The New Life
by crazyatbest
Summary: Ten years later Aria is, a published Autor. With a few secrets she hasn't let out yet.  Read and Review thank you
1. Chapter 1

Aria Montgomery, wasn't new to the fame world. In fact at the age of 28, Aria was working on her second book. seeing as the first book, she wrote at the age of 20. Became on the best seller's list.

But it wasn't all that fun. because besides being a best seller and a teacher, her one true passion. Aria was always missing that big part of her life. The one who inspired her to follow her dreams. Ezra Fitz, he left shortly after Aria's senior year. When he realized, Aria will never for give him, for that one drunken mistake.

"Aria?" Spencer called out my name, for the third time.

"I'm sorry, spencer. I was-"

"In la-la land" She giggled "you really miss him, don't you?"

I nodded "After so many years, even the thought of him makes me cry."

"Aria, he slept with you. And a week later he claimed to be drunk and slept with Simone. "She netted her eyebrows " You made the right choice."

Spencer and I have been, living in new york for the last 10 years. And now we're heading home. Rosewood day offered me a slot, on their teaching staff and Rosewood hospital offered spencer a Job.

Even though we had experience the worst in rosewood, we also experience the best... And gained great memories of those happy times.

"I'll get it" I said as we both look toward the door. Since today was moving day. I agreed to meet my editors assistant.

"Hi, you must be rose?"

"yes! It's an honor to meet you" we shook hands "I can't believe, you're standing right before me"

"well, the pleasure is all mine's" I motioned for her to step in. "this is Spencer Hastings"

"your best friend, yes I've been informed. And I heard you have twin's, a boy and girl?"

I nodded " I do, they will be joining us tomorrow in rosewood. They both wanted to go to camp this summer" I told her.

"So Katie told me, to give you whatever you wanted" she smiled "and I'll be living in rosewood, for a couple of months whilst you do your interviews and book signing. boarders books are very happy, to have a naïve author back in rosewood. So they said."

"that's great, I'm so happy to be going home." I responded "So My children, are going be arriving at the airport. Around 12:30, I need you to meet them." I said and gave her a picture of the twin's "the press doesn't know about them, I've tried really hard to keep them out of it."

She looked at me confused "Why?"

I shook my head "I have my reason's, but Rosewood is a very small town and the word will spread." I told her.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

I shrugged "It doesn't matter, I just want my babies safe. You understand?"

"I promise"

"Great"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

It's been a year, since Ezra been back in Rosewood. And even thought, he made head of the English department. At Rosewood Day, And has a steady relationship. He knew she would never be the one, the one he let go. Because Aria would never forgive him.

He did the same thing everyday, as he watched the summer days past him by. but today was very much different, as he walked into the local book store. There were posters and flyers plastered in and our of the store.

"At 1:00, This store will be featuring. A naïve, Aria Montgomery. She will be signing and talking about her up coming book.." I've read the flyer to myself

A smile crept upon my face, I've been researching Aria for the last eight years. But the internet, and reporters don't talk about her personally life. Everytimethe question is asked, she always answers with no comment. or next question. it's like her life is a big mystery, and that's one of the reason's I love her.

"Hey Babe" Linda potter, my girlfriend for 7 months now. we've meant when I returned to Rosewood day, she's a history teacher there.

"Hey" I smiled and gave her a kiss "Look Aria Montgomery is doing a book signing tomorrow.

"Wow, that's right up your ally. you've read her book about a hundred times" she giggled

I rolled my eyes " I would say hundred" I told her. It was more like a thousand

"Okay" she smirked "did you hear? the principle hired the English teacher slot. for Mr. Naki's AP class"

I netted my eyebrows in confusion, that was my department. What's the point of being head of the department, if I'm left out of the loop. I shook my head "No, I hadn't heard anything. How do you know about this?"

"I was getting my class ready, and ran into him. He said, he was going to call you. to let you know." Linda replied and squeezed my han "come on lets, get dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Well, this is it." I told spencer

"Yeah, we haven't been home in years. And now look at us." Spencer smiled

I took in a deep breath, taking in that smell of Rosewood. "I have to get some sleep, so let's get to the house." I said, and we made our way toward baggage claim.

We quickly grabbed our bags, and headed to the new house. It wasn't all that, just a upand down stairs house. With a separate living quarters for spencer, even though I love her. I still need my space with the kids, and so does spencer.

we finally made it to the house, and unpacked what we needed for the next day.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Aria." Mr. Park's greeted me, he was now the new principle of Rosewood Day.<p>

"Good Morning, I can't believe you gave me the Job." I smiled at him.

"I remember you well, beside's the fact that. You and your friends, were in that little Police situation. You were always a bright student, I'm just glad you accepted the offer."

We started to walk down, the all to familiar hallways. So many memories flooded back, Noëland I. Ezra and I, and Jason. The day of the storm. The laughter's I shared with my friends, The good and the bad. And now I'm going to be teaching here, for the next year.

Mr. Parks and I finally made it to my new classroom, It was Ezra's Old classroom. Still with the american flag next to the door. the Desk up front, and the file cabinet in the corner. "this will be, your new classroom for the next year."

I smiled "It's exactly as I remembered it." I walked up to the desk.

"I'm Only sorry, I didn't get you sooner."

"Better late than never..." I responded and took a walk around the classroom, stopping next to my old desk.

"Matthew, I just want to meet this new person. I thought we had an arrangement." That all to familiar voice sang throughout the classroom. I kept my head down, and smiled.

"Ezra, I knew you would approve. So I went a head and Hired Her."

"Hello, Mr. Fitz" I turned around, and watched as his Jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I had to get to this meeting, with the new Teacher. A part of me felt a little giggyabout it, like that pit in the middle of your stomach. So I went up to the front office, but they said that Mr. Parks had already showed the young woman her classroom. So I walked down the halls to my once room. And heard Voices, Great their still here.

As I approachedthe door, I just started ranting. And didn't even noticed the other person in the room. Until she called my name, I would recognize that Voice anywhere. And Then Aria turned around, and my Jaw just dropped to the floor. Mainly out of shock, I knew she was coming back to town. But I just thought it was for a book signing, I didn't know she was staying.

"Aria!" I breath out "your the new AP English teacher"

she smiled, " yeah, I am. How are you?"

I took a few step's into the room "I have my moments." I smiled

"So, I hope this is okay Ezra?" Mr. Parks, broke us out of our eye stare.

I looked at him, then back at Aria. Not knowing what to say "that's fine, But Aria. I would like to talk to you! Please" I motion to the hallway.

"Yeah, okay" She started to make her way around the desk and out the back door. "What do you want?" he words just cut right, through me. Yup she was still mad.

"Aria, what happen. I-"

"Save it... It's in the past, Just know. Me being here, isn't going to change anything. OKay"

"Aria, I'm still in love with you. I know it's not the right time, or place for me to besaying this. But just seeing you in front of me, not knowing what's going to happen next. I have to tell you." I was blurting everything out. " I made a mistake, I just hope we can be friends"

Aria smirked and looked at me "I don't think, we can befriends. You want to be honest. Tell me why, you didn't fight for us?" she titled her head, and arched her eyebrow.

"Aria I-" Was cut off, God Linda not now. "Ezra, what are you doing here"

"Aria Montgomery, Linda Potter. Aria is going to be the new english teacher" I said and put my head down.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ezra read's you book all the time."

"Really, and yet he never seem to read in between the lines." Aria shook her head.

"What the hell, is that supposed to mean?" I was pretty sure, I got the meaning to the book.

"It mean's, The day that so person left. He didn't just leave the girl behind, but also missed out. On something bigger." She looked between Linda and I. "I hope the two, of you are very happy together." And she walked away.

"What was that all about?" Linda was confused. And so was I, what did she mean on something bigger?

"Linda, I just need to be alone. For a while okay, I promise. I'll explain everything later." I gave her a kiss to the cheek and walked down the same path as Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the first chapter that went out, was a mistake. I didn't realize I posted it. Until I got the first review. So sorry about the mistakes on that, I didn't even grammar check nothing. So I'm sure there's more, than I can count...But this is the second chapter, and I pretty much got the grammar checked out. But if I missed some, sorry about that... **

**Aria's POV:**

I've never meantto beas harsh, I knew coming home. There was always that chance of Ezra and I running into each other. i just didn't think it would be as soon.

I made my way toward, the old oak tree. That was next to the gym, I remember coming here. Every time I had one too many things, running through my mind. I can't believe the tree is still standing, after all these years.

I glanced over my shoulder, and noticed Ezra walking toward me.

"what are you doing here?" I asked and wiped the loose tears.

"I remember finding you here, every time we fought" He took in a deep breath " I never meant to hurt you, the way that I had"

"But you did, and just because I didn't answer your calls, emails and text... you just leave town. without even saying goodbye" I looked at him "why were you even with her?"

"You remember that book signing, your mother and I went too?" he asked and I nodded "well we ran into each other, and had a few drinks. I never meant for things to get out of hand. I was also thinking about, the time you told me about Jason kissing you."

I shook my head "we've talked about that, I didn't kiss him and most certainly didn't sleep with him..."

"I know that, everything is my fault. I don't expect you to forgive me. Just know that, I've always loved you"

"I have to tell you something, before my second book comes out" I said between my light sobs..." when I said that you, didn't read between the lines."

"Yeah, what does that even mean?"

"Let me finish," I said "In my first book, the part about. losing the love of your life, but gaining two... I was pregnant when you left, that summer."

"what? you were.. My god, I'm a father?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I sat down beside Aria, shocked and in disbelief. Regret, washed over me in one swift motion

"why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked with a few tears.

"I wanted to, but by the time I found out, you were gone. I would have thought Hardy, would have told you!"

"hardy knew, but How?"

"I ran into him, in new york. During a book signing. He was the new Public relations spokes person. And when he found out about my children, he wanted to spread the world. But I told him they were yours, and I wanted them out of the spot light. So he agreed."

"Did you said they?" I have twins...

She nodded "Yeah, twins a girl and a boy. Born January 12,2013 8 pounds 4 ounces. 14.4 inches long" she explained and looked at her watch.

"Aria, I'm really sorry"

"I know you are, and so am I" she stood up "I have my book signing at one and the kids will be arriving shortly. So i have to go"

"do they know about me?" I blurted out "do they know who, their father is?"

"They've always known. Know matter how mad I was at you, your still their father. There's no changing that."

I sat on the same bench for the next couple of hours, processing everything that happen from the time I woke up. thinking about the past, and my life with Aria. The present and what I have with Linda. And the twins, and how I wanted to beapart of that world... I've missed so much because of my foolish act, I just want everything to go back, to normal.

I got up from the bench and walked into the school, there are a few things I needed to tell Linda. But I wasn't sure how.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"So Aria, the number one question we all want to know is... What's with the secrets of life? What's going on, are you seeing anyone?" Mona Asked, she became one of Rosewoodfinest reporters so I've been told.

"well, since I'mback in town. and you know as well, as I do... you can't hide anything here." That earned a laughed from the crowed "There is a few secrets I can share. And one of them is, I don't have a guy, but I do have two beautiful children." The second I let that spill, a few hundred questions started to be asked "I 'm sorry, that's all the time I have for today." I said as the camera's went off and more questions been's asked

"Aria, Aria." Mona yelled out for me "

"Hey Mona, congrats'on your marriage to Noël." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, and great interview. I would have never thought, you'd became a single mother. Who's the father?"

I shook my head, same old Mona. "Now, that's none of your business. Have a great evening." I said and speed walked out of there.

"Mom, That was a great interview" EJ greeted me when, I got to the waiting car.

"Thank you, Son" I gave him a hug.

"So, Does that mean. We get to see you more, in action mom?" Amber, my daughter asked.

"Well, kids... I don't know, I love reading your book reports..." I joked "But know, no hiding. You guys can run free, Under adult supervision." I told them. "How was camp?"

"It was great mom, I finally landed my back handspring...And I threw my first, spiral" My kids, exclaimed in excitement at the same time...

"That's great" I pulled them in closer "Ihave something to tell the both of you.., Your father's in town, now I know it might be awkward at first. But he's still your father. OKay?"

"Yes ma'am" EJ and Amber said in unison.

* * *

><p>It's been three days, since I last seen or talked to Ezra. And my mind was just racing in questions. Like what's going to happen, when the school year starts next week? or does he want to know our children, and so on...<p>

"Just like old times!" I heard a voice from the door, but didn't look up.

"But in reverse" I smiled and looked at him "what are you doing here:?:"

"Well, I am head of the english department" Ezra smirked "I saw an unfamiliarSUV in the parking lot, so my first thoughts were you"

"Ezra - "

"Hear me out, please!" He cut me off.

I nodded "OKay, have a seat"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

**I**walked in and took a seat, ontoone of the desk "I've been awake and thinking for the last two nights... I want to get to know my children. I know what I've done, was a hurtful mistake. And you haveevery rightto bemad. But please don't take my children away from me any longer." I pleaded "I just want to, get to know them"

"I'm not mad at you, anymore Ezra. And for the record, I've never kept them from you. You did that the day, You've decided to leave" She sighed "But if you want, to get to know them I have no problem."

"Thank you" I smiled at her.

"Don't thank me Ezra, I still don't trust you." She paused and an awkward silence filled the air "I read your online story, Why'd you use a pen name?"

"You read it?" I was shock "And how did you know, it was me?"

"Of course I read it, And I know you of course. I knew off the back it was you!"

"It's about you, in case you didn't read between the lines" I smirked

Aria rolled her eyes "believe me, I've noticed" She started giggling "So you and Linda?"

I nodded "Yeah, seven months now." I answered

"Mom, Amber hit me!" Our kids came running in the room. they both stopped when they saw me.

"Amber, why'd you hit your brother?"

"Mom, EJ keeps telling me cheerleading, isn't a sport."

"Son, I told you many times not to pick on your sister. that's2 weeks" Aria scolded"But Mom" EJ begged "No, 2 Weeks... Now apologize to your sister"

EJsighed "I'm sorry Amber"

"Mom, is that who I think it is?" Amber looked at me

"Kids, this is your father" Aria looked at me

**Don't for get to review, and once again sorry about the grammar mistakes, for the first chapter and the second... **


	3. Chapter 3

EJ, Amber and Ezra all stared between each other. I couldn't tell who, were more nervous. Me or Ezra. Having EJ in front of Ezra, is scary. It's like a miniture verision Of him.

"So, Your the one who left my mom? Ej spoke out.

"Yes I am. But you both have to know, that I'm still in love with her." Ezra spoke from the heart, but he is still in a relationship.

"Maybe. But you still left her, just because things got To hard." Ej spat.

"Hi, dad" Amber cried out, she had missed 2 father daugther dances. Even though she went with someone the first time, he still wasn't her father.

"Hello, Amber" Ezra was now in a standing place. "It's so good, to meet you both."

"Yeah well, I don't like you. I believe were better off without you!" Ej said taking my seat behind the desk

"EJ, Not everything is Ezr- your father's fault. I've made my fair of mistakes."

"but mom, you didn't abanded us. why should, I trust someone I don't even believe exsist?" I looked at Ezra, not knowing what to say.

EJ has had, a really tough time. And I've tried my best, to give both my Children. What I think is important in life. "EJ Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking." Ezra looked EJ in the eyes...

"NO!"

"EJ That is enough..." I was firm "I get your upset, but what's with the attitude? I've raised you better, than that!" I almost yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Aria, it's fine..." I placed a hand on her shoulder "He has a right to be, mad at me. I don't blame him."

"Look, it's my fault that. Your father didn't know about, the two of you." Aria blurted out.

"What?" The three of us said at the same time "Why is it you'r fault?"

"Because, Ezra" Aria sighed and looked me in the eyes "I've always, known where you went. It wasn't has hard, to find you."

I looked at Aria, and anger ran through my veins. She kept my kids from me... "Why?" was all I could say "Because I slept, with your old babysitter?"

"Yeah... And you left, I was pregnant and you left." Aria started to cry...

"I didn't know, you were pregnant. Had I known I would, have been there every step of the way." I yelled "How could you, keep something like this from me?"

"I think, I rather have Jason. As my dad!" EJ scuffed

"Jason... DiLurentis?" I asked in shock, Hurt now ran through me. "Kids, go down the hall. Room 118, and wait there" when no one moved, I yelled again "NOW!"

They quickly, jumped and ran out the door. I turned my attention back to Aria, and shook my head... "You and Jason?"

"Yeah, me and Jason." Aria replied, still standing there. "Were separted..." She mumbled.

"Separted as in what? your Married?" I asked as the first few, tears started to run down my cheek...

"Yes, Two years now." Aria responded "You were gone, Ezra. yes. I could have found you, but I figured you wanted to stay gone. Or else you would have come back..."

"I tried so many times, to come back." I told her "But I couldn't look, you in the eyes and see nothing, but disspointment..." I took in a deep breath "You mean the world to me. I didn't want to lose you!"

"Ezra, I love you. I've never stopped"

"Then why did you marry Jason" I cut her off "we've be through hell and back, but you still went to him... WHY?"

"I don't know, he was there for the birth of our children... we started dating a year after their birth... And two years ago we got Married." Aria turned her attention to the door.

"What's going on here?" Linda my girlfriend stood by the door... "I go to your classroom, and find children in there. the young girl is crying, saying Dad yelled at us. And When I ask where you were, The young boy said. You were, talking to his mother." Linda looked utterly confused.

"Those are my children, our children" I gestured between Aria and I

"You mean, she... the one you!" Linda broke off her sentence "OH MY GOD!"

"Linda i'm sorry you had, to find out like this. I wanted to tell you a few days ago, but I had a lot on my mind" I confest and looked my at Aria

"All you told me was, that you Had a relationship with a student, and during that whole speech you should have told me about your kids." Linda was upset.

"I have to go..." Aria spoke out "this is just to much drama right now, and I have to deal with two kids..."

"Aria your not leaving" I stopped her "we need to talk!"

"Really? You want to talk, or just stand there and yell at me so more?" She tilted her head, with a raised eye brow.

"Aria, you can't stand there. And pretend, that what you did. Was okay!" I told her in a claim voice

"I'm not pretending, anything. I know what I did, was wrong. But what you did, was wrong too." Aria cried "Can you really blame me, for something like that. Put yourself in my shoes"

I shook my head, and ran a hand through my hair. Out of frustration. "Aria, put yourself in my shoes. And think how I feel, at the moment. Not knowing for 10 years, that I have children. From the one person, that means the world to me" I shook my head again "I feel like, the world just came crushing down on me. And you had a hand in it... I was okay, with knowing yes I missed out. But knowing that I missed out, because you've kept them from me. I can't handle that!" I said and walked out of the class room, ignoring Linda as I passed right next to her.

"Yeah Ezra, just walk away. That's what you do best, isn't it?" Aria yelled down the hall. I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned to look at her.

"I can't believe what, I'm hearing" Linda blurted out

"Aria, I'm not running this time." I spat " I can't believe you would, bring that up!"

"It seems like it to me" Aria spatted right back "From the moment I found, out I was pregnant. All I wanted to do was tell you... Run up to your apartment, and knock on the door. But I couldn't, the day I found out. You slept with Simone, my whole world came crashing down. I didn't know what to think, and to believe. I had to find out on Facebook..." Aria stopped and shook her head

"I never meant for that day to happen, you have to believe me." I started to walk back up to her "I love you with, every fiber of my being. When we got back, and you were in my apartment. I was excited, and then the bomb just dropped on me." I started to cry thinking, back to that moment "You wouldn't even give, me the time of day. To explain what happen."

"Mom?" EJ Yelled "Amber's gone, I went to the bathroom. And when I came back, she was gone"


	4. Family dinner part 1

"What?" Aria yelled out "Where did she go?"

"I don't know mom, if you and this guy weren't yelling. Maybe she would still be here!" EJ yelled

"Don't talk to, your mother like that" I exclaimed

"Stop!" Aria looked at me "I have to find her" Aria said before running off.

"I'm coming" I said, just as she turned the corner "Linda, I-"

"I get it, Ezra. I think I heard enough, to realize. What you and Aria have, is way more then what I can give you!"

"I didn't mean, for any of this to happen." I told her

"I know, and I'm sorry too." Linda gave me a peck to the cheek " Go find your daughter, and make things work with Aria. She loves you, just as much as you love her!" Linda told me just before walking off.

I took in a few deep breaths, and ran down the hall. I didn't know where to look for Amber, she could have been anywhere by now. I ran out the back doors, toward the gym. And circled around the parking lot, in hopes to find her somewhere.

I kept on searching, until I stopped. In front of the Old oak tree, where I would always find Aria. I smiled and shook my head.

"You know, everyone is looking for you!" I announced as I walked up behind her.

"Yeah, well I couldn't take all the yelling anymore" Amber cried out "Are you leaving us?"

"No" I said and took a seat next to her "I'll be here as, long as you and EJ want me too"

"Why, were you yelling At my mom?" Amber looked at me, with the same teary eyed face as Aria

"I don't know..." I stopped and looked beyond me " I love you mother, I really do. But She'll never take me back, and that just frustrates me" I wanted to be honest.

"Mom, used to tell us stories About you. And how you liked to quotes Shakespeare. And how you two meant, the way EJ looked just like you. She cried all the time."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, Jason. Was mean to her, always wanted to know where she was going. And what she was doing. Even when we went, shopping. Jason was always there." Amber cried again "Mom, didn't like it anymore. She filed for a divorce, and told him to never come back."

"I'm really sorry, you had to hear all that back there." I apologized

"Amber" Aria exclaimed "I'm so glad your okay!"

Aria's POV:

"I just needed sometime, I heard all the yelling and I didn't like it" Amber told me, and I looked up at Ezra

"I'm sorry baby, but it's just complicated right now." I told her. "I love you and EJ very much, no matter what's going on in my life. The both of you, will always be first"

"Aria, Back there." Ezra pointed to the building "I didn't mean what I said, I don't blame you"

"I'm sorry, too!" I sighed and sat Amber on my lap "I know, this is tuff. And not everything, will be smooth sailing. But well make it work"

"What?" EJ yelled "you're giving this guy, a chance mom?"

"EJ, Ezra is your father. You'll give him the same respect" I told him "Jason, is not apart of our lives anymore"

"And who's fault is that?" EJ Spat "I just want to go home, I don't want to be here"

"Ej, I get that your trying to protect your mom. But if you just give me a chance, I know I can make things right?" Ezra looked at me.

"Until what? You run away again?" EJ said through teary eyes, and was uncommon cause he never cries

"I'm not going anywhere, and that's a promise." Ezra held out his hand "Please"

EJ hesitated a little, unsure what he should do. Before running, and giving Ezra a hug. It is the most rewarding thing, I could ever see. To have everyone together again, for EJ to have a better father figure than Jason.

"Why, don't we get some dinner?" Ezra suggested "Catch up!"

"What about Linda?" I question

Ezra shrugged and shook his head "She broke up with me, when you ran off." Ezra smiled and winked at me.

"I actually, have to stop at my parents house." I told him "The kids, don't know about Ella and Byron." I gave him a sly smiled.

"You never told them?" Ezra was shocked

"No, never. When I got pregnant, I left for new York." I sighed "But now, I'm back home. And after the interview, I got a very unwanted phone call. And already made plans, for tonight" I told him.

"oh!" Ezra was sad "Maybe this weekend, the four of us could have dinner?"

I sighed "why don't you come with us? I know, their going to pressure me into telling them, who the father is. This way, I don't have to repeat myself" I laughed

"Yeah, and Have your dad. Crack me in the face, I don't' know?" Ezra laughed and Amber and EJ joined in.

"We can go for Ice cream, after." I winked at him "I promise, no one is going to hurt you."

Ezra nodded "OKay, what time?"

"I'll meet you out front, of the Montgomery house at 6!" I said and stood up with Amber in hand.

"Can I stay with, dad please?" EJ asked, and I looked at him shock

"If it's alright with, you father?" I looked at Ezra, and he looked at EJ.

"Of course, it would be a pleasure. To spend time, with my son!" Ezra smiled.

Ezra's POV:

Aria and Amber left shortly after, leaving EJ and I alone. I really didn't know what to do next. So I looked at him and smiled.

"So your nine, right?" I just blurted out, a random question

"Yeah..." He replied shortly

"Thank you, for giving me a chance" I smiled at him again.

"My mother loves you, its the least I could do" EJ smiled back at me "besides, even though I hate you right now. I've always wanted to meet my real dad"

"Come on" I said and stood from the bench "let me show you around"

EJ and I made our way to the parking lot. Once we got to my car, I opened the passenger side for him, and walked over to the driver side. Once I drove out of the school, I started driving around, showing EJ where Aria and I meant. Our favorite take out place. The theatre, where I awkwardly meant his grandmother for the first time.

We were actually having, a good time. "My son and I" I thought to myself. As we reached my apartment, I looked at EJ he had fallen asleep. I watched and smiled, as he took in swallow breathes in and out... A lone tear rolled down my cheek, I was now thinking. I missed out on nine years, of my children's lives. And I was never going to get that back.

I wiped my face, and got out of the car. I opened the passenger door, and unbuckled the belt. Carrying EJ in my arms as, I went up to my floor. Once I got to the door, I quickly unlocked it and set EJ down, on my bed. I went back to the door, and locking it before taking a shower. I have at least an hour before, we have to be at the Montgomery house.

When I got out of the shower, EJ was still sound asleep. I remember watching Aria, for countless hours. And now I get to watch, my son. I smiled and went into my closet, bringing out a small box. Everything in it, was Aria's. Her white scarf, her top. And small random things, like the napkin she wrote her number on. Or the dart I took, from the reading I did. A coffee stick, from when we shared our first Saturday together. And to kill a mocking bird, Aria had gotten me.

At the bottom of the box, held a purple velvet box. I took it out, and held it in my hand. I was planning, on purposing when, ELLa and I got back from new York. I shook my head, and opened the box. It's a simple white band, 2 carat diamond ring. Which I knew Aria would have loved.

"What's that?" A voice scared me from behind

"Don't sneak up, on people like that" I said before putting the things, back in the box.

"Wait" Ej climbed over the couch "what's this?" he took out, the poem I had written from Aria. "Mom has one just like it"

I looked at him in shock "She still, has this?"

he nodded his head "yeah, and a picture just like this one" he then took out, the picture of Aria and I with paper bags over our head.

Ej then looked at the box, that held the ring "is that my moms?"

I shrugged and put the ring in my Jacket, that was hanging on the arm of the chair next to me. "I was going to ask you mom, to marry me"

"but you cheated on her?" ej looked at me, with slight anger in his eyes.

I nodded "yeah. EJ I'm going to tell you something. What I did, was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Just before the summer started your mother and I were going through, a tuff time. But we eventually, beat the odds. I never meant to cheat, and I regretted it." I sighed "I wished everyday, since then. That Aria, would just take me back but she wont"

"Mom said, you can't regret your mistakes. You only can, grow from it" Ej laughed

"were going to be late" I said before putting my Jacket on, and heading toward the door.

Aria's POV:

Amber and I, pulled up the drive way of my parents house. So many memories happened here.

"This is where you, grew up mom?" Amber's sweet voice sang, throughout the car.

I nodded "yes, sweetie" I smiled and looked in the back seat. "60% of my time, was spent reading in that room there" I pointed to my window

"And were did, you spend the rest of your time?" Amber asked

"With your father" I blurted out "speaking of your father" I pointed to Ezra's car, pulling up. Once He parked EJ, ran up to Amber and I

"Mom, dad is so cool" Ej exclaimed in excitement

"Really?" I questioned "you had a great time?"

"Yeah, dad took me to a bar" Ej smiled

I looked at Ezra questionably "you took my son, to a bar?"

"Aria its not like he drank, I took him to a few places. And hollis bar was one of them" Ezra flashed that boyish smile of his.

I nodded "lets get this over with, come on" I said, and we all walked up to the door. I wasn't sure if I should, just walk in or ring the door bell.

"Nervous?" Ezra asked "when was the last time, you saw your parents?"

"When I left for college. I kind of blamed my mom. For inviting you, to that book signing" I told him " I never came back, until now"

"So would this be a bad time, to tell you. Your mom is the junior class English teacher?"

My head snapped, toward Ezra so fast. I could have gave myself whiplash "why didn't, you tell me this?"

"I thought you knew." Ezra responded "and beside it's, not that bad"

"Hello Aria" My dad said as he swung, the door open.

"Dad" I whispered "how are you?"

"I'm great "He moved to the side, and let us in. "Ezra, what are you doing here?"

"I invited him, hope it's okay?" I said rather to quickly

"it's good to see you again, Byron" Ezra shook his hand.

"This is Amber grace, and Ethan James" I smiled "this is grandpa Byron."

"it's very nice, to meet the only grandkids I have!" Byron said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nice to meet you too" Amber said "yes, it's great to meet you" Ej said right after.

"grandma Ella, is in the kitchen. Go say hi, I need to talk to your parents"

"What?" I gave Ezra a look

"Please Aria. I maybe getting old, but I'm not blind and stupid" Byron spat "how long?"

"Oh my god, Aria " my mom squealed, as she embraced me in a hug" I've missed you, so much."

"I've missed you, too mom" I released her and look at my dad, Anger was written all over his face "why don't we sit down?"

"So start talking" Byron said.

"Sir, Aria and I meant her junior year. When the family came home from Iceland" Ezra started

"we didn't know, about the student/teacher status until school started" I said

"we clicked, right off the back. Until we started school, and found out I was her teacher." Ezra stopped and looked at his hands "we broke it off, and it worked up until we couldn't stand it any more. And started secretly dating"

"Our relationship was, anything but normal. Even under the drama that went on, and the occasional fights. About how wrong, yet so right we are for each other. I was in love with him, I fought for our relationship."

"And you went off to college, and what Ezra followed?" My dad question.

"No, we broke up. That summer, Ella and I went to the book event" Ezra looked at me "I made a mistake, when we went to new York. Aria found out, and broke up with me"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" Byron stood up and started pacing. "and you started school pregnant?"

"Yeah, dad. Look I'm sorry if your disappointed. Yes I could have told you and mom, but I didn't and for that. I'll never forgive myself."

"Ella, don't you have anything to say?" My dad asked

"I knew..." Ella said and looked between all of us "That summer, before you went off to college. You had been crying non stop, and throwing up all hours of the morning. When I was putting, your laundry away. I saw the test, and cried" My mom stopped to take a breath "when I confronted you about it, your exact words were. MOM are you crazy, you need to have sex to get pregnant" Ella let out a small laugh "When I ran into Ezra, just before he left town. He was just as broken, as you Aria. When I asked him why, he was leaving. He told me about, the forbidden relationship And what he did." my mom finished.

"Why didn't you, tell me what was happening?" My dad asked as he sat back down.

"what would you have done? Hit him? Ezra was broken enough already, he didn't need you to tell him. What he did wrong!" My mom stood up for us.

"I guess" my dad soften up "I'm sorry, I guess it's been hard knowing. You went years, with out knowing you have two beautiful grandchildren" Byron shook his head "are you two, back together?"

"NO!" I stated blankly, not pressing the matter more "what's for dinner?" I question, and went into the kitchen. To see the kids decorating cookies.

**there you go! I hope I don't have too many mistakes. And thank you to the peeps, who has reviewed it mean's a lot. I really hope your enjoying this story... Don't forget to Review, I love hearing great comments from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra's POV:

after the awkward silence, in the beginning of dinner, Everyone started opening up to each other. Ella saying, Spencer always kept her updated. And Byron finally having the chance of seeing, his grandkids. I sat across from aria, and hearing her laugh and giggle. Is pure heaven for me I loved it.

When dinner wand desert was over Aria offered to do the dishes. While Ella and Byron, got to know Amber and Ej a little more.

"You named our son after, my dad" I smiled and handed Aria a plate. "thank you"

"Yeah, I remember how much you spoke of him." Aria answered, and took the plate from my hand.

"Do you ever think, you'll forgive me?" I hoped and prayed

"well the kids fell asleep. And I put them in mikes room. Why don't the two of you spend the night?" Byron walked into the kitchen "It's late and I don't want any of you driving home"

"I set up the guess bedroom, Ezra you can sleep in there. And aria, your room is exactly, how you left it" Ella graced us with her present.

"I'm going to get their spare clothes" Aria said as she left, us standing there.

"You really love her don't you?" Byron asked me

"I do. But I don't know, how to prove how sorry I am" I responded in a mere whisper

"Ezra, remember the day of the storm. And I was telling you, about aria and when she's hurt and wants to shout you out. You could die of frost bite" Ella asked me

I laughed "Yeah, how can I forget. You made me realize, I was pushing aria toward noel and just how much I love her"

"telling aria, how much you care and love her isn't going to work. You need to show her. Remember aria is stubborn" Byron laughed "she took after her mother" he whispered and Ella playfully pushed him "go try again."

I turned on my heel, and walked to the front door. And grabbed my jacket, at this point I didn't know what I was going to do. When I walked out of the door, I heard sobbing. Was aria crying? I questioned myself. I walked up to the side, of her car. Aria was sitting, on the trunk of the SUV. With her head in her hands.

"Aria?" I whispered loud enough for her to hear "what's wrong?"

She hopped off the car, and grabbed the kids bag "Nothing, just a weak moment" she shut the door and turned on the alarm.

"Aria please talk to me" I begged

"I don't know, what to say... Things changed" Aria responded right away.

"things haven't changed, I'm still in love with you!" I pointed out.

"I can't do this right now!" she went around me.

"I'm sorry. I lived 10 years without you, I want you back. And I don't know how to prove, that to you" Aria stopped and turned to look at me.

"what I wanted... Was for you to fight for me, For your children. To stay here in Rosewood." Aria shook her head "For that face book update to be some kind of nightmare, that I would soon wake up too"

"I relived that nightmare, everyday since I got back. Seeing the hurt and pain expression. And knowing I caused that, to the one person I love in this world, killed me." I walked up to Aria "I don't' want us, to be in pain anymore"

"I think its best, if we keep this professional. Co-workers and parents"

"I can't do that" I blurted out "I can't"

"Then that's your choice, I'm sorry" Aria then turned around, and walked back into the house.

Aria's POV:

I walked back into the house slamming the door, as I shut it closed. And broke down. I just started sobbing uncontrollable, to the point where I couldn't breathe anymore. I head tires burning down the road, and my dad. Saying he'll watch after him while my mom tried to comfort me.

"how did you do it?" I asked through my sobs.

"Do what?' my mom, lifted my face so I was looking at her.

"take dad back. How did you do it?"

"Come with me?" She walked me over, to the living room, and showed me a family photo. "I love your, dad. And even after the affair. I loved him even more, knowing I was the one he came home to.

"What?" I was so confused.

"He learned from his mistakes, and I couldn't punish him forever. "Ella sighed "it's been ten years, how long more before you realize Ezra is the person that will always carry you heart?"

"mom I am going through a separation, I can't just go running back to him" I said out of frustration, and then the phone rang.

"it's you father" my mom said as she answered it. "okay" she hung up " He followed Ezra to Hollis bar"

"Yeah cause, he really needs a drink" I scoffed.

"go after your heart Aria. Fix this." Ella handed me my bag and keys "your father, is going to wait in the parking lot"

Feeling defeated, I took my stuff and drove to the bar. It only took about ten minutes, cause I managed to catch all the green lights. When I got there, my dad was still in the parking lot. Leaning against his car.

"hey dad" I gave him a weak smile "thank you!" I said as I gave him a hug.

"I love you aria" my dad told me "Ezra's a good guy, remember that"

I nodded and went inside, to find Ezra at the bar. Twirling his Drink. "Can I get a cheese burger?" I said, to the bartender.

Ezra's POV:

Not even looking in her direction, I knew it was aria "What are you doing here?" My tone was cold.

"I'm sorry Ezra" Aria spoke out "I know I'm being a bitch, about everything." She stopped as the bartender handed her a water "I'm scared"

I looked at her curious, as to where this is going. "I'm scared, that you'll cheat on me again. Or the kids getting to close to you, and something bad happened and you'll leave me hanging."

"I've kept this, for the last ten years" I said, and grabbed the ring out of my jacket "I wanted to marry you, I still do..." I took in a deep breath "you just have to give me a chance. If not as a couple, then I want to be a friend not just someone you work with"

"why did you keep this?"

I shrugged "cause deep down, I've always known you were the one. This ring was always a reminder of what I did wrong. How I let the only person for me slip away." I responded truthfully

"lets go for a drive?" Aria stood up and placed a 50 on the bar.

"what about your cheeseburger?"

"I never ate the first one, why should I eat this one?" She gave me a genuine smile and took hold of my hand. "Come one!"

Aria lead me out side, and told me to give her my keys. When I didn't that, she gave them to her dad. And unlocked her car "where are we going?" I question

"Just get in the car, Mr. Fitz" She smiled and opened the door and went to the driver side.

Once we hit the main road, I couldn't help but smile. I knew exactly where we were going. Down memory lane, she drove past the theatre. Past the coffee shop, and kept heading west. Until we hit the camp ground. Aria parked the car, and got out. Opening the back door and grabbing a flash light. "Lets go Mr.."

"what are we doing here?" I question, as we walked to the lake. The moon light shinned brightly, casting our shadows upon the lake.

"You remember the first time you brought me here?" Aria asked, whilst looking at the lake.

"how could I forget?" I chuckled "it was during spring break. And you were feeling bad because, you got sick and wasn't able to go on the class trip. It was the first time, I said I loved you"

Aria's POV:

"I want that back, the feeling I had when you pressed me up to your chest, making me feel safe. I want that back"

"I want that back too." Ezra sighed "I want to be able, to hold you, Knowing you can trust me again."

"I want to trust you... To know in the end everything will work out. But I don't want to let down, this wall I built only to have it fall apart in the end" I told him, as we both shared eye contact.

"how can I prove myself, and make you see the truth" Ezra question, hopefully

"Kiss me, make me feel. That there's still, that burning passion when we-"

Ezra cut me off, stepping closer to me. Pressing his soft lips upon mine. Wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. When we pulled apart, I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I think you should take this back?" I said and gave him the ring.

Ezra took the ring, and closed his eyes. I could tell he was on the verge of crying. "What are we going to do?" Ezra looked at me.

I shrugged "I don't know" I answered "But, I felt it?"

"Me too, the spark is still there Aria. I can't deny that" Ezra graced my cheek "I love you, I do. I hope you find it in your heart, to believe me"

"I believe you, but lets just be friends. And get to know each other, as Adults and parents." I told him

"I would do anything, just to be by your side" Ezra said, as he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so sorry..."

"I'm sorry too" I replied.

**So this is the next chapter, and in the next one I'm going to be skipping a month or so... I hope you liked this, please review, and sorry for mistakes**


	6. Chapter 6

Aria and I have been on good terms, since the night at the lake. Ej Has come around to liking me, Amber is so funny And a splitting image of Aria. I came to love both my children so much. The school year, had started and now were a couple of months in. Aria's divorce was finally settled, but she hasn't pushed or talked about us getting back together. Her second book is out in stores, and she's been driving in between states.

Tonight is the factuality dinner, at the school. It's more of an welcome back sort of thing, and also welcoming new teachers and staff to the school. Rosewood High has one every year. Spencer, had agreed to watch the kids tonight. So Aria and I could have a good time, but really how much fun can we have at a school function?

So many thoughts were running through my mind, I didn't even realize Aria was standing at my door.

"Are you alright?" Aria question, before stepping in.

"Yeah" I nodded "what's up?" I asked, and leaned back in my chair playing with the pen in hand.

"Can you pick up Amber and EJ, from practice?" Aria smiled.

"Sure" I answered, and Aria nodded and started to head for the door. "what's going on between us?" I just blurted out, not knowing where that came from.

"What are you talking about?" Aria turned around with a look of confusion

"Well, you've been divorced for over a month. I just want to know where I stand..." I stood up from my chair and walked around my desk.

"What do you want me to say? That just because I got divorce, I'll just go running back to you?" Aria looked upset, that I was pushing the matter.

"Well, I wouldn't say run. But is there even remotely a chance of us getting back together?" I question

"Ezra, please. I don't want to fight" Aria said, as she turned around and started to walk out the door.

I quickly grabbed hold of her hand "please, just have dinner with me. Just you and I." I pleaded

"let me think about it... I have to go" Aria looked at me, waiting for me to release her hand. And when I did, she walked out. Looking at Aria walking out, of my class felt like the last time she walked out of my apartment ten years ago. Sad and depressing...

I sighed and walked back over to my desk, taking a seat. "Why does she have to be so stubborn. And Unforgivable?" I question myself, as I tempted to grade the last of my paper before 4.

Aria's POV:

I made my way, out of the school and to my car. My editor wanted a meeting before she head back to new York. So I made my way to the grill, once I had gotten to the grill I saw her sitting near the window.

"Hey Katie" I greeted her, and took a seat.

"Aria, how are you?" She asked me with a smile

"I'm great, working on the third book along with some other children's books" I replied. "Why couldn't this meeting wait, till next month. When I head back to New York?" I asked getting right to the point.

"I wanted to set up some signings, a tour" She told me.

"That's great..." I said in excitement "when does it start?"

"Right after Christmas break" She replied and my smile and excitement flauntier

"What? Why can't it be a summer tour?" I question

"Aria, your young. And both your books are on the top sellers list. I want you out there, whilst your still booming"

"I have to think about this. When are you planning on setting up the schedule?"

"Next Month, there are so many places asking for your appearance" Katie looked at me with excitement... "Just think about please. And let me know as soon as possible"

"Thanks Katie, I will" I gave her a weak smile "I have to go, there's a staff dinner tonight" I told her and left.

I then drove to the kids school, seems I have some time left. My mind was racking in question's, I really didn't have the answers to. I needed answers, So as I parked the car I noticed Ezra was already there.

I sat in my car for a few moments, before walking to the bleachers to where Ezra was.

"Aria, How did the meeting go?" Ezra looked at me confused when I didn't answer him right away "Is everything okay?"

I nodded "yeah, I just have a few things I have to work out." I told him and took the seat next to him "How's everything here?" I asked

"It's great Amber's really good, and EJ likes to think he's the only one on the football field" Ezra laughed, and I joined him.

"I have to tell you something..." I said after a few minutes passed

"What is it?" He now looked at me concern "You know, you can tell me anything"

I smiled "My editor/publisher wants me to go on tour." I started

"that's great... When is it?" Ezra smiled

"In January" I responded and watched as his smile subsided

"So what does that mean? Are you taking the kids with you?" He was hurt and mad, but I didn't blame him.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders "Most likely" I looked away from.

"Aria you can't do that" Ezra stood from his seat "you can't take my kids away from me"

"I'm not taking them away from you..." I told him

"If you go, and take the kids with you. That's exactly what your doing" Ezra spat

"Do you want me to turn it down? Is that what you want me to do?" I spat back

"Yes... Turn it down, we worked so hard to become a family for us to be separated" Ezra said, and I looked at him in disbelief

"I can't believe you just said that." I whispered

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck in frustration " I can't lose the three of you, please Aria." Ezra begged. " I don't know what, I would do with myself"

"I didn't give an answer Ezra, I still have until next month. Before everything is set up" I told him, and walked off the bleachers "Don't forget, Spencer is watching our kids tonight." I looked at him before, walking back to my car.

Ezra's POV:

I once again watched as Aria walked away from me. I just couldn't take it anymore, she's always dropping one bomb after the other. And now, she plans on going on this tour with our kids. Leaving me here in Rosewood. I just couldn't believe it, not only is this selfish its wrong. You can't take two nine year olds out of school, and take them from state to state.

"Dad?" Amber shook my arm "Where's mom going?"

I looked down and saw her confusion "I don't know. Where's EJ?"

"He's getting his bag" Amber replied "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just stuff" I blurted out, just as Ej walked up to us.

"Did you see me, I was on fire" Ej shouted out

"Yeah, buddy I saw you." I smiled and grabbed the kids bags, and we walked to my car.

Once I had put the kids bags in the car. I went to the driver side, and started the car. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked

They both laughed "Dad, when are we not hungry" Ej answered with a smirk

I shook my head and laughed "wrong question... What do you guys' want to eat?"

they both looked at each other and in unison, announced that they wanted pizza. Of course, what kid wouldn't want pizza. I went to the new pizza pallor, that just opened and got them their pizza. Once that was over, I took them to Aria's house where Spencer was waiting for them.

"Hey kids" Spencer announced as she opened the door "how was school?"

"Great" they said in unison and took the pizza in the kitchen

"Hey Ezra" Spencer motioned for me to Enter.

"Hey Spencer, where's Aria" I asked, because her car wasn't in the drive way

"She had that meeting with her editor" Spencer answered

"Yeah, but that was over an hour ago." I told her "I thought, she would have been back here"

"Well, she's not. But we are running low, on a few things. Maybe she went to the store" Spencer told me.

"OKay... Bye Kids" I yelled out. And headed back to my car.

I took out my cell, and started to call Aria. But she didn't answer, Maybe she's taking me up on my offer and turned down the tour... Once I got in my car, I started it up and headed home. I have at least 45 minutes until, the staff dinner started. So I just had enough time to get ready and head back out.

When I reached my apartment, Aria was waiting for me. "I was looking for you" I said, as I walked up to her "where did you go?"

"I was here" Aria replied and stood up from her SUV "We need to talk, and I mean really talk"

"Fine" I motion for her to head on up first "Don't mind the mess" I told her when I opened the door.

"Ezra, I've seen your messy apartment when I was in highschool. I think I can handle it" She smiled

I rolled my eyes and let her walk in first. It's the first time, Aria's ever been inside of the Apartment. Usually she just drop's the kids off, down stairs or I pick them up. "what do you think?"

"You never changed" She whispered and went straight to the bookshelf. "I know this is hard, but-"

"This is a nightmare, Aria. I don't want you to go." I cut her off.

"But Ezra, my fans want me. I can't turn them down" Aria looked at me, with determination.

"Then let the kids, stay with me" I said to her. "Your tour is only for a few months anyways, why pull them out of school"

"I don't know Ezra, You've never really been alone with them."

"Then this will be my chance. To prove myself to you" I walked over to her "to have the people, I want and love in my life"

"I'm already here Ezra, that has to count for something?" Aria arched her eyebrow

"You don't know how happy, I am to have you as my kids mother. But I want more then that, I want to be with you. In everyway possible, just ask the kids. I want to beable, to call you my girlfriend. Maybe my wife, someday. Not just Aria Montgomery my co-worker or My kids Mother" I sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Okay" was all Aria said

"okay what?" I question, but Aria didn't answer. She just took the few steps toward me, and pulled my shirt so her lips touched mines. Aria and I kissed, for what seemed like hours, but it was just a few minutes "What was that for?" I smiled, still feeling the hotness of that kiss.

Aria smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, whilst mines went to the small of her back "I'll take you back, I want us to be a family. But start off as a couple first"

I looked at her surprised, and my heart started racing "Really? You and I a couple?" I had to question just to make sure, I wasn't hearing things.

Aria pulled me down to her level, and kissed me again. She quickly turned the kiss heated, and I lifted her off her feet. And spun Aria around, when I put her back on her feet. We both started laughing " I love you, Ezra. Always have"

I smiled as my heart still raced in Excitement "I love you too Aria. Always" I pecked her lips again.

"I have to go, we still have to get ready" Aria told me. I walked her to the door, and grasp her hand. "I'll pick you up in, half an hour okay" I told her, Aria nodded and kissed me one more time. Before I fully let her walk out.

**So there it is. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm sure there's some. But please Review, I know there's a lot of people adding this as their alerts, but don't be shy. REVIEW thanks.**


	7. WTF:

As I left Ezra's apartment. I freaked out, I just didn't believe what I had just done. I kissed him, I mean full on kissed him. And it felt right, after so many years of waiting and hoping, thinking how it would feel. UGH! It felt way better than the kiss at the lake. This kiss, felt longing and way over due. I drove home as fast, as I could and ran into the house. With a huge grin on my face.

"What's going on?" Spencer jumped with I slammed the door shut, out of excitement

"I don't' know. I kissed him" I giggled.

"What?" Spencer smiled "you and Ezra?" She questioned.

I nodded my head "I took him back, I was at his apartment waiting for him, and I took him back. OH my god that kiss, Spencer I just don't know how to describe it" I jumped up and down like a school girl.

"I'm happy for you, But Aria just take things slow okay?" Spencer gave me a hug. "Now you have 20 minutes, before the staff dinner. Go get ready"

I nodded and ran upstairs. I really didn't know what I was going to wear, so I quickly opened my closet and noticed the dress bag hanging. It's one of Hanna's design's that she sent me. I opened it up, to show a simple dark purple strapless dress. Not to fancy, but not boring either. After putting that aside, I got into the shower.

By the time, I had gotten out. I only had 10 minutes left.

"Mom, Aunty Spencer said to give you these" Amber handed me a pair of diamond earrings.

"Thank you baby... Did you do your homework?" I question, as I got ready.

"But mom, it's Friday" Amber grumbled "I have the whole weekend to do it"

"Amber grace, What's the rules?" I asked, as I was putting on the dress.

"No Homework, No Sports" She pouted "Can I just do it, tomorrow? Please" She gave me the puppy dog eyes, and her little pout.

I giggled, and put on some lite make up. "Okay, Just this once." Amber gave me a hug, and ran out the room. As I stood up, to look at myself. The door bell rang. I giggled once again, it's was always like Ezra to be on time.

"Aria" Spencer yelled and I grabbed my bag and walked down stairs.

"You look, beautiful" Ezra announced, as I was descending the stairs

"Thank you" I smiled and turned around revealing the back of the dress "Kids?"

"Yes mom, bed time is at 10, we know" EJ yelled out

"And no later" I yelled out "ready to go?"

"I didn't know you have a tattoo?" Ezra Jaw hung wide open.

"there's a lot about me, you don't know" I smirked and grabbed my Jacket. "Let's go"

EZRA'S POV:

I picked up Aria, and noticed her tattoo. It's written in French, but the meaning said Happiness. I smiled and helped Aria with her Jacket. When we got to the car, I opened the door and waited for her to get in. Once she was in I practically ran to the driver side, and got in.

"I can't believe you still, have this car" Aria laughed "Ever thought of an upgrade?"

I shook my head and laughed "Yes, considering I have two children who play sports. And doing some car pooling. I deeply considered it"

"Yeah, That's why I drive the SUV. It holds everything" Aria said and fasten her seat belt.

"I happy your here" I took hold of her hand, as I pulled onto the street.

"I'm happy to, just don't break my heart Ezra" Aria said, and I looked at her for a few seconds.

"I'll try not to. I promise, I wouldn't intentionally try to hurt you" I told her

Aria nodded, and looked out the window. I knew deep down she's still hurting. "So Happiness" I smirked trying, to release the sudden tension

"What?" Aria turned her head to look at me.

I stop at the red light, and looked at Aria "your tattoo, it says Happiness" I smiled turned to look on the road again.

She giggled, God I just love hearing that "Yeah, I forgot you could read French"

I pulled up to the school's parking lot, and notice everyone was already here "Have you told anyone about us?" Aria asked me, just as I was about to get out of the car "I mean, I know you told Linda, but have you told anyone else?"

I shook my head "Nope, I didn't. Have you?" I question

"No. Is it going to feel awkward, your old student dating her ex-teacher?" Aria, suddenly tensed

"Aria, we've talked about this. Ten years ago... Why are you backing out now?"

She looked at me "I'm not, I'm just simply asking you. If it's going to feel awkward, come on Ezra you can't tell me you haven't thought about it?"

"No I haven't, and why should I care what other people think? I'm not in love with them, just you" I answered and pulled Aria in for a kiss. When I pulled away, I gave her my boyish smile I knew she loved.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what Aria?"

"Kiss me, and think everything is going to just swim away?" Aria arched an eyebrow.

"That's not why I just kissed you. I did it so you'll stop rambling, and I enjoyed it" I smirked

"Jerk" She pushed me to the side "So you and I right?"

"Yes, together. Let's do this" Aria and Both got out at the same time, and I took hold of her hand when we meant in the middle "what ever happens, I'm here okay?"

"I'm nervous" Aria told me "I haven't meant everyone"

"Really?" I question "I thought you knew everyone in Rosewood"

"Ezra, come on. I've hidden my life for the last 10 years. I wasn't even the one, who published my first book"

"What? Who then?"

"Yeah, it was Spencer. She took the book I was working on, and turned it into a publisher. When I came home from School, there was this woman sitting in my dinning area waiting to offer me a chance." Aria shocked the hell out of me with that one. "She said, even though it wasn't finished it showed promise."

"Why did, you wait so long to publish your next book?" I asked as we enter the school Gym

"I didn't, I've been working on children's books." I stopped and looked at Aria. "Ever heard of Annie Thomas?"

"Yeah, she wrote the Rail Road. I brought that book for my niece, cause she loved the Cartoon." I told her

"Where do you think they, got the Idea? Your dating the Author" Aria smirked and we both started walking again.

"That's you?" I asked in shock "You've really changed Aria" I said defeated, I've only manage to do Online Stories. And Aria's on top of the world

"Hey, Your my inspiration. If it wasn't for you, I would probable be working at a library wishing my name was on the shelf" Aria tried to comfort me "And I told you there's a lot about me you didn't know."

"Why did you use a pen name? When your name is already out there?"

Aria sighed "I used a pen name, because my publisher said it would give me that separate field. From adult books to children books. I said I didn't care, but she insisted.

"I'm proud of you Aria. You're an amazing person, you've achieved so much. And all the while raising 2 beautiful, amazing smart children. I don't know how you did it" I gushed

"It wasn't easy Ezra, Spencer helped out a lot. And she was attending Med classes. Hanna would occasionally come to New York, but Spencer was really the one that kept me sane."

"I should really thank Spencer then."

"Yeah, you should" Aria rolled her eyes

Aria and I finally made it to the School Gym, where they were holding the staff dinner. By the time we walked in, everyone was just talking, enjoying each others company. When Ella spotted us she smiled. So we walked over to her.

"Matthew just made the announcement, and introduce the new teachers and staff to everyone." Ella told us. "You missed out, Aria guess who's the new guidance consular?"

"Who?" Aria and I said in Unison, and both laughed it off at the same time.

"Simone" Ella said in Excitement, she didn't know. Simone was the one I cheated on Aria with.

"What?" Aria exclaimed "Your Joking right?" Aria asked and let go my hand...

ARIA'S POV:

I looked in between, my mom and Ezra. Raged started to flow through me, and my breathing started to get heavy

"Aria, I had knowIdea she was the new-" Ezra started

I just cut him off "Just save it, I don't' want to hear it" I held up my finger.

"You can't be mad at me for her being here" Ezra told me

"I'm not mad, I'm pissed off." I said and started to walk away. When my mom grabbed my arm

"Aria grace Montgomery, I am tiredof you running off." Ella yelled at me and everyone turned to look what was going on. "Tell me what the hell, is going on?"

"You want to know?" I spat

"Aria please" Ezra tried to grabbed hold of my hand, but I pulled away "Not here, let's find a quiet place to talk?"

I nodded and motion for the three of us, to head out the doors. But I heard Ezra's name being called, it was her. I turned around, and Ezra immediately grabbed me from the waist and carried me out the doors. "Ezra put me down" I exclaimed. "NOW!"

"You need to clam down Aria" Ezra said as he put me back on my feet "there's nothing going on between us"

"Aria, Ezra. Why did you leave, and why did Ezra have to carry you out of there?" Simone asked in excitement "How are you?" She looked at me.

"I'm just great, heard you'll be working here?" I tried so hard to put on a smile, but it just didn't come out.

"Yeah, Matthew offered me the Job this afternoon. Your dad, told me you'll be working here" She squealed

"I quit" I just blurted out

"What?" Ella, Ezra and Simone all said at the same time

"I quit" I repeated myself "I can't work here"

"Simone, will you leave please" Ezra asked while looking at me

"Sure" She patted Ezra's back and walked back to the party.

"Aria, what the hell?" Mom my yelled at me.

"Mom, please don't butt in where you don't belong" I said

"You will not talk to me like that Aria" My mom spat " NOW will one of you tell me what the happen in there?"

"Simone is the girl from New York, The one I slept with" Ezra told her, and looked at his feet.

"I can't work here, knowing she'll be in the same building. I'm sorry" I said, as a few tears rolled down my cheek

"Aria, you can't punish Ezra for something that happen Ten years ago" My mom same in a softer tone "I already told you this"

"I know mom, okay?" I said as I wiped my face

"Aria, we were having such a great time. Please don't let Simone ruin, the rest of our night" Ezra pleaded

"Are you two back together?" My mom arched an eyebrow

"Yeah" I answered "We are"

"When did this happen?"

"This afternoon" Ezra smiled at me "And I don't want that relationship status to change, please Aria. I want you not her"

"Can you give us, a minute please" I asked my mom, and took hold of Ezra's hand. And dragged him away, and down the hall and didn't stop till we ended up at my classroom

"Aria, we didn't need to go to another building to get away" Ezra chuckled "I'm really sorry, but I had knowidea she was going to be here"

"I don't know if I can do this" I said and sat up on my desk "If I stay here, I just might kill her"

Ezra shook his head "I promise nothing is going to happen. I've learned from my mistake. It's taken me a long, long time to get you back Aria. I don't' want to lose you again for something, that was the biggest mistake of my life."

Ezra came in front of me and graced my cheek "Okay, I'll stay. But I'm not promising I wont kill her" I smiled and pecked his lips.

Ezra then looked at me, and then the door and wiggled his eyebrows " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He whispered and pecked my lips again.

I opened my legs so he was standing, right in front of me. And pulled him closer to my body, Ezra then kissed me hungrily and I returned it. He licked my bottom lip, as if asking for entrance which I allowed. He then started to rubbed the side of my arm, slowly working his way down toward my thighs

I pulled away and looked at him "I don't think this is a good idea" I whispered, trying to catch my breath

He nodded, and pecked my lips again "Yeah, your right. I'm sorry"

"You need to stop apologizing. I can only take, so many I'm sorry's" I bit my bottom lip, and gently pushed him away from me so I could get down. "we need to head back, I'm pretty sure Simone is looking for you"

"Aria?" Ezra gave me his teacher stern look and I had to laugh "What are you laughing about?"

"You don't even realize do you?" I asked still laughing "You just gave me, that teacher look. Aria?" I mimicked his voice

"I don't' sound like that" he defended himself

"Yeah you do" I said and shooked my head "But I love it"

"Hey, I love you too." Ezra told me before we walked back to the GYM

EZRA'S POV:

Aria and I walked hand in hand, back to the Gym. When we finally reached the doors, I squeezed Aria's hand and pushed it open. Everyone looked at us, but we just ignored it and took a seat next to Ella. Aria then glanced, at Simone who was sitting at the same table as us with a look of curiosity. I leaned over and whispered, in Aria's ear and told her everything will be fine. Which in return she told me she highly doubt that.

The school, had catered for the event. Which turned out great, I don't think High school food would have been any better. Once the food, had arrived the DJ started playing soft melody music. Which helped relieve the tension from the table.

"So, Ezra how are you?" Simone asked while Aria was talking to some of the other teachers.

"I've been okay" I replied and took a sip of my water, wishing it would turn into some kind of heavy scotch.

"That's great, you know. I've tried calling you, after New York. But your number was disconnected." Simone then looked at Aria "Are you and Aria a couple?" She whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, we are. And about New-York, It didn't mean anything. It was just a fling" I said and looked over at Aria, who was totally missing this conversation.

"What? I thought..." I cut her off.

"I know what you thought, we were both drunk. It didn't mean nothing, to me. I'm sorry if I sound like a jerk, I'm in love with Aria."

"Yeah, you are a jerk. How can you just have random sex? It's not right" She was hurt. "And I wasn't drunk"

"What's going on?" Ella and Aria walked back to the table and I stood up.

"I had sex with Ezra" Simone announced, to a room full of people "And now he's telling me it didn't mean, anything because he's with Aria"

"You know what Simone-" Aria started, but I cut her off knowing where this is going.

"I think we should leave, have a good night everyone." I said, And Ella dragged Aria out of there. "Thank god" I thought to myself


	8. Chapter 8

"Aria, I think you should take some time off" My mom told me once we exited the gym, and went to our cars.

"Why should I?" I exclaimed "I'm not the one starting trouble"

"Aria, I don't know what to do with you anymore" Ella said and looked at Ezra "Take her home"

"Of course" Ezra said and gave a small smile to my mom.

"You can't tell him what to do, I'm not a child MOTHER" but at the moment, I'm really acting like one. "I can walk, oh and by the way. I'm leaving in January" I said and stormed off.

"What is she talking about?" was the last thing I heard...

**EZRA'S POV:**

I sighed in frustration "She's going on that book tour. Fuck" I swore "I don't want her to go, she's taking the kids with her."

"What?" Ella said and looked, as Aria got further away.

"I'll talk to you later" I said, before sprinting after Aria. She had already, turned the corner. And had gotten further away. Dang she can really walk. I thought to myself as I had gotten closer "Aria. Stop" I said and ran faster

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it" She yelled

"But I do." I said and stopped her, by grabbing her arm and pulling her to a halt. "Why are you so stubborn?" I asked

She looked me in the eyes, with a few loose tears rolling down her cheeks "What's it going to take for you, to trust me?" I asked as I wiped away, those tears. But still nothing, just silence "Just let me take you home"

"Fine" was all I had gotten out of her. Before she went ahead of me, and walked back to my car.

When we had gotten to my car, I opened the door for her. But she looked at the school, And looked at me. For a second I thought she was going to run back in and slap Simone or something. But she took in a breath and got in the car. I locked the door, and walked over to myside and started up the car.

There was no chance in hell, I'm taking Aria back to her House. I knew there were unsolved issues and I didn't want the kids to have to hear us yelling at each other. So I drove the 15 minutes to my apartment. And got out, and unlocked Aria's door.

"Take me home, Ezra" Aria said through her tears.

I bent down and put a hand on Aria's "Just talk to me please, I don't want to take you home, with the kids in the house." I asked in a clam voice

"I just want to go home, there's nothing to talk about" Aria looked at me, with sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, there is. Come on, if you don't get out. I'll just carry you upstairs" I smiled, and held out my hand for her to take.

After a few seconds, Aria rolled her eyes and got out of the car. I locked the door, and set the alarm before we both went upstairs. Once we walked up the two flight, of stairs I opened the door and motioned for her to enter.

"Why am I even here?" Aria asked as she took a seat on the couch, and grabbed her book off of the side table.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked completely ignoring her question

"yeah, cause I'm going to trust you making my coffee" Aria scoffed and I had enough of it.

"that's it" I exclaimed "I have been, nothing but nice to you. Sharing my feeling, making sure I play up to your standards. I'm tired, all I get from you is sarcasms."

"then take me home, I never told you to bring me here. Why don't you ask simone to come over?" Aria stood up and yelled back.

I walked over to the couch and looked her in the eyes "Will you just stop, saying that?" I hissed "I am not in love with Simone, you just need to drop that"

And that's when Aria punch me in the face "I'll never forget that." She spat "How could you sleep with her? Wasn't I good enough for you?" Aria broke down, she dropped to her knees and cried.

"Damnmit Aria. You're everything to me." I said and dropped to my knees as well "You're my everything. I don't know what else to say..."

"It's hard, for me to trust you Ezra. I want to, I really do." Aria cried out "It's hard. I'm going crazy thinking, of you with another women"

"Aria, look at me" I lifted her chin, so I was looking at her in the eyes. "I love you, nothing will ever change that. Not even your right hook" I smiled and Aria giggled

"I'm sorry about that..." She touched my face "It's turning color, I think you should put some Ice on that"

"You have a mean, punch Aria." I said and wiped the tears, that were staining her face.

"Yeah, I took some self defense classes in New York" Aria smiled and sat on the floor. Leaning her head against the couch. "Did you really read my book?"

"Yeah, every page" I answered and pulled Aria on my lap "can I get your Autograph" I asked and handed her the book.

"I usually get paid for that kind of stuff Mr.." She teased and grabbed the felt pen that was on the coffee table.

_B-26_

_You never know, what I've been through. Until you experience it yourself. You opened up a world that was beyond my reach, and for that I'll always be grateful. You don't know, how I used to wake up crying. Thinking about that tragic day, At your apartment. Only to find out it wasn't a nightmare, but reality._

_You gave me the inspiration, to write and explore what I truly am. And for that, you gave me one of the greatest memories of my life. The chance to expand, and share what I can do to the world. Although, you gave me that. You also gave me my most, extraordinary gift of all. Two wonderful and intelligence children. That we can both share together for the rest of ours lives._

_This is my Author's Note to you, take it and do what you please. But If I know you, the way I think I do. You'll eventually put it with the rest of your collection on the bookshelf..._

_All my love,_

_Aria Montgomery..._

"Here you go" Aria said and handed the book over to me.

"Thank you" I gave her a pecked on the cheek "you and our children, are all I want."

"We want you too" Aria replied, and leaned into me. "I really missed this, just the two of us in your apartment."

"watching old movies, and eating one of the few things I can actually cook" Aria giggled

"Eating take out, and just spending time with each other" Aria finished "yup, I missed it all."

"I missed you, having you in my arms. And praying we don't get exposed." I laughed "But it was all worth it, knowing I'll see you everyday."

**Simone drama coming up, now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a little fun writing it. I'll try and update soon, this chapter and the last two. I had already typed up, a week ago. That's why you peeps had two chapters in one day. So don't forget to review, I love hearing from you. Take care!**


	9. Chapter 9

As Aria lay sleeping, I sat at the edge of the bed watching her. She looked beautiful and peaceful there. I couldn't help but smile. Last night at that dinner was a nightmare, I really thought Aria was going to hit Simone. But it's not entirely Simone's fault. And to be honest, I really didn't know Aria had that much rage toward us. I'm kind of afraid what Monday will bring, when all three of us are in the same building again. It's not that I'm trying to protect Simone, I just don't want Aria to leave me again. If she does leave, there's only one thing I'm going to do. And that's quitting my Job, and following her to which ever destination she chose. I am not, and I mean not letting Aria get away that easy. Not this time.

A soft knock to the door, broke me away from Aria. I quietly got up, and opened the door. "Hey Ezra, how did the dinner go last night? What happen to your eye?" Spencer asked, she had work this morning. So she dropping the kids off.

"It was..."I trailed off looking in Aria's direction, not wanting to say anymore because of the kids. "I'll let Aria tell you." I said in a soft voice.

"Morning Dad, Aunty Spencer said mom was here" Amber asked curious as to way, Aria would be sleeping over.

"Yes, honey. Go wake her up. Where's EJ?" I question the ware about of my Son.

"He'll be up shortly, I gave him a few minutes with a certain girl from his class" Spencer smiled. "Well, I think she's from his class. But if you ask me I think he's pulling a daddy" Spencer laughed

I rolled my eyes "Funny Spencer, and here I thought it was Hanna with all the Jokes" I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I've got to go. But I'll send him up."

"Thank you..." I turned around to see Amber reading Aria's book "I thought you were going to wake her up?" I pointed to Aria.

Amber Shrugged "I saw Mom's book, and Mom looks so peaceful"

I nodded "yes, she does." I responded and took a seat next to Amber "Do you understand, what your mom is talking about?"

Amber giggled "It's about true love, and finding that special someone. Only to have lost them out of..." Amber trailed off just as EJ boomed through the door.

"Hey Dad" Ej was all full of giggles "How was the party?" He bounced on the chair and sat down.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I arched an eyebrow

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just asking son. Are you going to answer my question?

He took in a breath of air "She's seven, I see her everyday at school. But No were not dating." EJ smiled at me and Amber.

"OKay, but if you plan on asking her to be your girlfriend or something. Just remember one thing." I told him

"And what's that?"

"It's never going to happen, your too young and plus. You have your whole life ahead just think about your school work for now."

"But DAD" EJ wined "It's not like where going to do anything. Just go study"

"Where do you learn these kinds of stuff?" I shook my head "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, and beacon" A familiar voice, sang for the bed room. "With a cup of coffee."

The three of us turned around and looked toward Aria. Amber and Ej ran up to her, with open arms.

"I missed you last night mom, why didn't you come home?" Amber asked

Aria looked at me, and I just smiled. We actually had a great conversation last night. "Well kids. Your father and I are back together." Aria winked in my direction, as I slowly walked over to the bed.

"What? For real?" EJ asked in excitement, over the past few months. Ej has grown to really like me."That's great"

"Why don't we have a family day out?" I suggested as I took a seat on the bed, and pulled Amber on my lap "We can start with Ej's football game, and then maybe see a movie?"

"Dad?" Amber looked up at me and then at Aria "Can you take me to the father daughter winter break dance?"

I looked at her in shock, and loving. "It would be my pleasure, to escort my beautiful daughter to the dance." I said and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I smiled at my family, it's really the first time that we'll be together. I really haven't been in the same room with Ezra and the kids unless I or he was dropping them off. And now were going to be spending the day together. This should be interesting. I stood up from the bed, and smiled down at everyone as I walked into the bathroom. Last night Ezra had talked, about everything... Well mostly everything. Down from what the kids were like growing up, to the current events. We never talked about Simone, but I have this deep down gut feeling that were going to have to talk about her before school starts Monday. Last night I just wanted to hit her. Because the truth is, besides the girls. Simone actually knew about Ezra and I. And she had the nerve to sleep with him, knowing we were together. And that just broke my heart even more, Simone was always like a sister, and for her to sleep with the one person that means the world to me. Was like a knife stab to the heart, Ezra claimed they were under the influence. But I have always know Simone to hold her liquor. So I never believe for one second she was drunk. That's why when I saw her last night, I just... All that rage, and anger that has been bottled up for so many years. Just wanted to come out in one stiff motion. Although most of my rage came out, I still have a lot more where that came from.

"Mom, you've been in there for an hour... Did you get lost?" EJ yelled from the door "I have to use the bathroom"

I laughed and opened the door, EJ ran right in and closed the door shut. I then walked over to the counter and poured me a cup of coffee. Yes Ezra still knows how to make a great cup of coffee. I smiled and took a small sip, smelling the sweetness of the caramel coffee. Ezra then wrapped his arm's around my waist, and kissed my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" I question and turned around to look at his eye

Ezra shrugged and smiled "It hurts, but I'll get over it"

"I'm so sorry I hit you" I gave him a slight apologetic smile and a small peck to the lips.

"I get why you hit me, and I don't blame you for it." Ezra released my waist and walked over to the fridge to get the cream "I mean it was long over due, right?"

"Mom, Dad" Amber called out "Your not going to fight are you?"

Ezra and I looked at each other, as I took in a deep breath. "We better go, or Ej will be late for his game." I spoke out and grabbed my bag. Spencer was kind enough to get me some clothes for the day. I owe her my life.

"You guys didn't answer my question" Amber stood up, with her hands on her hips and gave us one of them. I WANT MY ANSWER NOW LOOK!

I shook my head "No sweetie, were not going to fight" I gave a slight smile trying to reassure her. As Ej came out of the bathroom.

"We should go" Ezra said, as he grabbed EJ's Football uniform and pads.

Everyone filed into Ezra's car. And he drove to the school's field. Once there, EJ had ran off into the locker room, and meant up with his team. While Amber sat with some of her friends from the cheer squad. Ezra and I took a seat on the bleachers next to each other, but we yet to say a word.

"Ms Montgomery?" A voice I did not know came up to me

I turned my head and looked at the young woman " Yes, How may I help you?"

She smiled and brought out my second book "Can I have an autograph?"

I smiled back and nodded my head "Sure, can I have your name..." I said as she handed me her book and pen

"It's Marie Johnson, I'm a huge fan of yours. And when I heard my son, was playing against the Rosewood Warriors. I just had to bring my book, and pray I ran into you."

"It's very nice to meet you, and thank you. I hope that my second book wasn't a big disappointment" I chuckled and handed her book back.

"Are you kidding me, I loved the part. Where you expressed your dying desire, for the one true love. And to have him really know the reason why, you did what you did. New York misses you Ms. Montgomery. I do hope you write a third book." She said as she walked off and sat with a few other people. Once they saw her book, and that it was actually Aria Montgomery sitting in the stands. They all came up to me asking me for an autograph and some pictures taken with them.

When the 6 woman and 3 Men finally had gotten my autograph. The two teams joined the field, I glance over at Ezra to see a really serious emotion on his face.

"What's wrong?" I question out of confusion. "Are you okay?"

Ezra looked at me "No, I'm not okay" He said and looked at the field

"Well are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Are you leaving, after winter break?" He question not even looking at me "If you are I want to know now, not when your packing your bags."

"Ezra look at me" I turned his face so I was looking at those beautiful sea blue eyes of His. "Do you really want me to stay?"

Ezra moved his face from my touch, and looked over at the people admiring my book. "I don't know anymore. But I know now what you mean, by you can't let your fans down. Those people came from New York to watch their son's play, and only hoped they ran into you." Ezra sighed, and looked back up to me "I don't want to be selfish, and keep you away from something you worked so hard for. But I also don't want you taking the kids away from me."

"I would never take them away from you"

"You did that already, you knew where I was and never contacted me. Hell you told my best friend not to tell me." Ezra whispered loud enough for me to hear

I looked at him hurt, and frustrated. He had to bring that up now, why couldn't he have waited till we were alone and not in public. A few tears ran down my face, and I stood up and walked off the bleachers. I didn't want anyone to see me breaking down. I walked into the school, and right to my class. I guess were lucky they were playing at Roseway Day Highschool's Football field today. I at least had some where to go.

I sat down at me desk and sobbed, I didn't think I could do this anymore. I already felt bad for taking away the first years of Amber and EJ's lives away from Ezra. But I had my good reasons, and then I started thinking about what he felt like knowing he had children and I kept that away from him... A few more tears started to roll down my cheek before my phone rang. It was Jason, even though we settled the divorce we still talk on the phone. He was really close to EJ with the sports and helping him out.

"Hey" I answered and wiped away my tears.

"How are you?" he asked me.

I chuckled a little " I could be better. How's Africa?" Jason has been doing some work there with the kids.

"Ah! It's hard, but one thing at a time right?" Jason laughed "How's Amber and Ej?"

"Their okay, EJ has a game today. And I'm at that now, we'll not right this second but the game has started" I told him.

"I miss you Aria" Jason told me "I wish thing's could go back to the way they were"

I sighed "I just didn't like the way you always followed me and the girls around, we needed space Jason."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. I love you to much, and we were living in New York. Could you really blame me for that?"

"Yes, New York had it's moments but..." I broke off at the sound of a soft knock on the door. "Can I call you back?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later" Jason said before we disconnected.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I sat on the bleachers as I watched Aria walk away. I knew what I said was a little uncalled for at the time. But watching her fans come up one by one, asking for her autograph hit a sore spot. I just got jealous, and hurt by it. I don't want her to go, and I most certainly don't want the kids to go with her.

A few people turned around to look at me, when Aria walked away. I rolled my eyes, and continued to watch the football game. I just needed time to myself, and I knew Aria needed it too. The game went into half time, and I stood up and told Amber to stay with her friends while I talked to her mother. There were only a few places Aria could have gone to, and since she wasn't at her favorite spot at the oak tree. I walked into the school, and down the hallway to that stop at the old to familiar classroom. Just before I was about to knock I heard Jason's name. "What the hell, Is she talking to Jason?" I thought to myself as I knock softly. She got off the phone, and turned in her seat.

"I don't want to fight Aria" was the first thing that came out of my mouth "I'm sorry for what I said."

"What ever Ezra. I'm just tired of all this fighting. From the moment I came back here, that's all we seem to do."

"So what are you saying Aria?" I was mad at this point, ready to fight for her. "Are you really leaving me?"

Aria said nothing, she stood from her chair and walked over to the window. I walked into the class room and stood next to her "Why do you hate me so much" I asked as my eyes became watery

"I don't hate you" Aria looked at me "I don't hate you Ezra, I'm glad your here right now."

"Then why are you leaving? I know we fight, but-"

"But nothing Ezra" Aria cut me off "I'm sorry, I just think it's best if we stick to the original plan"

"And what's that? We go back to being just parents and co-workers?" I spat

"Yes, we shouldn't have gotten back together" Aria started to cry again. "This relationship is wrong"

"No it's not, stop saying that" I cried and took hold of her hands. "I've never loved someone so much... Please don't do this to me" I begged

Aria shook her head "I can't do this anymore, I can't." She whispered, and walked out of the class.

Aria left me there standing next to the window. "What have I done?" I said to myself, as I let the tears that were threatening to escape fall. Not only did I promise myself that I would go with Aria where ever she went, but I let her walk away from me. We only had been back together for 12 hours, and yet we separated.

"What am I going to do now?"


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning rolled around. And I still haven't talked to Ezra, Spencer has been the one that Dropped off the kids and picked them up from his place. Matthew called last night asking for a word with me this morning. And I'm only guessing it has something to do with Friday night, at that stupid dinner.

I had gotten ready, and dropped the kids off at School. Amber and EJ are really upset with me right now, they told me that I was the one breaking up the family. And I never gave it a chance, But it's not like I'm taking their father away from them. They'll get to see him, it's just we have to work out a schedule.

I parked my car, and walked into campus. I really didn't know what lie's ahead. So I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door of the office. Once I did that, Matthew the schools principle opened it up right away.

"Ms. Montgomery, I'm glad you could make it" He said looking at his watch, so I was a few minutes late.

"Sorry, I had a few things to take care of this morning." I said and he moved aside to let me in.

When I walked in his office, Ezra was already sitting there. Looking just a terrible as me. But I took the chair opposite of him and faced Matthew.

"I don't know what's going on right now..." He started "But I want to talk about what happen on Friday." He looked between Ezra and I. We both stayed silent, as Ezra took a few glances in my direction. "Ezra, Is something going on between you and Aria?" he tilted his head.

"No sir, there isn't." Ezra choked out "Anymore. Aria is the mother of my children, we dated a while back. And" Ezra stopped to look at me, I looked out the glass window and shook my head.

"So you dated a student?" I looked at the principle

"It wasn't like that!" I spat "Ezra and I meant before school started, before we even knew what we were. We fell in love, and yes tried repeatedly to end things. But true love has it's way of finding each other, eventually we gave up fighting. And started secretly seeing each other." I told him "Until the end of my senior year, when Ella and Ezra decided to go to a book signing. And ran into Simone."

"Aria?" Ezra tried to stop me.

"NO Ezra. I'm tired of hiding, of fighting. This is it, I just want everything to come out." I started to cry "Ezra cheated on me, when I was pregnant with Simone."

"I didn't know you were pregnant... She Had known when I left where I was for years. And still kept it a secret, and had my best friend keep it from me as well." Ezra exclaimed.

"Stop" Matthew shook his head "Your free to go Aria, Ezra I want to talk to you..." He motioned for Ezra to sit back down. I grabbed my bag and walked out of there like it was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"I'm sorry, you had to get in the middle of that" I told him once Aria left

Matthew shook his head "I don't know what to say, You and a student Ezra?"

"I know, and I love her. I can't deny that"

"Then why did you cheat on Aria? You know what's she's been through during Highschool, and to think she accomplished so much." Matthew arched his eyebrow "Look, I'm not mad about the whole student teacher thing. I just don't want what happen on Friday, to happen again. And if Simone working here is a problem, then I suggest the three of you work it out."

I Looked at him shock and a little taken back, by what he said "We can't work it out. Aria doesn't' trust me, and she won't even talk to me. I don't know what to do?"

he took in a deep breath "I wish I could help you, but I just don't know... If there is anything I can do, just let me know."

"Why are you supporting us?" I questioned "I mean, Thank you. But why?"

Matthew chuckled and look toward the door. " My wife, was my student. And I can't deny true love. When Aria spoke, of how the two of you meant. I saw the fire and passion that came with that story." He stopped and looked at his ring "My wife and I have been married for over 30 years, and I wouldn't regret it for one second. Aria is upset, and hurting. You can't blame her for keeping your kids from you. And don't rub it in her face, she needs to know that you support her. In order to get the trust you want back."

I looked at him amazed "Your right" was all I said before sprinting out of the office, and down the hall. I stopped short when I saw Aria talking to Simone, in front of her Class room.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I was hurt and confused to why I was the only one allowed to leave the office. But then again, I'm sure Ezra was the one getting into trouble for dating his student. I walked out of the office, and started to walk toward my class room.

There's not many people here, considering it's only 7:15 in the morning. When I got to my classroom, Simone was there.

"What the hell, do you want?" I hissed. "You need to leave me alone, I will not be hold for my actions"

"Aria, why are you so mad at me? I have done nothing wrong" She looked genuine.

"You slept with Ezra, you knew he and I were a couple." I was just about ready to slap her "why did you hurt me like that?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head "I'm sorry. It was in the moment kind of thing. I totally forgot that you and him were a thing." She defended herself

"You were supposed to be my friend, and you just betrayed me like that." My breathing started to get heavy and labored "I can't stand the sight of you, your nothing but a Slut"

And that's when Simone slapped me "Don't you ever call me a Slut, I'm not the one who had kids from the teacher you whore."

I was just about to punch her when, Ezra grabbed me from behind. I looked up and he was furious "You need to leave the school." He told Simone

"I'm not going anywhere. You think I didn't know about you and Aria when we slept together. I did" Simone smirked "And I must say Aria, Ezra is so great in bed. OH MY GOD" She Exclaimed and rolled her eyes, as if she was in pleasure.

I pushed Ezra away, and lunged for Simone. I started to hit her in the face, when Ezra pulled me off of her. Simone was now on the ground with me in Ezra's arm's holding me back "I hate you, I can't stand the sight of you."

"Wow, look at Ms. Montgomery" One of my students said to his group of friends "She is tiny, but she can really pack a punch"

"That's HOT" another student yelled out.

I looked in the now crowded hallway, and back down at Simone. "Aria, get in the class." Ezra told me. "I'll deal with this."

"Like you dealt with it, when it happen?" I asked sarcastically "You two, deserve each other." I hissed before walking down the hall, and started crying. Ezra ran after me, and pulled me to a halt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ezra yelled at me and pulled me, into the opened classroom. "I go out of my way, to try and make you happy. But you turn around and slap me in the face."

"I don't want to be with you, you see this?" I gestured between us "Is getting us no where. Were always fighting, I don't want the kids to grow up around that." I yelled back and walked away from him.

"What are you two doing in here?" My Mom walked in and I looked around, to notice Ezra pulled us into her classroom.

Ezra and I both full of rage ignored my mom's chipper comment, and settled her things down on the desk. While Ezra and I kept eye contact "Is everything okay?" She finally looked at our faces "What happen now?"

"Aria kicked Simone's ass" Ezra told her "In the middle of the hallway, oh and did your daughter tell you that she broke up with me after 12 hours?" Ezra looked at her.

"Oh yeah! Because I'm going to go running to mommy, when the adults have a fight. Please Ezra, when have you known me to do that?" I scuffed

"Enough" My mom yelled, and looked out the door. The crowd of students stood by the door. So she closed it and walked back over to us "The both of you SIT" When I didn't sit, she slapped me upside my head

"What the he-"

"Watch you tone with me Aria, And sit your ASS down now" Ella looked me in the eyes. So I sat down two seats away from him "for years Aria, I have done nothing but treat you like an adult. And maybe that was wrong on my part" I looked at her confused "I never let you have your teen years, and you went straight from child to adult."

"Where is this going?" I asked not wanting to hear more.

Ella gave me that pissed off look for interrupting her "You grew up knowing exactly what you wanted, and went after it. You wanted Ezra and for the last two years of high school, you and Ezra did all that sneaking around just to be together" She stopped to look at Ezra "Aria is stubborn, and selfish you don't deserve to be with someone like her."

"I don't have to sit, here and be bashed by my own MOTHER" I stood up, and started to walk away. When Ezra grabbed my hand, and forcefully pulled me on his lap. "Let me go"

"NO! I'm jealous of you Aria." Ezra started "your mother is right, you've always known what you wanted to do. And yes even when we were dating, you were always the confident one keeping us together. And now the table has reverse, I'm the one trying desperately hard to stop you from leaving."

"Ezra-" I tried to cut him off. But he covered my mouth

"No, you always get the last word and for once it's my turn." He closed his eyes, and reopened it after a few seconds "If you leave, I'll go with you. I don't want Simone, never did. Not even when Ella tried to hook us up" I giggled and looked at my mom who shrugged "You and I both know, that this constant bickering we do. Is only because we love each other."

"What are you saying?" I asked him, and got off of his lap. But he still had a grasp of my left hand.

"Will you Marry me?" My mother gasped "Aria Grace Montgomery, you are my life. I made the biggest, unforgivable mistake ten years ago. I stand before you today, asking for a new chance. Will you Marry me?"

**Thank you so much for the Reviews. I love you all, and I hope your enjoying this story so far. Please don't forget to Review, I know there is a few of you who only read but why don't you REVIEW I am a nice person and I wont bite... (WELL MAYBE) Just kidding. But I do love hearing from you, if you have anyother Idea's maybe on what she should say. YES OR NO? let me know. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN.**


	11. PART 1

As the three of us stood there, Ezra and I looked into each others eyes. The way he held determination and wanting an answer. One I couldn't give him right now, was just breaking my heart. "Not now Ezra" I whispered and took my hand away from his. "There is just so much baggage between us right now."

"I didn't say we have to get married tomorrow Aria" Ezra stood up, and looked down at me. "Eventually, when you learn to trust me again. I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me."

"We need to get to class" I said and walked to the door.

"Where does this leave us Aria?" Ezra spoke out "I want to know, if you truly just see me as a parent."

"No" I whispered loud enough for him to hear and walked out.

I walked out into a crowded hallway, full of students looking at me for answers as to what went down earlier. "BELL RANG!" I yelled out "GET TO CLASS!" I said and watched as everyone filed into their respectful class. Ezra came out shortly, and looked at me in shock. But I just turned on my heal and walked to my class.

When I opened and closed the door, my first lesson stopped talking. All their attention were on my now. "Did everyone turn in your book report?" I question and took a seat behind my desk.

"Ms. Montgomery?" I heard a voice say, and I looked up to noticed one of the guys that were down in the hallway.

"Yes, Peter?" I said and looked around for my lesson book.

"You rock" I looked up to see everyone smiling at me "I have never saw, a woman your size kick someone's butt the way you did"

I shook my head, and look down. "What I did, was uncalled for. And I don't wish that kind of drama on anyone."

"But Ms. Montgomery?" Another student called out.

"What is it Jennifer?" I put my chin in the palm of my hands and looked at her.

"I watched the replay, and I must say. You should really teach a self defense class"

"Replay?" I question "Who recorded it?"

"It's on you-tube and facebook!" Jennifer replied "I don't know who did it, but it's up there."

"Oh my god" I whispered "You know what? Free time, unless you didn't finish the book report, I want you working on it. But the noise has to stay in doors, I don't' want it to be heard out. UNDERSTAND?" I said and stood from my desk. I need to tell Ezra.

I walked out of my class, and brought out my phone. I looked at my facebook page. And saw the new updates, I had a few of the girls links so it was easy to find. I watched the video, over and over again. Then it dawn on me, I'm a bitch. And to have Ezra, by my side protecting me. Backing me up, after what I did to him. Is true love, he yelled at Simone for me. I let a few tears slid down my cheek before walking over to his class and knocking loudly on the door. I also heard a few voices, so I'm just assuming that Ezra couldn't get his class in order also.

"Ms. Montgomery?" Ezra question as he opened the door. "What's wrong?"

I said nothing, and just flung myself on him. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Ezra didn't waste anytime, before kissing me right back. He moved me out of the doorway and into the hall, lips still attached to each other.

A few claps from both my class and his, was echoing throughout the hall. We broke apart a few seconds later, panting and gasping for air "I'm so sorry Ezra, I didn't realize what I was doing to you" I told him, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Ezra pulled me closer to him

"I'll always be here for you." He whispered into my ear "Do you forgive me?"

I nodded "Yes, I forgive you." I smiled before Ezra kissed me once more. "we better get our class in order" I told him before we both shared one last kiss.

"Why don't we just go out to the field, and combined free lesson?" Ezra asked me in a whisper.

"Sure, that sounds great." I replied and took hold of his hand "Class will be held on the field, everyone grab your stuff" I said as we turned our attention to the students.

Everyone cheered and a few of my nerd students groaned. I really felt happy with my choice of action. Not the one on facebook, but the one I just made right here and now. Everyone took about 5 minutes, and we all went out to the field. Ezra and I hand in hand.

"Mr.. Fitz?" Ezra's student spoke out

"What is it Riley?"

"Are you and Ms. Montgomery, going to you know..." He winked at me, and I looked at Ezra wide eyes.

"No, were not going to have Sex. And that was totally inappropriate" Ezra responded.

Ezra's POV:

"Okay, class settled down." I announced as we made it to the field.

There were a few other classes, and when they caught sight of mine and Aria's class they gotten a little out of hand. Full of gossips and whispers to each other. But we just ignored it.

"Alright I want my class to finish chapters 7- 10 and the rest is free lesson. No one is to leave the field, until the bell rings."

"And for those of you, who didn't finish the book report finish it now. It's due at the end of class, and for those of you who did finish it please don't interrupt the rest of those who didn't. Also if your willing too, you can work in groups." Aria looked at the students as they all brought out their materiel and went straight to work.

I pulled Aria a side, and gave her a hug "What made you change your mind?" I asked as I released her.

Aria Shrugged "I saw the footage, and I didn't want to be that person Ezra it scared the shit out of me."

I looked at her confused "What footage?"

"You didn't know?" She asked and took out her cell "My so call rampage is on facebook, and YouTube" She brought up the Video and I watched it. "It made be realize, that Simone it just a bigger Bitch then I am. But my actions, toward her were scary."

I laughed and handed the phone back "You really got her good though" I said and touched my eye "I'm so sorry, I-"

"I know Ezra" Aria cut me off "And so am I, I... There's just so much we have to work on, but I'm willing to put all the past behind us and start fresh. One step at a time, and I'll take you up on that offer"

I netted my eyebrows in confusion "Which one?"

"I'll Marry You"

I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face "Are you sure?" I asked in excitement.

"Yes, but please note. That I would like a long engagement, just so we could work on going forward. I know Simone is going to cause drama, so we have to work on that first."

"Aria, that's fine by me. I've waited ten year's just to see you again. I can wait a year or two before we say I do" I said and pulled her into a kiss, which I made sure it lasted.

"Ms. Montgomery, Mr. Fitz is it alright if I use the bathroom? I didn't want to interrupt"

"It's fine Calvin." I looked at Aria and she started to giggle "I think were neglecting our class"

"It is free lesson Ezra." Aria rolled her eyes "So, Friday night after EJ's last game. Want to have dinner?"

"Really? I have the workshop, but I'll be there" I replied

Aria netted her eyebrows "Your not going to miss his game are you?"

I shook my head "No, the game is at 4 and the workshop is at 2:30. I'll be there in plenty of time."

"Okay, I hope your right" Aria looked at me once more before walking off and helping a few students with their assignments.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

It's a Wednesday afternoon, school had let out early. Ezra had a meeting with one of his students parents. So I was in the blencher's watching Amber and EJ's practice. It was EJ's second to last practice, before the chapionship game. It's fast how time fly by. It's already coming to the middle of November, and thanksgiving is coming soon, just in a couple of weeks.

Amber is really taking a heavy liking to cheerleading, and her academics is really up there. She's accepting an award, for most outstanding student this Friday along with a few other students. And I can't be more than proud of her.

EJ on the other hand, is struggling with a few classes. Like Math, but is showing promising. His teacher said it's mostly in his long division, that he can't carry the number up. But with a little tutoring he'll be able to pull his grade up from a C. And here I thought it was still a passing grade.

Amber and EJ are still a little unsure, of Ezra and mine's relationship. EJ went back to talking to me, Amber on the other hand has not talk to be since. When I try and make attempt to talk to her. She just walks up to her room, or claims that she has extra credit home work or some other kind of excuse. Before Ezra, my kids and I were close as ever, and now it's like there taking his side over mines.

"Hey sweetie" Ezra walked up to the blencher's and took a seat next to me. "How is everything here."

I sighed and looked out to the field "It's good, Amber is accepting an award. And EJ has trouble in Math and needs a tutor."

"What? A tutor?" Ezra looked at me confused "I thought he was doing good?"

I shrugged and shook my head "His teacher, pulled me aside today. And he has trouble with long division. So I'm thinking, I'll just get one of my AP students and asked them to work with him."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I mean. He needs the help and I know for a fact, you're no help to him in that department. So I'll just make a sign up sheet, and of course it's going to be a paying Job. So I'm sure they'll want it, for a few hours a week" I answered

"Aria, I'll pay for his extra studies. It's not a problem"

"Ezra, I know you're trying to help but-"

"But nothing Aria, in case you forgot those are my children also. I want to help in everyway that I can"

"Okay, then I'll set up the tutor's and you'll pay ten dollars an hour" I tilted my head.

"Ten dollars? Okay" Ezra joked and gave me a kiss "I'll do anything I can."

"I know, can you also do me a favor?" I smiled and gave him a puppy dog look

He started laughing "Amber makes that same face, now I know where she got it from"

I playfully slapped him in the arm "I'm serious"

"Okay, my love what can I do for you?"

"Talk to Amber" I said and looked over in her direction "She hates me, refuses to talk to me. Let alone be in the same room" I finished with tears treating to escape my ears

"Aria, Amber doesn't hate you" Ezra tried to comfort me

I looked at Ezra "If I leave, I'll let them stay with you. But please just get Amber to talk to me"

"I'll talk to her, I'm sure it's nothing." Ezra smiled, and then looked at me confused after a few seconds "You said IF?"

I nodded "I have to give my answer, at the end of the week." I sighed "But I'm not sure if I want to go"

"Aria, I know I haven't been supportive of you. But I think you should do it."

"You're plenty supportive Ezra." I told him

He shook his head "I'm not. From the time you've gotten back, all I did was try and get you to stay. And that was selfish on my part. I've always been supportive of you in the past"

"Ezra-" I tried to cut him off

"let me finish" He smiled and turned his body so he was facing me "I've been Jealous, you're this amazing author. And your still going strong, while I only published a few online stories and only prayed that my name would one day be on those shelf at the book stores. And for that I'm sorry. I want you to go out, and make a great name for yourself. To meet your fan's and travel the world, not some teacher who only stays from one place to the other for a limited of time."

"Ezra you are an amazing author, don't cut yourself short. And you want to know a little secret?" I smiled

"What's that?" He gave me a defeated look

I dug into my bag and handed him a few paper work "I did this a few weeks back, EJ said you were working hard on it. And thought I could do something to help"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria handed me a stack of papers, and I opened it up. It's the book I've been working on. I looked at her confused but then she went on, and told me how she received them. I smiled and looked at my son out on the field, now I know what he was doing. When I caught him snooping through my stash of books.

"Did you read it?" I asked

"I did and so did my editor. She said, if you wanted to pursue your writing career to let me know or give her a call."

I looked at her in shock and disbelief "You did that for me? But why?"

She shrugged "It's the least I could do. I at least owe you that"

"Aria you don't owe me anything, Just being here is all I ever wanted" I pulled Aria onto my lap and gave her a kiss, making it heated real quick

"Eww, get a room" EJ exclaimed, and Aria pulled away

"You son, have some explaining to do" I told him with a serious face

"But I didn't do nothing, I swear" He protested

"Come here"

"Ezra, be nice" Aria whispered in my ear, and moved my hair out of my face.

"Dad, I promise. The boys pants that boy first, I just watched"

"What?" Aria stood from my lap "What is wrong with you?"

"Mom, I told them not to do it. But they didn't listen to me" EJ, was on the verge of a break down. "I promise please don't ground me again."

"I'm not going to ground you, if what you say it true." Aria shook her head

"EJ, that's not what I was going to tell you." I told him "I was just going to say, how dare you go behind my back. And give your mom the book I was writing." I laughed "You just got in trouble for something, you may or may not have been in part with"

"Man dad, why did you have to make that face and make me think I was in trouble? Thanks a lot" He pouted.

"Don't blame your father EJ. You should have said something when it happen, think about what the boy has felt for days." Aria hissed

"But mom, I didn't do anything. I promise, you know me better then that"

"Okay, but I want to know names of these boys" Aria looked at Amber "Amber, did you know about this?" Amber just shrugged.

"Why don't you take EJ home, and I'll take Amber with me?" I whispered into Aria's ear

"Are you sure?"

I nodded "Yeah, I'll pick up some dinner" I told her and watched as she walked off with EJ

**This it is... Sorry about mistakes, and the words being close together sometimes. I don't know why that is? But I hope your liking the story. Please leave a Review I love hearing from you guys. It makes me want to go on. **


	12. PART 2

**Thank you to everyone who has review. It really means a lot. I know I usually leave the A/N at the end but I felt like writing it at the top. haha anyways. I hope your enjoying this story. I really don't know how long I should make it. I have the next couple of chapters typed and ready to upload, but that all depends on you. Now if you have any Idea's as to what I should or who should come into the story. Let me know, as for Hanna and Emily, they'll be coming back to Rosewood soon. So stay tune for them. And along with Toby and Caleb, and maybe Jason I'm not sure about Jason. But enough rambling this is the next Chapter enjoy...**

"So spill?" Was the only thing I said when, Aria and EJ left "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, What's for dinner?" Amber asked

"Amber sweetie, something is wrong. Are you not happy with your mom and me together?"

"Dad, I'm thrilled that you and mom are working out your differences. But how long is it going to last?"

"Is that why you've been giving you're mother the cold shoulder?"

"Yes" Amber gave me an short answer "She's always pushing you away. I love you dad, I don't want you to leave or us to leave. I like it here"

I closed my eyes "I love you too Amber" I smiled and embraced her in a hug "I promise, no one is leaving. Permanently"

"Promise?" She sniffled

"Yes, baby girl. I promise" I smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes "Let's grab some Chinese food for dinner. What do you say?"

"Orange chicken?"

I chuckled "You are your mother's child"

Amber and I shared a laugh, and walked over to the car. At least I can tell Aria why Amber was brushing her off... I walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door for Amber, then walked over to the driver side and got in.

"So, Mr.. Mings or Mrs. Coo's take out?" I asked and started up the car.

"I like Mr.. Mings egg rolls better"

"Me too, so Mr. Mings it is." I smiled and drove out onto the main road.

Amber turned on the radio, and my eye's opened wide when the music came on

"This was mom and your song right dad?" Amber looked at me

"how did you know that?"

"Mom used to play it all the time. She eventually told us."

"I did too. Just don't tell your mom that" I chuckled

Amber giggled "It'll be our secret." She smiled and looked out the window "Can we also get the chow mien noodles?"

"Anything you want." I answered and pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"I want to know, who these boys are?" I asked my son, when we pulled out of the parking lot "I don't want you hanging around them"

"Mom, it's not a big deal." EJ answered "Beside, it's not like I was the one doing the pantsing"

"EJ it's not about who did it. You're lucky you didn't get in trouble for being there"

"Fine, It was Michael James and Jeremy Kahn"

"Kahn? Who's his parents?" I asked curious

"Mona, that girl from the news's paper. But I don't know who, his father is."

"Really, and how old is he?"

"Eight, Ah mom you're not going to call her are you?"

I shook my head "No, but please stay away from that kind of trouble. I don't need my kids being in the paper for that kind of advertisement"

"Okay mom, Understood" EJ rolled his eyes "Can we get a cheeseburger or something? I'm hungry."

"We'll have dinner, as soon as Amber and your dad get back" I answered and pulled into the drive way. "Oh, and by the way. You'll be getting a tutor for Math"

EJ groan "It's just too hard, I'm not a smarty pants like Amber"

I giggled and turned around in my seat "Just work with this person, and try to get your grade up. If you want to play sports, you can't get anything lower then a C average."

"I know" EJ sighed "So who's helping me?"

Ej and I got out of the car "I don't know yet, but I'll let you know by next week. Now go start on your homework, if you need help let me know."

"Alright" Was all Ej said before walking into the house.

I grabbed my paper work that I need to grade out of the car, before heading inside. "Ms. Montgomery?"

I turned around, and saw a police officer "Yes, how may I help you?"

"This is for you" He handed me an envelope "And if you don't mind, Can I have an autograph?" He smiled

"Sure" I was a little skeptically at first, but signed his piece of paper.

"Thank you, have a great night"

"You too." I said and walked into the house.

I put all my stuff down on the coffee table, and opened up the envelope. "What the fuck" I mumbled to myself. I grabbed my phone and called Ezra.

After a few rings he answered "Were pulling up into the drive way" I didn't even answer him, but meant him by the door.

He and Amber were full of smiles, until he glanced at my face. This has got to be the most bogus thing I have ever heard of. "Mom, I'm sorry that I've been giving you the cold shoulder." And from that line, my anger subsided "It's alright baby, but can I talk to you father for a few minutes. Then we'll all have dinner okay?"

Amber smiled "Even dad?"

I nodded "Even Dad" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Aria, what's going on?" Ezra asked when I closed the door, after Amber went in.

I handed him the letter "Simone is charging me with assault" I said.

"What? But she hit you first, I saw it"

"I know, and so did a lot of my students." I laughed "She has no chance of winning this, I'll just plead self defense"

"you know I'll back you up in this, I saw the whole thing" Ezra pulled me into a hug

"Thank you" I breath out "Let's go have dinner"

"So I'm invited to dinner?" Ezra smirked

I rolled my eyes "yes, come on. I smell Mr. Ming's egg rolls"

Ezra laughed "You sure do."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

During dinner, Amber and Aria made up. EJ complained about getting a tutor, but saying if the tutor was a girl then he's all for it. That earned a slap from Aria and a few laughs from Amber and I. Now the kids are upstairs finishing their home work and getting ready for bed. While I'm down stairs, in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Aria go crazy because the dishes don't look right.

"You need to relax" I said and walked up to Aria taking the plate from her and putting it in the dish washer. "Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." Aria sighed and took a seat on the stool "I just don't get Simone, she attacked me first and has the nerve to send me a lawsuit notice."

"Aria, this will all blow over. Simone has nothing on you, well hire the best lawyers and have this stupid situation thrown out the window."

"I have lawyers Ezra. They're already paid for." Aria smiled

I took hold of Aria hands "Then why are you sweating? Besides, you have that video of Simone hitting you first"

"I do" Aria shook her head and hopped of the stool "I totally forgot about that"

I laughed and helped Aria with the rest of the dishes.

"I'm going to check on the kids. Do you mind putting on a pot of coffee?" Aria asked me, before running upstairs.

I smiled and looked through every cabinet to look for the coffee, only to find myself being an idiot because it was right on the counter. I shook my head and chuckled to myself, before placing the water in the coffee maker and turning it on.

"well, their both a sleep. And I have a few papers to grade. Are you planning on having a cup of coffee with me?" Aria said, when she re-entered the kitchen.

"Umm. Actually, I think I should head home. I have a few things, that I have to do."

"Like what?" Aria asked and wrapped her arms around my neck "You can stay?"

I smiled "Are you sure, I don't want to take you away from you teacher duties"

"Yes, we could even skip the teacher duties, and invade the guess bedroom downstairs." she winked at me and started to trail kisses on my neck working her way down to my chest.

"Aria?" I moaned out, as she continued to kiss down my chest and unbutton my shirt. "Are you sure, you want to go there?"

She looked up at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, bending down and grabbing Aria from her thighs. "I trust you Ezra"

I crashed my lips onto Aria's, and we both started to fight for dominance. With my left hand, I placed it on her back while Aria wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked up to the counter and placed Aria on top. Not breaking the make out session, I started to unbutton her blouse, and sliding the skirt she was wearing up her legs. We broke apart, and looked into eachother's eyes.

"The bedroom, is just around the corner" Aria told me.

I picked her up, as Aria started to giggled. I carried her in the bedroom, bridal style and kicked the door close. I slowly placed Aria on the bed, and smiled as she took off her blouse fully showing, the black bra that she was wearing. "Like what you see?" Aria asked in a seductive voice

"No" I said and shook my head at the same time. "I think, you need to take these off" I smirked and slid of the skirt to reveal the matching thong. "much better"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I giggled as Ezra took off his undershirt, to reveal his abs. Ezra has been working out. "DAMN" I whispered as Ezra placed his lips upon mines, and we resumed our make out session. I slid my hand down Ezra's back in a seductive way, working my way down to his belt. Slowly taking the buckle off and unzipping his pants. While I arched a little and Ezra unclasped my bra from behind. "Your beautiful" Ezra whispered and went down to my chest. I could feel, his hard member touching my thigh, making me feel more wet then anything. "I want you" I moaned into his ear, as Ezra then came up to suck on my neck. I pushed his pants down, showing his boxers "Are you sure, this is what you want?" Ezra always making sure. "You need to stop talking" I said and took off Ezra's Boxer, he then slid his hands up my leg trailing kisses as he did, and slid of my thong.

Once the thong was off, Ezra started to play with me a little. Teasing every spot on my belly before working his way back up to my lips. I could still feel, his member inching it's way toward my wetness. God this felt just like my senior year. Both of us, wanting and waiting for the other. I opened my legs just a little more and wrapping them around Ezra, as he finally entered me. I moaned a little, letting the feeling of him going in and out, giving me the pleasure that I wanted and needed. We both started to go at the same rhythm, moving together. Letting out the same breaths of air.

After an hour Ezra and I finally collapsed together, after hitting the right spot. "That was-"

"Amazing" I cut him off, and turned to myside to face him "It was long over due."

"You got that right" Ezra smiled and crashed his lips to mine "I love you Aria"

I giggled and kissed him again "I love you too." I rested my head on his chest and started to trace circles on them "Stay the night?"

"Alright" Ezra said, as he wrapped an arm around me. "I miss this"

I tilted my head a little so I was looking at him "What the love making?"

"Well that too, but most of all just us being together like this."

"Yeah, I miss it too. Maybe you should move in?" I blurted out.

"What?" Ezra moved a little so he was prompt up on an elbow.

I did the same and looked at him "Why don't you move in? Spencer is planning on moving out soon, finding her own place. So why not?"

"Aria, were still working things out."

"I know, but we can work it out here" I smiled and pushed Ezra down so I could, rest my head on his chest "you don't have to, if you don't want to. But just think about it?"

"Okay. I'll think about it"

"I'm going to jump in the shower, you want to join?" I asked, and hopped off the bed. "If not then I'll take the one in my room, and you can use this one" I pointed to the guess bathroom.

"I'll Join you" Ezra hopped off the bed, and lifted me off my feet

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria and I came out of the shower, I would say about 45 minutes later. Having to do with round two in the shower. God I really didn't know, what had gotten into Aria this week. First she surprised me with the book offer, and then she surprised me with inviting me over for dinner on a Wednesday night. And now I'm downstairs waiting for Aria to come out of her room, in only a towel around my waist. Not that I'm complaining , but something is different about her today.

"Hey, look what I found" Aria took the last step into the living room, handing me a few clothes.

"Is this mines?" I smiled and slipped on the old Hollis shirt

"Yeah, I can't believe I still have that" Aria plopped down on the couch "And you can used these" She gave me some sweat pants.

"YALE?" I question "when did you get theses?"

"My freshman year, That's where I attended for a couple semesters before NYU"

"I didn't know that" I answered and took a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "what else don't I know about you?" I chuckled

Aria took in a deep breath "Well, I'm pretty much the same person. I just lived a little, I felt like I was holding myself back and wanted a change"

"Is that why your so dead set on going on this book tour"

Aria nodded "Yeah, pretty much. But I feel like leaving my children behind, for my personal achievement is selfish"

"Aria, it's not selfish. In fact I encourage it, and I want you to go. When were you planning on telling the kids?"

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it."

"Well, promise me one thing" I asked and Aria looked up at me "Promise, you'll come back."

"I promise" We shared a passionate kiss.


	13. POOR BABY!

**Sorry for the Mistakes, I'm sure there's a few. I'm feeling a little sick, so had to stay indoors. So here's the next chapter.**

"Hey, wake up... Aria" Spencer shook me awake with a huge grin on her face. "Kitchen" She whispered.

I looked around my surroundings, and noticed Ezra and I fell asleep on the couch. I rubbed my eyes, and looked at the cable box for the time. It was 5:45 in the morning. I followed Spencer into the kitchen, to find her with her arms crossed and waiting for answers.

"What?" I pushed passed her and started to make a fresh pot of coffee

"Spill it Aria. He's in your sweats, sleeping on the couch with you in his arms." She shook her head "What happen last night?"

I smiled remembering everything "A little bit of this, and a whole lot of that" I turned around to see Spencer's Jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god, you slut" She started laughing "Was it as good, as the first time?"

"Better, My god Spencer. It's unbelievable, the way.."

"I don't want the intimate details" She laughed "I'm going to take a shower, and get to bed"

"Alright." I laughed and headed back to the living room. I smiled when I heard Ezra laughing in his sleep.

"Ezra, wake up" I kissed his lips. "Come on, wake up." I then nudged his shoulder.

"What time is it?" Ezra mumbled, not even looking at the clock.

"Um 5:55" I answered after looking at the clock.

"Then we can sleep, for another half an hour." He pulled me down and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I love you Aria."

"I love you too, Ezra. But we have to wake up, remember it's a school day. And I have to get breakfast ready for the kids. Plus you have to go home, and change." I told him

"What? You didn't take home any of my sweater vest" Ezra chuckled

"Actually I did, but you can't have that back" I smirked and Ezra's eye's shot open

"You actually have my sweater vest?"

I smiled and bit my lip while nodding "Yeah, I do. The red one, you had on. The time you tried to save me for Jason" I answered

"I also wondered where that one went, but I never thought you'd have it."

"Where did you think you left it?" I asked

Ezra shrugged "At Hollis or something, cause I'd always wore an undershirt. So I thought I might have taken it off."

"MOMMY!" Amber yelled from upstairs, and Ezra and I went spiriting.

"Amber what's wrong?" I asked in a panic, everyone at this point was up. Spencer ran out of the bathroom with only her towel.

"Where were you?" She cried "I don't feel good"

"I'm sorry baby, I was down stairs with dad" I answered and felt her head "You're burning up, Spencer please?"

"Of course" She answered and pulled Amber into the room. "Why don't you guys get ready..."

"Thank you" Ezra said, and walked into EJ's room "So, about yesterday."

"Mom, already talked to be about that Dad" EJ wined

"I know, but I haven't. I don't want my son around that kind of boys, please promise me. You'll tell the teacher or someone when it happens?"

"I promise. Did you sleep here?" EJ smiled "with mom?"

"Yes, I did. I slept on the couch" Ezra said and walked out. "Our son"

"I know baby, I know" I giggled and walked into Spencer's bed room

"So she differently has a temperature, and her throat is a little raw. She has to stay home today, there is a bug going around. But I don't think it's anything major just yet." Spencer told me "I'm going to be home, so I can keep an eye on Amber."

"I'll stay home today, You just gotten off from work. And you pull another double tonight so, you should get some sleep. If I need you, I'll just wake you up." I turned to Ezra. "Can you drop EJ off at school and pick him up?"

"Of course, and I'll let the school know you'll be out today" Ezra gave me a kiss, and walked up to Amber. "Feel better baby, Daddy will be back to check on you okay?"

Amber nodded, and fell back asleep "I gave her some cold medicine, but it wasn't the children kind so I had to give her a little less then normal." Spencer said.

"I'll just take her to her room, where is it?" Ezra looked between Spencer and I

"Down the hall to you're left" Spencer answered and winked at me... Once Ezra had left the room Spencer smiled "He's really taking on roll of DADDY"

"Yeah, He's wonderful with them. I asked him to move in last night" I blurted

Spencer arched an eyebrow "What'd he say?"

"That he'll think about it. Do you think, it's too soon. I mean I love him I do, but do you think me asking him to move in was the right choice?"

Spencer laughed at my rambling "I don't know, I know you guys have unsolved issues. But I really don't know, your asking the wrong person. I think you should call your mom"

"Oh speaking of parents" I cut her off "Is yours in town?"

"I think so, haven't really spoken to them. Why?"

"You know that cat fight Simone and I got into?" Spencer nodded "She slapped a law suit on me"

"What? She's a crazy bitch Aria. First she sleeps with Ezra, and then she comes back to Rosewood thinking she owns it. That bitch has another thing coming"

Ezra's POV:

After tucking in Amber, I headed over to EJ's room. Telling him to hurry it along, and that we'll grab breakfast on the way. I walked down the hallway, and over heard Spencer and Aria's conversation. They were talking about Simone and the law suit. And Spencer went on rambling on how she slept with me knowing I was with Aria. And that just hit me hard. I also knew I was with Aria, but Slept with Simone anyways.

"Spence, Simone is something but it's not all her fault. It takes two too have sex" Aria said

"Yeah you would know" Spencer joked

"No comment" Aria giggled. "I'm going to change" Aria said before walking out of the room.

I quickly turned around and made like. I had just came out of EJ's room "Hey, did Amber fall back asleep?" Aria asked me.

"Yeah, she did" I put on a fake smile, hoping it went unnoticed by Aria.

"What's wrong?" Yup she can read all facial expressions

"Nothing." I lied "I'm going downstairs, and wait for EJ. I'll see you down there?" I asked, Aria nodded and I half sprinted down.

I walked downstairs feeling miserable, I couldn't shake the feeling Aria lied to me last night when she said she trusted me. Why would she said that, and tell Spencer a whole different story. Or maybe I'm blowing everything way out of proportion, and missed the first half of the story? So many questions were flowing through me, and I needed answers. Plus that phone call I heard, when she mentioned Jason's name. Was she still talking to Jason? Where is this relationship going? Are we even ready to move in together, let alone get married? I know we agreed on a long engagement, but I feel like Aria only see's me as Amber and EJ's father. And she'll never really forgive me, for sleeping with Simone.

Lastnight whilst Aria and I were making love, was the most unreal and magical feeling. I had in a long, long time. It was the feeling of two people, who are utterly in love and never wanting to let it go. It was the feeling of happiness, and faith that one day. We will be able to push past all our differences, and look toward the furture. That's what I got from last night, not this doubt that I'm feeling.

"Okay, so I'm dressed. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Aria asked coming into the sitting area.

"Are we okay?"

She looked at me confused "What are you talking about?"

I sucked in a breath "I mean- Aria last night, was one of the most amazing nights I had in a long time... But I over heard your doubts, and I just wanted to make sure"

Aria cocked her head and bit her lip "Look, I agree with you on last night. And I still say we should live together, But of course I'm going to have doubts about everything. Who isn't?"

I shrugged and shook my head "Aria, I didn't have any doubt about us. Until I over heard your conversation with Spencer. You should have talked to me" I looked up at Aria "Come here?" I pulled her onto my lap "I love you. And you shouldn't... I don't want you to hide your true feelings. If something is wrong, we should be able to talk about it. As a couple, as parents."

Aria nodded "Your right. And I'm sorry."

Aria and I both looked up at the stairs, when we saw EJ's backpack flying down.

"Mom, I need new shoe's."

"Why don't we all just stay home?" Aria blurted out "Have a family day in?"

I smiled really liking that Idea, but it's too bad I can't. "I can't, I have that teacher's workshop that I have to prep for." Aria face dropped "But I do have my free period and lunch combined so I can stop by"

Aria smiled and nodded "Great, so I'll see you at 10?"

I nodded, and gave Aria a peck on the lips "I'll see you then"

"MOM? My shoes?" EJ yelled, "Please"

"Fine, I'll find the NIKE" Aria pouted and stood up from my lap, messing up EJ's hair as she walked over to the closet.

EJ and I had said our goodbyes, to Aria when she had found his shoe's. It was coming to seven o'clock, so I knew I had to rush home get changed and some breakfast for EJ. Not to mention, tell the school that Aria was not coming in.

Once we got to the apartment EJ and I raced upstairs. I quickly threw on my button up shirt and a pair of black pants completely forgetting my tie. And only noticed when EJ and I were back in the car, heading to the nearest McDonald's drive thru.

By the time I had dropped EJ off to school, and Enter Rosewood Day High. The bell had rung. I walked into the office, and the secretary started laughing. I looked at her confused, until I noticed she was on the phone.

"Yes, he just walked in." Rose-Mary said, when I signed in. "It's for you" She handed me the phone.

"Ezra Fitz" I answered.

A familiar voice started to giggle "Ezra, it's just me"

Aria said from the other line "I knew you were, going to be late so I called. Did EJ get to school on time?"

I smiled and nodded my head like she could have seen me through the phone "Yes, and I have to go. So I'll see you later okay?"

"I love you, and yes I'll see you later... Give Rose-Mary the phone, we were in deep conversation"

I laughed and handed the phone back over. "Oh Ezra." Rose spoke again "Aria said have a nice day"

I shook my head and sprinted to my class. I was already five minutes late, and knew that my students were probably getting out of hand.

Once I had gotten the door open, everyone came to an halt. "What's going on?" I asked questioningly

"Big night Mr.. Fitz." Riley chuckled and gave James an high five "You could have told me the truth"

I looked at him with a smirk "I have know Idea what your talking about"

"Mr. Fitz?" James question "Are you and Ms. Montgomery, going to get married? That's the rumor flowing around school this morning."

I turned around from the board, to see everyone in my class smiling "Who said that?"

"Everyone" The class sang out

"Really? Well to answer your question. It's none of your business, now please bring out your books and turn to page. 136, and James?" I looked at him and smiled "You can start reading"

"Mr.. Fitz come on, what happen to the lecture part of class. Where we don't have to read?"

I chuckled "Brand new day Mr.. Cruz, Brand new day." I sat back in my chair and listen as he started off on the chapter.

ARIA'S POV:

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. Hastings" I greeted at the door.

"Its' not a problem Aria. Now where's my daughter, I haven't seen her in a month or two" Veronica giggled

"She's upstairs, Spencer had to pull a double shift and just got home an hour ago" I replied as we walked into the kitchen "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Veronica nodded "Black coffee would be great"

I smiled and poured a cup for her "So I called you here because... Well you remember Simone right?"

"Yes, you girls old babysitter" She looked at me confused "Is she in trouble?"

I shook my head and handed her the paper "I'm in trouble" I answered "We got into an altercation, and she slapped me. And few seconds later, I punched her to the ground"

"So that self defense classes, I made you and Spencer take worked out?" She smiled not looking up from the paper

"Pretty much, but it also got me in this bind. I have proof that she hit me first, along with a few of my students who were there"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem, can I see the proof?"

I nodded and brought up my facebook page, with the video on it. Mrs.. Hastings eye shot wide open. "Is that Ezra Fitz, your high school English teacher?"

I nodded "And the father of my children"

"Oh Aria... Did she know that Ezra is the father of your kids?"

"No, and I'm afraid that if and when she finds out. That it might cause trouble for Ezra"

"How so?"

I looked down at my coffee and shrugged "Ezra and I meant' a day before school started. When My family and I had gotten back from Iceland. Simone knows that, but she just might turn it around. And cause drama, anyways." I sucked in a breath "We started seeing eachother, and during my senior year. When Ella and Ezra went to the summer book signing. I was pregnant. Simone and Ezra slept together, and I never told him about the twin's" I finished

"Aria sweetie. I'm so sorry" Mrs. Hastings gave me a hug "How is it now?"

I shrugged "We're working things out, I mean I still love him. Always had, and it's the same for him. But I just don't know sometimes"

Mrs. Hastings smiled "I understand, when peter and I spend way to much time apart I think he's cheating on me too. But I will always remember, he loves me so I shouldn't worry as much"

I looked at her shock that she told me that piece of information "Thank you."

"Anytime, now as for this case. Your right you might have, some trouble. I'll see what I can do. As for you and Ezra, the law say's at the age of 16 you are legally of age to date someone over the age of 21 as long as there is no sexual contact."

I smiled and prayed to god "Nope, we wanted till I was 18 and graduated"

She smiled and nodded her head "Great choice. So I'll get everything started, but I don't see any problem with you not winning this case."

"Thank you so much" I said and walked her over to the door. "I'll let Spencer know you stopped by"

"Alright dear, and if anything is to come up."

"I have your number, yes" I smiled

"Smart mouth, Alright tell Ella I said Hi and the next BBQ is in two weeks. Bring the kids, you understand?"

"I will"

Ezra's POV:

"Alright class. That's the bell, you're free to go" I announced and watched as they all exited the class. I have prep period next and then lunch. So I collected my things and started to walk out of class. When Simone walked in "I don't have time for your drama" I hissed

"We need to talk" was all she said before fully walking in the into the classroom "I know you and Aria are a thing. And rumors around here, is that your planning on getting married"

I looked at her confused "What's your point?"

Simone smiled walking up to me, I took a few steps back "I want you, I know you felt a connection in New York"

"I don't have any connection with you what so ever. Did you know Aria was pregnant? When we slept together?"

"What?" She asked me in shock "Aria was pregnant? I had no clue"

I nodded "And thanks to your facebook update, she never told me until she came back to town." I spat "Do you know how hard, I've worked to get Aria to even talk to me. Let alone get her trust back."

"I didn't know. I'm just attracted to you."

"Well, I didn't feel a thing for you. And this assault case you have on Aria, is never going to fly. You see, not only you can post things up on facebook. So can the so amount of students that were in the hall the day of the fight." I smiled "She has proof that, you touched her first. All Aria has to do, is plead self defense"

Simone quickly turned to Anger "Look, I can still get you and Aria for the whole Student/ Teacher thing. Plus I can drop everything, if you just come back to me?" She sounded so sure of herself

I chuckled and slung my bag over my neck "That's where your wrong. Aria might not know, But in the law's mind Aria was already of age for us to date. And since Aria and I were smart enough not to have sex's until she turned the age of 18 and was already out of highschool. There's nothing you can do about it. And for the record, I would never snoop that low again. Drunk or not, you were the biggest mistake of my life." I smirked leaving Simone there defeated and walked out of class. Proud of myself.

I walked back to the office to sign myself out, adding a little jump to my step. Once I had gotten to my car, I called Aria. Telling her I was on my way, which was Aria asking me to pick up a few things.

So I made my way to the store, to pick up the soup for Amber a the children syrup. Then made my way over to Aria's house. Once I parked in the driveway I smiled. Aria really did have a nice house, with the white picket fence. And the small guava tree out front. This morning was the first time, I had every been upstairs. Maybe she really does, or is starting to trust me.

Aria came out of the house, looking at me confused. I smiled and hopped out of the car. Aria then put a piece of mail in the mail box and walked over to me. Giving me a chaste kiss to the lips. "I've missed you." Aria smiled and took the bag of Amber's stuff from me "Why didn't you come in? Were you here long?"

I shook my head "Maybe about five minutes or so. I just needed to clear my head"

"Oh! Is everything clear? Do you know what you want?" Aria smiled probably remembering the first time she asked me that.

I nodded "I want you, I've always had." I took in a deep breath "I'll move in with you, if you promise that no matter what happens well talk about it?"

Aria tilted her head as if she was thinking about it, then smiled "Okay, you've got a deal"

"I love you, Aria. And I have something to tell you?"

"What is it?"

"Simone, walked into my class today. And claimed she didn't know that, you were pregnant when I or we Slept together"

Aria shrugged "She didn't, what else did she say?"

"That she was going to bring us down, for the whole student teacher thing. But she can't. One... She doesn't have proof that we didn't sleep with eachother till grad night. And Two... The law states we could have been together, and not get in trouble."

"I know, Mrs. Hastings came by. Actually she just left not to long ago, and told me all about it."

"So she knows about us?"

"Yeah, I just told her this morning. Ezra she is my lawyer, her and Peter Hastings."

I was just about to open my mouth to counter that thought, when I heard a bell ring. "Where's that bell coming from?" I asked, no one was really home on this block.

Aria giggled and pulled me into the house "I had to give Amber something, so I gave her the Christmas bell. And told her to ring it, if she needed help"

I chuckled "Smart, but after a while I assure you. That you just might want to throw that thing out the window."


	14. Chapter 14

Aria and made it upstairs, to Amber's room. She smiled and demanded a hug. So I sat at next to Amber and embraced to into a hug. " How are you feeling?" I asked

"My head hurts. I think it's the fever." Amber whispered.

I nodded and pulled away, brushing some of Amber's long hair out of her face. "I got you something" I pulled out the one of the bag

"It's a panda bear" Amber smiled "Thank you!"

"Well, I knew how much you loved panda's so..."

"I love it thank you"

I nodded and looked at Aria. She looked so immense in our interaction "Look mom"

"I see, now you can add it to the collection" Aria pointed to the window seat.

"No mom, this one is special just like yours" Amber sat the bear down next to the one Aria had gotten her "See they fit."

I smiled and looked up at Aria again, Amber is right. The two bears fit together perfectly. I heard Amber sigh, as she rested her head back down on the pillow. Slowly drifting back to sleep. I lean down, placing a soft kiss to her forehead before exiting the door with Aria in front of me.

I closed the door, leaving it slightly cracked open. And watched Aria go into the bedroom. "Are you okay?"

Aria turned around and smiled "I'm great. Your great."

I tilted my head and leaned up against the doorway "I try, I know it's a working progress. But I feel like after these past few months, the kids are finally coming around to me. Amber told me she loved me" I smiled thinking back to yesterday.

"Really? That's great, how did it feel?"

"It was like the first time, you told me you loved me. The more jittery, surreal feeling. I just really can't explain it."

Aria smiled, and went into her closet. Bringing out a photo album "This is Amber's, baby pictures. And" Aria went back in and brought out another one "This is EJ's I figured, you'd want to look at them eventually."

"Thank you" I took the two album's from Aria

"If you want, maybe tonight we can look at them. Or whenever your ready. I know It's hard, not knowing you had children for ten years and then me coming in and giving you these. I just hope you'll forgive me for that one day." Aria was on the verge of tears.

I put the album down on, the dresser and walked over to Aria. Pulling her into a hug, and stroking the back of her hair. "Aria, it is hard. But I'm not holding it against you. You did what you did. I don't blame you anymore, I just want to look forward and stop looking at what we could of have." I rambled

Aria looked up at me, as a few tears began to fall "Do you think, we would be here today. If we had never broken up?"

"Yeah, I believe we would. Living in a house just like this, rising our children. Married and happy, not having all that Simone drama."

"You really live in a fantasy world" Aria giggled "But yes, I thought about it too"

We both leaned together catching eachother's lips. "I love you, Always have" Aria whispered when we pulled apart "I'm glad, you rushed in. On my interview"

I chuckled and hoisted Aria up, placing her on the bed as gently as I could "Me too" I smiled from placing my lips back upon hers.

I felt Aria smile into the kiss and I couldn't help but smile back. Thinking this is the way I would want to spend the rest of my life. Having the people I love, under one roof. I pulled back and looked at Aria, as I brushed a few strands of hair away from her big beautiful Hazel eyes. "I was thinking" I said and sat up a little.

"What's that?"

"Thanksgiving weekend, maybe we could all go to New York. Meet my parents?" I looked at Aria questioningly waiting her answer "I mean, only if you want to"

"Have you told you're parents about us? About the kids?" Aria sat up and crossed her legs.

I shook my head "I haven't talked to them since you got back. I've been busy, with work and trying to get you to trust me" I blurted and rubbed the back of my neck

Aria sucked in a deep breath, putting her hair up in a messy bun "Why don't we have thanksgiving dinner here. I mean we have space, your parents are welcome to stay in the house. And my parents are here. Spencer already, found a place next to the hospital so she doesn't have to travel. It would really be the first thanksgiving, home since I've been back in ten years" She looked at me pleading

"Are you cooking?" I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Is that a yes?" Aria bit her lip

"Yes, I'll call them this weekend" Aria then attacked my lips, giving me kisses down my neck "Thank you"

"Of course" I replied, and look at my watch "So I have an hour and a half. What would you like to do?"

"I think, I would like to make up for lost time." Aria had this mischievous smirk on her face. And before I could even respond to that, She had already started to unbutton my shirt. Placing kisses down the center of my chest.

"Oh god Aria." I moan and flipped us over so I was on top. "You are such a tease, now it's my turn" I said before taking off her top in one swift motion. "Those are cute." Aria was wearing, a red lace bra. And I couldn't help but think she had matching panties go out along with them.

"Well thank you. I could get you a pair?" Aria giggled pulling me down to kiss her. Which I was happy to apply.

I snaked my hand down Aria's sweat pants, taking them off. And proving my point right, She did have the matching panties. I chuckled to myself "What's so funny" Aria looked at me confused

"Its, nothing. Just proving myself right" I answered, taking off the panties

"And what's that Mr. Fitz?" Aria smiled and I took off my shirt

"Well" I said climbing back ontop "That you had the matching panties to go with the bra" I smirked and Aria rolled us over unclasping her bra. I shook my head a little sitting up, with Aria straddling my lap giving her kisses.

I could feel myself getting more and more hard, as Aria started to rock herself on me. Biting my bottom lip, I moaned into that. Rolling us back over, so I was now on top. Aria giggled, as I started to take of the last of my clothes "I want you Mr. Fitz all of you" Aria spoke in a seductive voice.

"Are you sure Ms. Montgomery?" I smirked "You think you can handle it?" I said in a teasing tone.

Aria rolled her eyes "I'm sure I can."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Are you sure you have to leave?" I pouted not wanting Ezra to go back to school

"As much as I would love to stay, I still have to do the prepping for the teacher's workshop tomorrow" Ezra gave me a peck to my lips.

"Alright, but please don't forget to pick up EJ at six and that his last game is tomorrow"

"I won't, I'll see you later." Ezra then gave me one last kiss before walking out the door. It's time's like this that hurts the most. When I really wanted to just spend time with him, but were just too busy.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed when I turned around to see Spencer standing at the bottom of the stair case "You scared the shit out of me."

"Well, I really had a hard time sleeping from all that banging noise. I really must have given Amber a little too much. Because I checked on her, and she's sound asleep" Spencer looked at me and giggled.

"What banging noise?" I questioned playing dumb

"Oh please Aria, you have the same face as of a few hours ago. What you and Daddy making up for lost time?"

I giggled "It's not like that."

"Then explain to me what it's like. Because to me, whenever the two of you are around. The both of you let out this sexual tension, and have to go do something about it."

My Jaw dropped "Is it really that noticeable. I mean come on were in love, and Ezra said yes. To moving in"

"Really? And what about you're doubts?"

I shrugged and walked into the living area, taking a seat on the couch. "It's still there, but were working on it. Apparently Ezra over heard us talking about it, and confronted me. So I agreed that if ever any doubt or troubles comes to mind, we'll talk about as a couple" I answered.

"I'm happy for you Aria. I really am. Now I have news" Spencer took a seat next to me. "I'm getting back together with Toby"

"What?" I looked at her in shock "I didn't even know you too, were talking again"

Spencer nodded "About a week now. He brought his son, into the E.R"

"His son?"

"Yeah, he has a 3 year old. And he too was running a fever. He told me that his mother, had a few issues and left them. So he's a single parent. I really didn't work, a double shift. I was at their house last night" Spencer blushed

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed in excitement "I can't believe you lied to me, and call me the slut"

"Well, nothing happen Aria. We just talked. And realized how much we missed each others company. And Toby told me about the past 8 years, and what he's been doing. He just came back to Rosewood, last mont."

"Oh my god, did you hear that Noel and Mona has an eight year old son?" I question totally cutting her off

She looked at me shock "No I didn't, but then again I've been too busy to hear the lastest gossip."

"Yeah, EJ and a few other boys. Got into trouble for pantsing, and it turn's out. The boy that did the pantsing, was Mona's son." I told her

"Really? Did you tell EJ to stay away from him?"

I nodded "I did, but you know him. He's just as stubborn as his father" I giggled "But he knows how I feel about that"

"That's great, Oh and did you get a chance to talk to my parents?"

"Yeah, your mom came by this morning. She said to give her a call. And that my case is as good as done."

"That's great, I still can't believe Simone is pressing charges" Spencer sigh

I sighed along with her "I know, she is a piece of work. But she'll get what's coming to her" Just as the phase left my cell started to ring. "It's my editor"

"I'll be upstairs" Spencer said and left the room

"Hey Katie"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I pulled up to the parking lot, with a huge grin on my face. I can't believe I just made love to Aria...AGAIN... Within a 12 hour period. I mean, we have a lot of sexually tension between us. And when we touch "OH GOD" I love her even more.

There were a few students, waving and smiling at me. As I just sat in my car. I waved back, and got out. I still have about another 10 minutes before, the ending of lunch. I locked my car and walked back into the office.

"Had a nice time?" Rose-Mary asked me

I arched an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

She motion me to come closer "I know a lot of the people around here, don't know about the twins but I do. I also know, that you and Aria are parents to those children. And that you're working out your differences." She leaned back and smiled

"What else do you know?" I asked her in shock, here's this woman that I barely know. And she knows half of our story.

"I know a lot Ezra... But don't worry, I wont say a word. I like Aria, we've grown close since she started here."

"Well thank you, Aria is easy to get a long with." I responded and went to check my box since I didn't have a chance too.

"Oh, and I have the list of names. On those teachers that's attending the work shop from Hollis." Rose-Mary handed me the paper.

"Thank you. I've got to go, see you around" I wave and looked at my notes. A few from Matthew, and A couple from Linda Potter.

"Ezra?" I turned around to see Ella

"Hey Ella" I greeted her

"Can we talk?" She motioned for her classroom

I nodded and followed her in "Is everything okay?"

"I just wanted to say thank you"

I looked her confused "For what?"

She smiled "For protecting Aria the way you did. I was running late, this morning. And I over heard, your conversation with Simone." Ella sigh "I'm so sorry, I ever thought that Simone was the right person for you to be hooking up with. If I had ever known then what I know now."

"You would have kicked me to the curb" I chuckled

"Yeah, I would have. And done a little more. But I see it, when you and Aria are together. And there's no conflict going on. I see the way she looks at you"

"And what's that?" I question

Ella giggled "It's love, and happiness. She looks at you, like your the last person on earth."

I blushed a little "you really see that?"

She nodded "I do. I know my grand baby is out sick. Aria called me this morning and left a message. So I rushed home during lunch and got this" Ella went into her bag "Give it to Aria when the time is right"

I looked at her confused "It's her great grandmothers engagement ring." Ella explained "When Aria was a little girl, she would always watch when I had gotten ready for a dinner or a party of some sort. She would always put on that ring, and ask if one day she'll be able to wear it. I know for a fact, Aria will take good care of that ring."

I nodded "Thank you"

"Of course, just don't lose her this time. I know it's hard right now, but things will get better" Ella looked up at the clock as the bell rang. "Better get going, kiss my grandbabies for me okay?"

"I will, and again thank you. It really mean's the world to me knowing I have your support" I said and walked out of Ella's class, going down the hall toward mine's. All the whilst putting the ring into my coat pocket. There is no way in hell, I'm putting this in my bag. I leave the thing everywhere.

"Alright class, settle down. POP quiz" I announced and brought out the material for that class... "You have the next twenty minutes to get this done, and you know the rules. No talking, No glancing over to your neighbor. Alright the clock starts" I stopped and waited for a few seconds, as everyone got out their writing material "Now" I smiled and took a seat behind, my desk whilst looking at my notes for tomorrow. I read down the list of people, who were attending the workshop tomorrow, and got the shock of my life. Jackie Molina. I haven't heard from her since I had left Rosewood, ten years ago. And now she's going to be, coming to the High school, for a workshop. What the hell am I going to do, Aria already has a hard enough time, trusting me with Simone. Let alone Jackie- Jackie cause so much drama for Aria and I . Even tried to get Aria to break it off with me.

I sighed and looked at my students, as most of them were concentrating. And the rest of them just thought they knew all the answers, so they were reading their book. I have a few of them, who could really just look at the question, and right off the back know the answers.

Once all of my student's were done. I announced free time, just so I could get some of my own work done. I didn't see any harm in it. I took out my bag, and brought out some of the students homework. One by one I called their name and handed it back. A few of them I wrote a note saying to see me after school. And the rest I just smiled. The one's with the note, looked at me confused because they had gotten a 100%. But I smiled and shrugged, they would just have to wait till they see me to know what's going on.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Fitz? You wanted to see me?" One of my smart student's just walked in<p>

I nodded "Yes, please will you have a seat?" I motion to the desk in front of me "It's still early, let's wait a little while longer for the other three" I said and went about my grading.

"What is this reguarding?" Jennifer Smith, always the caution one "Am I in trouble for something?"

I shook my head "NO of course not. I'll explain when everyone get's here" I smiled, and look at the door. Two more students walked in.

"Mr. Fitz?" Randy Johnson and Katie Ho, asked in unison, they were actually a power couple. They always did well together. It's a shame they don't hook up, their more on the shy level with each other.

"Ah yes, just waiting on" I said just as Samatha James walked in "Ah nevermind, alright. Thank you all for coming."

"What's going on?" Samatha asked me confused

"Please, have a seat. I asked you four here today, to see if any of you would like to take an after school Job. It's a tutoring session?" I looked around the kids "From math?"

"MATH" They said at the same time "Who is it?" Katie asked me

"Before I can tell you that, I would like to know if anyone is interested. Of course if you take on this task, you'll be getting paid." I smiled, they probably thought it was for me or something.

"On what days?" Jennifer smiled "I can do it, I just can't help out on Fridays and weekends."

"I can do Tuesdays, and Thursdays. I don't' have swim practice" Katie announced

"I would like to know, who this kid is? And why are you asking?" Randy, finally spoke.

"It's a little complicated, right now. But I assure you, it is for an nine year old boy." I looked between them.

"I can't deal with little kids, sorry I'm out" Katie stood up and walked out the door. "I'm with Katie on this on "Randy walked out with her

"That just leaves the two of you, anyone of you want to help?" Samatha and Jennifer both looked at each other, and Shrugged.

"I'll take the Job Mr. Fitz, it's not a problem" Samatha smiled "If it's alright with Jennifer?"

"I'm sure you need the money more then I do." She smirked and walked out of the class.

"Is something wrong?" I question, after that little remark

"It's nothing, my family and I are just going through some tuff times. So if it's not any trouble, I'll take the Job?" She gave me a shy smile

"If you need help, in anything. You can always, talk to me or someone from the school."

"I know, it's just not something I want to tell people yet. So if you don't mind, let's just get this between us?"

"I'll make you a deal. I don't tell if you don't tell"

She looked up at me with confusion written all over her face "This is the address, and if you need a ride. Just let me know, I'm there all the time. And it's my son, you'll be tutoring."

"You have a son?" She asked in shock "I didn't know that"

I smiled and nodded "It's a long story, but please. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise" She smiled "So next week Monday?"

"Yes, and I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and watched as she walked out the door.

I looked at the time, and noticed I had a couple hour wait till I had to pick up EJ from practice. So I gathered my things from my desk, the stuff that I need to grade. And walked out into the hall way, the sight in front of me and things that I heard shocked me. So I walked back in and stayed between the doorway.

**Thank you to everyone who has REVIEWED, it mean's the world to me to know that people actually like this story. Please don't forget to REVIEW, and I'll be forever happy...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ezra's POV:**

I stood there frozen, not knowing if I should fully walk out or not? The halls are empty, just a few after school students that are peeking through windows of the door. Along with their teacher, wondering what the hell is happening. I motion for a few of them to stay behind. If it's one thing I do know, it's never interrupt Ella Montgomery from her state of rage. And at this point it was like someone had let mama bear out of it's cage.

Simone looked at her feet "Mrs. Montgomery. How can you say that, growing up you and Byron were like second parents to me. I'm just trying to seek justice for Aria assaulting me." She defended herself

"What you're doing is selfish. Think of what you did, taking advantage of Ezra when he was in a drunken stage"

"You were the one always setting us up. " Simone looked up from her feet "Always saying that Ezra and I had so much in common. And that we looked good together"

"What I did, when I did it. Was totally different from right here and now. I had know Idea that Aria and Ezra were a couple. And that Aria was pregnant, at the time. I admit it's my fault, for not paying attention to my daughter when she was in her teen years." Ella had a few tears roll down her cheek "I was so caught up, in my own Marriage status that I neglected them. But that's about to change, I have my Aria back after ten years because of your wrong doing. You think I'm going to take crap from you. You have another thing coming"

Simone looked taken back "I'm sorry you feel that way. But Aria is the one, that broke my waist. I didn't tell her to hit me"

"You didn't tell her you was the one that slept, with her man either. But was so proud enough to post it on Facebook. You knew they were a couple and you went behind Aria's back like a little slut, and slept with the one person that meant the world to Aria. How could you?"

Simone wiped her face, trying to get the tears from falling "I'm sorry... "

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Simone. I don't blame this situation entirely on you. Ezra had a hand in it, But I feel him. He hasn't meant his children until ten years later. Have some damn compassion, on why Aria had all this rage toward you. The one person she would always call her SISTER"

"Ella, I think that's enough" I said as I walked out of my classroom "Right now this situation is just between the three of us. I don't want you in the middle any longer. I understand, that you're just trying to help. But lets just face it... Simone is just caring about herself, she doesn't care. If she broke up a family or not" I looked into Simone's eyes "It was always, what Simone could get out for herself. She didn't care, whose heart it was she had to step on to get there"

"Ass hole" was the only words out of Simone's mouth before, she stomped her way down the hall

"Thank you Ella, again for defended Aria and I. I'm sure Aria would have really appreciate it, and more so would have love to be here" I smiled, whilst Ella brought me into a hug sobbing.

"I just don't want my baby girl to leave... I don't know what I would do, Mike is in the Army defending this world. And after so many years, I get to see my Aria. I just don't want to lose my family."

"I hear you... I wouldn't want to lose my family either." I embraced Ella more "Just let Mrs. Hastings do her job, everything will all blow over" I whispered as Ella, stepped back

"I see why Aria fell hard for you. You're a great guy Ezra, and about what happen"

"All forgotten, no sweat" I said, not pressing the past anymore. "Why don't we go and head over to EJ's last practice. I'm sure he'll love to see, his grandma" I smiled.

"Sure" Ella smiled and linked her arm through mine's "you know, I'm really glad Aria has someone like you."

"No, being with Aria has only made my life complete... When I lost her, it was like dying. I didn't know how to breathe, teaching myself how to comprehend things all over again." I took in a deep breath "She told me she trusted me last night" I smiled

"That's great... Do you believe her?"

I shrugged "I want to, but sometimes I'm not sure." I stopped not knowing what else to say.

"Just give it time. I'm sure, Aria meant what she said."

I nodded "Where's your car?"

"Oh! Byron had dropped me off, That's why I was late this morning. It wouldn't start. I was on my way, to your classroom when I ran into Simone. To see if I could hitch a ride" Ella smiled

"Of course... It's not a problem" I said and ushered Ella to the passenger side of the car.

Once Ella and I had gotten into the car, I smiled and started it up. It was nice to have an actually conversation with Aria's mom, and not have it feel like a parent teacher conference. It seems to me that Ella and I are really hitting it off. And that's something that I would forever be grateful for.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Ella asked breaking the silence

I looked at her confused. "About the teacher's workshop?"

I nodded "Yeah, it's the first one I'm hoisting. But I'm sure it'll all go well. Byron is coming right? I saw he's name on the list."

"Yeah, he said if you needed help prepping to let him know. He's been to a ton of these. And could help"

I glanced over at Ella, when I reached the parking lot "Yes that would be great. Do you mind if I came over, and we could talk more about tomorrow?"

"Why, don't you call Aria. And see if Amber's feeling better, if not then we could all go over there. And have dinner together. I really haven't seen my granddaughter is weeks"

"Do you mind calling Aria? My phone is dead, and I don't know where the car charger is?" I asked

"Sure" Ella smiled. And dialed Aria's cell. I looked in her direction, but she just shrugged. "Maybe she's sleeping?" said Ella as she tried again. But still know answer "Maybe we should just, have take out?"

I smiled and nodded "Sure. That's find" I told her before we walked out of the car, and walked EJ's practice.

Once EJ's practice was over, Ella and I had to wait a bit for instructions on were to go and what time to be there. But once that was settled, we were on our way. We pulled up into the local subway, and grabbed a few sandwiches, and soup bowls. I smiled when I walked into the store, it's been year's since I last walked in here with Aria. She ordered the subway club, six-inch and had gotten everything in it. Including extra onion's just so she could tease me later. But I'm the one getting the extra onions, and hopping for the best. I had gotten EJ and Amber the kid's meal, Ham and cheese. EJ said that it was his favorite from here. And that Amber is probably to sick to down anything, so just get her the soup. But being a good father, and not wanting to make trouble. I had gotten Amber something light, so Ham and Cheese it is. Along with the chicken noodle soup, and clam chowder for EJ and Aria. I'm not really a soup kind of person.

Ella had offer to pay for everything, but considering I have more people in my family. I told the guy that Ella's money was counterfeit, which earned a big slap in the head. But I got to pay for it. After getting our food, we made our way to Aria's house. And since I didn't have a key, EJ was smart enough to remember where Aria hide's the spare. Under the frog on the steps.

Ella and I smiled when we walked in. Aria and Amber were cuddled on the couch, in front of the TV. I handed the food to Ella, whilst EJ ran upstairs to change out of his sport clothes. And I went to wake up Aria, but just at the sight of that made we want to let Aria and Amber sleep. I bent down, and gently kissed Amber on the forehead. It felt as if her fever went down, and then I bent over giving Aria a kiss to the lips. She stirred a little, wrinkling her nose as she did. I chuckled quietly as I then kissed her nose. Aria smiled and slowly opened her eyes, to see me bending from her.

"When did you get here?" Aria in her groggy state asked

I shrugged "about five minutes now" I whispered "How was she?" I asked and started to smooth out the back of Amber's hair

"She's great, fever broke. So if she's feeling better in the morning, I can take her school. But if not then my dad's off, he can watch over her" Aria slowly sat up, trying not to wake Amber up. "Where's EJ?"

"Upstairs, and your mom is in the kitchen"

Aria arched an eyebrow "Why? Is she staying for dinner?"

I nodded "Yeah, we picked up a few sub clubs and your dad should be here shortly" I answered

**Aria's POV:**

I walked into the kitchen, with Ezra trailing right behind me. After my phone call, with Katie. I went to check on Amber, I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep on the couch. I didn't even feel Amber next to me, until Ezra had woken me up.

"Hey mom" I greeted her as I stepped into the kitchen "How are you?"

"Well, I could have been better. But then I found this?" She turned around with my schedule tour routes "Care to explain?"

"It's my schedule route, for January." I answered, and turned around when I heard Ezra suck in a breath "I didn't give her my answer."

"But are you going? Leaving everyone here?" Ella wasn't mad, just curious

I shrugged "I really want to go... But I don't want to leave the kids behind. Katie said she knows how hard it is, but it's just something that I have to do"

"And I think you should do it" Ezra chimed in "It's not often that Aria get's to travel, and I think now is a great opportunity"

I looked at Ezra shocked, his face was determine. "Are you crazy? Ezra come on, Aria's life is here with you and the kids"

"Mom, it's not like I'm not coming back" I told her

"Really, after another ten years?" She spat with a few tears escaping her eyes "I don't want to lose you again Aria"

I pouted feeling defeated and gave my mom a hug "You'll never lose me" I whispered "I promise, if I go. It'll only be for a couple of months"

Ella rubbed my back "I'm holding you to that"

I smiled "Alright" we pulled back, our hand's still clasped together "I love you mom"

She smiled and nodded her head "I love you too baby"

I turned around, and looked at Ezra. He had a pained expression. But smiled when he locked eyes with me. "I'll get that" I said, when we heard the doorbell... I walked past Ezra, and went to answer the door. I took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Hey Dad"

"Aria, it's about time you invited us for dinner" Byron announced as in walked in the door "How's Amber?"

"Fever broke, and I think she'll be able to head back to school tomorrow!"

"That's great" Byron looked at me confused when, I only smiled in return "Is everything okay?"

After a few seconds of staring at my dad, I nodded "Yeah, I think so"

"Want to take a walk with me?" He gestured toward the door.

"Sure" I replied shortly and grabbed my coat

My dad and I walked, to the curb and headed down the street. "What's this all about Aria?"

I shrugged, and looked as the children played out in their front lawns with their parents "I got my schedule for my book tour"

"And have you made up your mind? Do you want to go?" Byron stopped short before we hit the play ground

"I don't know dad, I want too. But there's this feeling that I shouldn't."

Byron sucked in a breath and shrugged "I can't make up your mind for you. Only you can do that." He smiled and tilted his head "What are you afraid of?"

"Dad, I'm not scared. I just feel like, there's so much here for me. With Ezra and I finally getting back together. Amber and EJ, my job. I don't want to be that missing parent"

"Aria, you'll never be that missing parent. No matter what Amber and EJ will love you, Ezra as well"

At this point tears started to spill over "Baby girl, don't cry" My dad wiped the tears away "Don't cry, do what you feel is best. No one will ever tell you different."

"But-"

"No butt's. Aria this is your moment, if you want to go. Then go you know your mom and I will be there to help Ezra. But if you want to stay. Do it because you want to, not because other people are telling you different"

That was exactly what I wanted to hear. That the choice of staying or going, was just that my choice. The doubt's I have about staying, or the doubt's I have about going. Will never be held against me. I nodded and smiled, I love my Job of being a teacher. I love being there when my children are hurt or they just need someone to talk too. I love being an author, and meeting new people. But What I love most, is my family and at the moment. That's exactly what I want and going to do.

"Thank you dad"I said as I pulled him in for a hug "You know exactly what to say."

"I'm glad I could help Aria, remember it's all you!" We pulled apart "I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are."

"Yeah! I left my phone, on the coffee table"

"And I left mine's in the car. So were even" My dad and I shared a laugh before heading back to the house.

"Where did the two of you go?" My mom asked questioningly as we entered the living room

My dad and I shared a quick glance before shrugging our shoulders "It's a father daughter thing" I giggled and bit my lip "I'm sure you'll have those moments Ezra" Byron patted his back'

"How are you feeling baby?" I asked acknowledging Amber

"I feel much better, and feeling very hungry" Everyone shared a laugh

"That's great, why don't we head in the dinning area" I said as everyone followed

The sandwiches were passed along the table, my dad and Ezra hard at work during dinner. And mom and I making small talk. I knew she wanted to know my answer on whether or not I was leaving. But I didn't want to talk about it, in front of the children. I just didn't know, how they would react to mommy leaving them for a couple of months. I mean I just don't get why, Katie couldn't make it a summer thing. The kids have summer camp, that they went to since they were six. And I have nothing better to do then sit around, and draw up lesson plans. Or an attempt to make lesson's plans for the following year. But then again, I'm back in Rosewood, were I finally have my family back. And not to forget Ezra. But Ezra and I could always take a trip or something, and maybe if the kids wanted to skip summer camp this coming year, we could go on a family vacations.

So many thoughts were flowing through my mind, I didn't even realize everyone was finished with dinner. And that the kids went up to their room. Ezra and my dad still going at it. And my mom, putting everything in the dish washer.

"Do you have the list of name yet?" My dad asked Ezra

Ezra glanced over to me, with a slight smile "I do, but I need to talk to Aria first"

My eye's grew confused and my mouth a jar. "Well, the list isn't important so Ella and I will just head on home" Byron stood up from the chair he was sitting in for the last couple of hours

"Thank you so much, for your help. I really appreciate it" Ezra told him with a hand shake

"Of course."

"Thank you for dinner" I said giving my parents a hug

Once my parents had left, I walked back into the dinning area to find Ezra with his head in his hands. I started to rub his shoulders, trying to ease the tension "Why are you so tense?" I asked working my way to his shoulder blades.

"This feels really good" Ezra moaned "A little lower"

I rolled my eyes, whilst finding the right place. "Now are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Ezra sighed and turned around. "Jackie's going to be there tomorrow" He blurted out.

I took the seat in front of him, as he handed the list over to me "Did you know about this?" I asked not taking my eyes off the paper.

"I had know idea, till this afternoon." He whispered, and took the paper from me "Are you mad?"

I wasn't sure if I should get mad, or feel relieved that he told me about it. Then having me going to school, and see Jackie walking around campus. So I just shrugged

"You need to give me more than that?" Ezra stood up and started pacing "I mean, I think I would feel better if you hit me again."

I let out a short laugh "When was the last time you saw her?"

"before I left Rosewood, ten years ago. I feel like everything is just going to bite me in the ass."

"Why? Are you holding some kind of hidden feelings for her?"

"Hell NO! Aria your my world, Along with OUR children. I wouldn't change that for anything. Don't you get that?" Ezra sounded sad from my words

"I'm sorry... I guess it's hard knowing your ex-fiance is going to be there. She tried to break us up"

"I know" Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose "I don't want anything coming between us."

I stood up and stopped Ezra from pacing. "You need to relax, and breathe." I smiled and pecked his lips "I promise, I won't flip out. If you don't flip out"

Ezra smiled "I promise, Jackie won't come between us this time." Ezra and I shared a quick kiss.

"I'm going to check on the kids, they've been quite for a while now" I giggled. But truth be told. I just needed to get away from him. I don't know if I can handle Jackie and Simone being in the same building as Ezra and I.

**Sorry if there were any mistakes, I think I got most of them. And thank you to the people that has review, again it mean's the world to me. I hope you like this chapter, it's just a little filler. I'm working on making the couple happy again one chapter at a time. But anyways Review's are always welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16

**First off, Merry Christmas. Sorry i didn't get this chapter up sooner. I've just been busy... But I'm here now. YAY! Nah, small joke. So I know it's christmas and people have so much happiness going on with their story. But sorry this has, happy but a little bit of drama... But don't be alarmed, everything will go back to normal in later chapters. So I hope you'll stick around for that. UMMM... I know I have mistakes, but please don't be to harsh. I love you all, and hope you have a very Merry Christmas. And be safe, I know there are a lot of crazy drunk people out in the world, but I hope that doesn't slow you down from having fun. Enjoy the time you have with your family. Because my mom is in the hospital, for this special holiday... But hey, life goes on, right? Yes it does. Alright I'm stopping my rambling, enjoy the chapter, and i'll update the next one soon. I HOPE!**

**Ezra's POV:**

Last night, I ended up going home. I knew Aria was still uncomfortable with the whole Jackie being at school. So I told her to avoid fighting tonight, I think it would be best for me to sleep at the apartment.

Aria was furious, but didn't show it. So now I'm waking up to an empty apartment, cold and wanting Aria next to me. The past few nights were spent with waking up next to Aria cuddled together. I can't wait till all of our drama's to be gone and done with.

I pulled the sheet's away, and hopped out of bed. Patting my way toward the bathroom, I already knew it was going to be a long day. I brushed my teeth, and combed my hair back. Then I went over to my dresser, bringing out my socks. It's a good thing I took a shower last night, because this morning I'm running a little slower than normal. Not wanting the day to start.

After getting a clean button up shirt, and a nice pair of dress pants. I had gotten the tie that Aria brought for me, when she was a Junior in high school. Hoping to ease what ever happen last night, and to let Aria know that she's the only one on my mind. Which is true, I'm always thinking about her. The way she talked with that big beautiful Hazel eyes. The way her hair always has a bounce to it. The way she giggled, when I did something stupid.

Finally ready for the day. I made my way out to my car, and drove the short distances to the school. I had a least 10 minutes before the bell rang. I parked next to Aria seeing as it was the only spot available. I shook my head, and got out. Still afraid of what she'll do, or if she'll even talk to me for ditching her last night.

I walked toward the office, and Rose-Mary smirked. Handing me some papers that I needed to sign. Rose-Mary was always the chipper one, but this morning she looked at me with disgust. Aria must have been here talking to her.

"What's going on?" I asked, having enough of it.

"Nothing" She hissed at me

"Are you sure about that? I know you and Aria are friends, but to look at me like I did something wrong, when I didn't is just Uncalled for" I hissed back

"I'm just having a bad morning, alright Mr. Fitz. Now if you are having your own DRAMA'S this morning, it would be great to keep it to yourself" She spat.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you've talked to Aria. And she told you what happen last night" I apologized

Rosemary smiled "She did tell me. But I'm not upset about that. I really am having a bad morning, and didn't mean to take all my frustrations out on you!"

I smiled back "If you need to talk, I'm sure Aria will always be there for you"

Rosemary laughed "And not you? But yes Aria already offered her help, so don't worry about it"

I nodded "I'm sorry, I'm trying to stay away from women, and only focus on Aria and the kids." Just as I said this the bell rang.

"You're going to be late"

"Yeah, so I'll see you later" I said, and walked down the hallway. Aria's classroom, was a few doors down from mines. And I knew I would see her. But when I walked past, she wasn't in there. And students were filing in already. But I just shrugged and proceeded toward my class. Once I turned the corner, I walked right into someone. Knocking all of their paper's to the floor.

"What the hell Ezra, watch where you're going" Aria yelled. "now I'm going to be late."

"I'm sorry Aria, I just have a few thing's on my mind" I said and started to gather the papers together

"You know what? For get about it" She stood and started to walk away. When I stood up, and grabbed hold of her arm.

"What' about your papers?" I asked "And what's wrong now? Are all the women this morning on some kind of bad mood pill?"

Aria glared at me "I'm just tired Ezra. In case you haven't noticed, someone ditched me last night. And by the way, you look really nice" She smirked to the tie. "Now let go of me, or well both be late."

I pulled Aria into the Janitors closet "Look, were both on edge. But don't take your frustration'sout on me. I love you Aria, do you think I want Jackie to be here?"

A few tears fell from Aria eyes "I don't want to see this woman." Aria choked out

"Me too, believe me. If there was any other way. I would take it." I said and wiped away, the next loose tears "Just don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad. I'm more of scared, then mad. I'm sorry Ezra" Aria embraced me into a hug. As the tardy bell rang.

I chuckled "Now were both late." Aria smiled and shrugged "It's been happening a lot lately"

"yeah" Aria smiled "It has, but sometimes it's so worth it" I gave Aria a quick chaste kiss before we both walked out. And collected the papers, that were all over the floor. "I'll see you prep period?"

"Of course"

**Aria's POV:**

I walked into class, and everyone looked at me. But I really didn't care I'm the teacher after all. I handed out their pass homework, which I finally had the chancelast night to grade. After that I had told them what chapters to read, and that I wanted a two page story on each chapter. That earned a huge groan, but I couldn't help but laugh.

Toward the last, 20 minutes of class. I finally handed out a POP Quiz. And since we just went over, some of the answers in class. I'm expecting a few high grades. A few of my students shook their heads, as of irritated from the POP Quiz. But I just shrugged, it was my plan from Monday to go over the material and come Friday POP Quiz.

Once the test was on a go, I sat back behind my desk. And started thinking about what might happen at two o'clock. Even though I would be attending the workshop, I couldn't help but think of Jackie making small talk and touching Ezra in every way possible. Jackie always had a way of flirting and Ezra not even knowing it. The way she acted as if she was as innocent, but always had a second demeanor to it.

A part of me didn't want Ezra, to have this teacher's workshop. And another part of me is proud of Ezra for going out of his comfort zone, and pulling something like this off. He's really been there these past few months, working hard to really get my full trust back. But in the pit of my stomach tells me not to believe it, and that it's just an act. But my heart tells me, that Ezra is truly the one for you, and that you knew that since Junior year... The kids, really love their father and so far Ezra didn't give me a reason not to trust him. I do trust him, in some area's of my life. Like with the kids, or when were together. I trust him, it's the part where I think he might end up at some kind of bar, or something. And having one too many drinks, that I think of that year. That god for staking year. Thinking of -

"Ms. Montgomery?" A student nudged me "Are you okay? The bell rang, and we handed our test papers back"

I looked at her confused but noticed, that my class was empty"I'm sorry, yes Jenny, I'm just tired" I smiled and took the set of papers from her "Thank you"

"Of course" Jenny Collins, was always a big help. Just like a teacher's pet. I liked her for that.

"Hey, come with me" Ezra walked right into my class, just as Jenny was leaving. And took hold of my hand.

"Where are we going, if you haven't noticed I have things to do." I pulled my hand away

"Aria, just come with me... Please?" He held out his hand

"fine" I answered and grabbed my coat from behind, my chair "Where are we going?"

"Our first coffee date." Ezra smiled "I know, we should be doing prep but thought we should talk"

I smiled as Ezra lead me out to his car and opened the passenger door for me. "Do you think this is smart?" I stopped and faced him

Ezra shrugged "Since when we do things, the easy way?"

I giggled "Yeah, your right" I answered and stepped into the car.

Ezra ran over to his side, and stepped in. Leaning over to give me a kiss "I love you, Aria. Never forget that."

Ezra started the car, and we both made our way to the coffee shop. That was ten minutes away from the school. Ezra came around, and opened my door like a true gentleman. I placed a short kiss to his cheek "Thank you"

"Of course" We both walked in the coffee shop. There was a line but, I found a table near the back while Ezra went up and ordered. This was actually the first time, Ezra and I had gotten coffee together in public. And it's a little nerve wrecking. But then again, we can just be two people from work enjoying each others company.

"Here you go" Ezra came to the table and handed me my latte'

"Thank you" I smiled and took a small sip. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted some time with you... I felt bad about what happen"

"Why? I understand why you left last night." I said with a sigh "I mean, all we do is fight"

Ezra nodded "I don't want to fight with you anymore." He took hold of my hand "I want us to happy, as a couple and a family"

"I want that too."

"Then why did you lie to me?" Ezra squeezed my hand

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled "I didn't lie to you about anything"

"Your still talking to Jason!" Ezra didn't seem mad, just wanting to know the truth

"We talk from time to time. I mean it's not like were getting back together" I told him. "Are you still talking to Linda?"

"Yeah, but Linda is different. I've never loved her. Other thanJason, he was the reason I slept with Simone"

I closed my eyes "Aria I didn't mean it like that, I mean I was drunk. But the reason why I was drinking that night. Was because I couldn't get you and Jason out of my mind"

I just shook my head and mumbled a "yeah" I opened my eyes, and Ezra was looking at me with a pained expression "It hurts Ezra, to think of you with someone other than me."

"That's how I felt, when you said Jason kissed you. And then I find out ten years later, that the two of you had gotten married. Killed me"

"I'm sorry. Jason was the one taking care of our kids. Other the than the girls. Jason was a big help, he took them to their event's made sure they were cared for. The only reason, Jason started to cling to me. Started following me around was because..."I trailed off not wanting to finish

"Because what?"

I sucked in a deep breath "I cheated on him. I wanted him to leave me, but it didn't work. When I started my teacher job, I fooled around. I never slept with them, But I made sure Jason knew I was flirting."

Ezra chuckled "Are you serious? I can't picture you cheating on anyone"

I nodded with a slight smile "I did... But it was Hanna's idea, which back fired big time" I bit the side of my check

"Would you ever cheat on me?"

"Did I ever? And before you say Jason, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me" I giggled

Ezra rolled his eyes "I believe you. And I am truly sorry" Ezra lean over and gave me a kiss.

"I love you, Ezra." I whispered and kissed him again.

Ezra and I made small talk, and laughed a little. And by the time we looked at the clock, we notice we've been there for the whole second lesson. And lunch had just started. "Should we head back to school?" I asked in a sad voice, not wanting our time together end.

"Yeah, I'm sure people are looking for us" Ezra replied with the same tone. "Speaking of people" Ezra laughed and pulled out his phone, He looked at it confused "I don't know who this is" He whispered and answered "Hello"

I smiled, and took a sip of my coffee. Ezra looked up at me, with wide eyes. "Thank you, yes I'll be there shortly"

"Who was that?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" Ezra said

"I can't promise you that" I told him "Is something wrong?"

Ezra nodded "Lets go... We have to pick up our son, from the principle's office"

"What?" I exclaimed, and grabbed my Jacket "What happen?"

"She didn't want to tell me over the phone, but EJ's been suspended for a week."

"That boy" I said out of frustration. "Is going to get it."

**Ezra's POV:**

"Aria, we don't know what happen!" I tried to claim her down

"Give me your keys, I'm driving" Aria held out her hand

"you're not driving my car" I arched an eyebrow "you're to upset, to be behind the wheel." I opened the driver passenger side of the door. "Now hop on in"

Aria glared at me with death eyes, but I only found them adorable. I flashed Aria that boyish smile that I knew she loved. "I hate you right now" She mumbled before stepping into the car.

I couldn't help myself and started to chuckle when I closed the door, and walked over to the driver side. I stepped in and started up the car. Aria gave me a little smirk and I couldn't help myself but to start laughing. "I'm glad you find our son, in the principle's office funny"

"Sweetheart. You look like a five-year old, who didn't get their candy." I commented and pulled out of the parking space. I think took hold of Aria's hand, as she leaned up against the window and sigh. "I'm sure everything will be alright" I hopefully said.

"Ezra, EJ'sbeen getting into a lotof trouble. I mean first with the pantsing, and now this. What ever this is?" She looked over at me, just as I pulled into a parking space, in front of the office.

I sighed and gave Aria's hand a squeeze. "Let's just hear what they have to say... And if it is worth grounding or some kind of punishment. We'll take it from there"

"Fine... But if he did, do something extreme. Then he's grounded for a month" Aria gave me that motherly glare

"Deal" I smiled and gave Aria a peck on the lips, before we both walked out of the car.

We walked hand in hand toward the office door. Children were walking and running in all different directions. This is actually the first time that I have walked down these halls. I usually just dropped the kids, in front and let them walk in. Never would I have thought, that my first walk down these halls, were to meet the kids principle.

I shook my head, and opened the doors for Aria and to walk in. But the second I was about to walk in I felt a tug, at the back of my shirt "Dad" Amber smiled up at me "I heard about EJ"

Aria walked up to the secretary, while I stayed behind "Do you know what happen?"

Amber nodded "Yeah. Mom's not going to like it"

I looked over in Aria direction, as she turned around to face Amber and I "How bad is it?"

"Bad dad" Amber replied

"Alright, go with your friends. I'll see you later" I said and walked in.

"Are you Ezra Fitz?" The secretary asked when I had walked up to Aria... I nodded "I'm Tracy, I was the one that called you"

"Nice to meet you" I shook her hand

"The principle will be out shortly" Aria and I nodded, and stood around waiting.

There were two other boys, seating in the waiting area playing around. And one of them looked really familiar. Aria looked at the boys, and shook her head. "Are you Mona and Noel's Son?" She asked one of them

The two boys, looked at each other and one of them nodded "Yes, I am. Do you know my parents" Aria nodded

"Yes, I do. Very well I might add"

"Ms. Montgomery, Mr. Fitz? Principle Welch is ready for you"

"Excuse me?" Aria and I said in unison

"Is there a problem?" Tracy asked confused.

I shook my head "Let's go Aria" I said, trying to help Aria get over her shock

"Aria and Ezra, nice to see you again" Ms. Welch said, as we walked into her office "Please have a seat"

"I'd prefer to stand" Aria said, as I took a seat next to EJ

"What is this all about?" I wondered.

"Ethan, along with a couple other students. Thought it would be fun, to pass this around school during recess" She handed me a book. I looked at EJwith a shock impression.

"ETHAN JAMES, I'm so disappointed in you"

"MOM" EJ spoke "I'm sorry"

"Save it. I don't want to hear another word from you. Go join the boys outside" Aria yelled.

EJ walked out the door with his head down, not wanting to look at us. "I'm so sorry, do you know where this Playboy came from?" I asked as Aria started to pace around the room.

Ms. Welsh nodded "Yes, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that your son, thought is was also fun. To put his English teachers picture, on one of the playmates." She brought out another page. "I must say, this is a new low for him."

"Aria, I didn't get back the sign forms. From when Ethan, was in detention" Ms. Welch looked between Aria and I.

"What? He was in detention?" This was news to Aria. More rage and steam came rushing out.

"Yes, for about two weeks. He's been picking fights, left and right." Ms. Welch answered. Ms. Welch looked at me "Now I know why, he wanted to call his father"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"well, I'm just saying. You weren't on any of our emergency contact list, so when Ethan asked to call his father instead. I had to ask who you were." She looked at Aria. "Ezra Fitz is the father right?"

"Of course, And I know you knew that." Aria spat

Ms Welch let out a dry laugh "Yeah, news travel fast around here. I'm surprised, know one at the highschool knows about your children"

Aria looked at me, and I just shrugged "Whether or not people know about our children. It's still none of their business. Now since this is school related to one of OUR children, lets just keep the grudge past behind us. Because well you know" Aria bent down and whispered loud enough for me to hear, in Ms. Welch ear "that I still won."

"Aria?" I looked at her surprised, but I just wanted to laugh in front of the principle "Alright now that, the matter is solved. Ethan is suspended for a week?"

"Yes, Ezra. You may take your son home" She looked at Aria with disgust, and Aria returned the glare. Before I took her by her hand, and lead Aria out the door.

"Aria. What the hell was that?" I asked mustering up a laugh "I mean, WOW"

Aria shrugged "She was a pain in the ass in highschool, and she's even a bigger pain in the ass now. I mean come on, judging us as parents. And really it's none of her business." Aria smiled.

I nodded and turned to EJ"Let's go" was all I said. Aria and I follow EJ to the car. As he did the walk of shame, in front of his classmates.

**Alright there it is, sorry sorry sorry for the mistakes. Or the rambling, I hope you'll forgive me. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aria's POV:**

"Ethan James. I'm giving you one chance." I told him when we reached Ezra's car "What is wrong with you? To pull something so stupid."

"Mom, the guys and I just thought it would be like some funny joke."

"Funny, you think putting a picture of your English teacher is funny?" Ezra yelled "It's embarrassing, to have to walk into the principle's office and find out your son, acted out this way. And where's your detention slip's?"

"In my locker" EJ looked down.

"Your grounded, for a month." I pointed to the car "Get in"

"I'm sorry" EJ said, with tears welling up in his eyes, as he got into the back seat

"Do you believe this? I can't believe your son would be so stupid" I exclaimed before getting into the front seat of the car.

Ezra went to the driver seat, both of us still pissed off by what happen. I can't believe EJmy son would pull something like this... But the question in the back of my mind, that I think I knew the answer to. Was who brought the magazine to school? I pulled down the shade, and opened the mirror. EJ was in the back seat quietly crying. I glanced over at Ezra, and motioned my eyes for him to look. Ezra took a glance at the rear view mirror, and looked back at me. But he shrugged. How can Ezra be so cool and complex in the office, but the second we got to the car explode?

We made it back to the school, with lunch still going on. "Your not taking me home?" EJ asked through his tears

"No, Your father and I have class." I replied and got out of the car.

Ezra did the same, and EJ just stayed in the back seat "Are you taking him with you?" Ezra asked me when he came around.

"No, your his father. Take him with you" I told him

"Aria, Look I'm just as upset as you are. But we can't just pawn him off to someone, because were both mad. It's not right"

"No, your right. He should bein school. Not here" I sighed and opened the door, for EJ to get out. "Grab your books."

EJreached in the car and grabbed his bag. "Mom-"

I held up a finger "Don't, right now. Your just in whole heap of trouble. And we'll talk about it at home."

"What about my game? It's the championshipgame" EJ asked worriedly "I'm sorry, please don't let me miss my last game." He started to cry.

"Just get to my class" I said full of disappointment.

EJ stomped off, and Ezra and I stayed behind. "He has to play, it'll crush him if he doesn't get to go"

"Ezra, do you hear yourself?" I shook my head whilst saying that "He -"

"I know what he did Aria, but still. It is the last game. And he's already grounded"

"Whatever" I mumbled and stomped off. "So you're the good cop, is that it? What happen to having my back?" I yelled back

"I have your back Aria. I just think he learned his lesson. He knew he did wrong" Ezra yelled back. But I just ignored him, walking down the hall of Rosewood High, by passing all the students.

"Aria? Aria?" Ezra walked into my classroom "I have your back..."

"Really? Because at this point is seems as if your, telling me that your son did good."

"Aria" Ezra said my name in frustration"EJknows he was wrong, right EJ?" Ezra looked at him

"Yes, DAD" EJ wiped his face.

"So it's like giving him, this one free pass. EJ is still grounded starting tomorrow" Ezra was trying to compromise "Baby" Ezra flash a smile "Please, just let our son play his last game. For me"

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. Whilst turning to see EJ making, that same puppy dog face that mirrored his father "You boys are tag teaming me. And I don't like it. But as a wish to your father, He can play."

EJ smiled, and it was like I had brighten up his whole day. "Thank you mom, you don't know what it mean's to me"

"Don't thank me. I'm still very disappointed in you. Now you and your father, can go to his class"

"But Aria-" Ezra tried to interject

"Don't but Aria me. Take your son with you, I have quizzes to pass out, I can't have a distraction in my class. Just send him over at two."

Ezra shrugged "Okay Sounds good, but please don't be late for that workshop?"

I made like I was thinking about it, before Ezra grabbed my face in his palms "Alright I won't" I mumbled in audible

Ezra laughed "Thank you, see you later" Before giving me a kiss to my fish lips.

"let's go son" Ezra said, as He walked out of my class. I plopped down on my chair, and rubbed my face.

**Ezra's POV:**

EJand I made it to my class, with a few minutes to spare. "Thank you, Dad" EJ gave me a hug...

"Your welcome son, I just wanted to see my son play his last game." I returned the hug.

EJ wiped his face "I'm sorry if I'm messing up all the time. I'm just trying to fit in."

I closed my eyes, and brought EJup on my lap "Son, you don't have to play or hang out with other kids that's only going to get you into trouble. Believe me I know what it's like, moving from one school to the other. It's hard, but all your mother and I want is for you to be yourself."

"Did principle Welch, show you what I did?"

I nodded "Yeah. Where did you boys get the magazine?"

EJ looked down at his feet "Kahn, brought it from home."

"Kahn?"

EJnodded "Jeremy Kahn, mom knows his parents" EJ looked back up at me "You know he's parents."

"Very well" I replied "Why don't you get started on your homework." I put EJ back on his feet "You can have this chair right here" I stood up and gave him my desk chair.

"Are you still disappointed in me?" EJ looked up at me with, that sea blue eyes that only mirrored mines. With tears spilling over again.

I bent out to wipe them. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you. I just didn't want to see you making the same mistakes as me." I smiled and EJlooked confused "When I was just a little older than you. I pulled the same stunt, and got expelled from that school. Your grandfather, My father. Well we used to move around a lot and it got to the point where I started to act out."

"You were a bad boy dad?" EJ smiled

I nodded "Yes, but don't tell your mother" I chuckled "I had a lot of moments, and I just want you to learn from them."

EJgave me a hug "I'm sorry dad" I smiled "I'm so glad your here" EJ told me, and I couldn't help but hug him a little tighter.

"I love you bud"

"I love you too, Dad" I pulled back. And smiled.

"Alright, were men. And the bell is about to ring, so start on your homework"

"Okay, but I can't do the math part"

I chuckled "Me too, but I found you a tutor. You'll meet her, in a few minutes" Just as I said that, the bell rang.

EJand I shared a quick smile, before students started to filed in. A few of them looked at EJcuriously and others didn't even take a second look, as they found their seats. Samanthacame in and gave me a smile she saw EJ seating behind my desk, I nodded giving her a smile in return.

"Alright class, before we start. I want to introduce, everyone to my son EJ." I smiled and EJ looked up from his homework..

"I didn't know you had a son, he's very cute" A young woman said, from the front row.

"Thank you, Amanda" I smiled "EJpromised to be as good as possible."

"How old is he?"

"He's nine" I answered "Anymore questions?"

"Is Ms. Montgomery his mom? I saw the two of you yelling, from the time you walked into the hallway" Jake smirked

I shook my head " We weren't auguring or yelling. I was just getting my point across."

"Really? It looked Ms. Montgomery, wears the pants in the house" Keith laughed

"Okay, that's enough. I have a few work sheets. And then it's free read. I need you to finish, chapter 11 to 15 before the bell ring. On your way out, please don't forget to take your notes down. " I pointed to the black board. "Alright, I need a couple of students to pass these out?" I asked the class... A few students, walked up and started to pass out the worksheet.

"Dad?" EJ whispered "I have to sure the bathroom"

"Okay" I whispered "Um... Keith, will you be so kind and take my son to the restroom?" I smirked and gave a small wink EJ

"Will I get paid, for babysitting?" Keith asked with a mischievous grin

"Sure, I'll give you a little more homework" I returned the grin...

"Alright point taken." Keith looked at EJas they both walked out-of-the-door

**Aria's POV**

"Alright class. We have a POP Quiz. I know you don't like it. And all the groans confirms it." I smiled and one row at a time, I passed back the quiz. For the first half of class. I made everyone go over their reviews, and notes. I thought about what Ezra said about the wholeEJsituation. And he's right. EJhas workedhard, and should enjoy his last game. I know that EJdid wrong, and so does he. But I just don't know why Ej did what he did? I want to know why he's acting out. And now, when I tell Katie my answer about going to the book tour. I'm going to have to say "NO". I have to take care of my family first. My children always come first. Know matter what.

"Ms. Montgomery?" Andrew broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked from behind my desk

"Umm. What's the percentage of this quiz?"

I smiled "Don't worry about it. Just try your best"

Andrew nodded, and a few other people who were listening nodded as well. I went back into my thoughts, just as a new text message came in.

"I miss you!' -Ezra

I smiled, and shook my head. Texting him back.

"I miss you too. But I'm in the middle of giving my quizzes" -Aria

Not even a minute later Ezra had texted me back.

"EJ'sgreat. And I forgot to tell you, I found a tutor" -Ezra

I thought to myself, When did he get a tutor? I shook my head and texted him back

"Who? Who is this tutor?" -Aria

I sent the text and looked up at my students. A few of them were finished and silently waiting for the rest. I smiled to myself, and looked back at my phone again.

"Samantha, she's from my AP ENGLISH 3rd lessonclass. She's very smart, and well put together. I think" -Ezra

I looked at his reply "What do mean you think?" -Aria

After a few minutes Ezra texted back "Well, it seems that something is botheringher. But she won't open up to anyone. So I was thinking maybe, when she come's over. You could open up to her a little" -Ezra

As I read that text I could feel, a smirk coming off from it. I smiled and let out a little giggle

"Sure, I guess. But I really have to tend to my class." -Aria

I smiled feeling a little smirky myself. I looked up at my class to see everyone looking at me smile to myself "What?"

Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. I shook my head, and took the test papers back. And then handed out their homework assignment.

"Alright, so it's not much. Considering next week is thanksgiving, I want everyone to write me a letter telling me what your thankful for and why?" Everyone in the room groaned

"Ms. Montgomery, that assignment is so fifth grade" Jasmine Castro exclaimed from the back "Can't we just write something else?"

I shook my head "I know that its elementary type work. But I would really like to know, what are you thankful for. But if you want to write something, English related I'll give you extra credit for it" I handed out a few more papers just before the bell rang.

Since today was a Friday, and majority of the teacher's here were attending the workshop. The school had just decided to let everyone out early, skipping last lesson. And that's a first because as I remembered it, school was never let out early for any reason other than an emergency.

"Thank you, Rose-Mary for this" I smiled, as I dropped EJ off at the office.

At this point every other person knew about, my son with Ezra. But they didn't know that EJ had a twin. And I felt okay with that, one secret at a time was getting out. I walked down the hall, and into the cafeteria where the teacher workshop is held. Ezra along with a half of the teachers, that said they were attending were already there. I sat in the back next to the picture window, when my mom walked up to me.

"I heard about EJ" She said, as she took the seat next to me.

I shrugged "I just don't understand, what's making him acted out"

Ella smiled "It's a phase, he'll get over it. Where's EJ now?"

"Rose-Mary said she'll look after him. Ezra and I only plan on being here an hour" I told her

"Why?"

I sighed "EJhas his last football game at four, but needs to be at the school a little early."

My mom's face faltered "You're still letting him play? Even after what he did?"

I nodded "Yeah, mom. It's not like I wanted him to play at first. But I realized EJ worked really hard to get where he is, and Ezra really wants to see him play. So I felt bad and caved in."

Ella smiled "you and Ezra really, taking this double roll of parenting. I'm guessing Ezra's the good cop and you're the bad" She started laughing.

I bit my lip "Is that bad? I mean, Ezra did get on him for what he did. But still in the end, Ezra wanted him to play"

"Sweetie, Ezra missed out on a lot. Of course he's going to give in, from time to time. And you'll just have to figure out when to pull that plug."

I tilted my head thinking about it "You're right, Thanks mom."

"Hey baby" Ezra grace a hand upon my back, leaning down to give me a kiss. "What's you women talking about?"

"Stuff" Mom and I said in unison.

"Hmmm. OKay" Ezra smiled "Well, most of the teachers, and professor's are here. So Byron thought it would be best to start. So Aria and I could make it on time for the game."

"Alright, let's get this started" Ell clapped her hands.

**Ezra's POV:**

"You'll do fine, we're just trying to boast up the education levels." Aria rubbed my shoulder

"I know, but I haven't seen these people in a while. I guess it's normal, for me to feel a little nervous."

"You'll do great. Now can you please get this thing started, so we can go. I have a feeling Rose-Mary, is giving EJ lot's of junk food." Aria asked with a smile

I nodded "Alright, Can I have everyone's attention?" I shouted out. Once everyone turned to me. I felt like a third grader, giving a speech or something. I took in a deep breath "So today, I wanted everyone to speak out on how we could get our senior students as well as under-classmen. To a higher standard." I smiled to the room. "I asked, some of the college professors to give their point of view, on what we need to upgrade during our class sessions."

As I went on and on explaining, what I had in mind. Jackie walked in, she gave me a little wave. And I looked at Aria, thank-god she was looking at some of my notes. And completely miss out on that wave Jackie gave me. I didn't want Aria to think that it was anything more.

As I continued to talk, A lot of the high school teachers took in on what I was saying. Some of the Hollis professor's where talking with the Rosewood High Staff, and telling them what they would expect as these coming students attend the big world.

"So if there's any questions, anything at all. Please feel free, to talk to me or Professor Montgomery" I smiled and Aria stood up.

"See you did great" Aria smiled up at me.

I let out the breath I was holding "I felt like I was rambling"

Aria giggled "Honey, you were" She continued to giggle, as she walked away from me. Joining some of the teacher that were all in conversation.

I shook my head and chuckled a little. "Same old Ezra" A familiar rang, from the side of me "How are you?" She gave me a hug.

"I'm great" I answered pulling away "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better...You Know, when Byron Montgomery said that there was a workshop at the local high school. And asked if I wanted to attend, I never thought it'd be you that was hosting it."

I shrugged "What's your point?" I asked getting annoyed

Jackie giggled "I've missed you. I heard you got back together with Aria. How's that working out for you?"

"Fantastic." I answered and tried to walk away.

"We need to talk" Jackie grabbed my arm.

I tugged it away "I don't think so..." I looked in Aria's direction, She had netted her eyebrows.

"What? Are you afraid of little missy over there?" She smirked

"Excuse me Ezra?"

I glared at Jackie for a few seconds and turn toward the voice "Yes"

"Remember me?"

I looked at this guy for a couple of minutes before it rang a bell "Ah! Glenn Collins, How are you man?"

Glenn and I used to talk a lot, when I was at Hollis. He was my study buddy, when Hardy was out with some random girl. "What's it been like... Fifth-teen years?"

Glenn nodded "Are you and Jackie still together? Cause last I heard, you two were engaged"

I shook my head and spoke out before Jackie could put her two cents into it "NO, we are not together." I smiled feeling proud of myself.

"We should catch up, maybe get a beer or something?"

I nodded "Yeah of course. Whenever you're not busy."

Glenn nodded "What about tomorrow? I know it's late notice, but I'm heading out-of-town on Monday. I have this exhibition I'm going to for a couple of weeks."

"Sure, say seven?"

"Okay, see you then. This is my number, if you can't make it or sometime come's up. Let me know okay?"

"Sure, it was great seeing you" We shook hands, and Glenn went off and mingled.

I looked over at where I last saw Aria, but she was gone. I then looked around the room, but Aria was know where to be seen. "Looking for someone?" That irritating voice asked.

"None of your business" I spat.

Jackie laughed "Ezra, she's outside. She looked at us, and walked out the doors."

I looked at her confused, as to why she would help me look for the one person she hates. "Thanks" I said and stomp off.

I walked out the double doors, that lend over to the seating area outside. Aria was just walking back and forth. Moving her hands, in different directions. She looked upset and angry about something. And the only thing that came to mind, was the situation about Jackie.

"I'm sorry, she just-" Aria waved her hand, in front of my face. And pointed to her blue-tooth. "Sorry" I mouth and lean up against the wall.

A few seconds later, she was off the phone. "What were you saying?" Aria stood in front of me.

"Who was that?"

"Katie, she wanted to know my answer" Aria looked away from me "Where's Jackie?"

"Aria? Nothing happen." I told her "She just wanted to say hi"

"Yeah right" I heard Aria mumble "well shall we?" She motioned for the doors.

"Wait" I took hold of her hand "What did you tell Katie?"

Aria shrugged "Can we just talk about that later?"

"No" I answered without hesitation "I want to know... Are you going or not?"

Aria looked me in the eyes. "No."

"What? Why not? Aria this is a great opportunity for you, why are you passing it up?"

"Let's talk about this later. We have twenty-minutes before we have to leave"

"Whatever" I said, and walked away from Aria. I could feel the gaze on my back, from Aria. So before walking into the doors, I stopped and turned around. "I don't understand. You worked so hard, to get where you are. And you just shut down an offer like that." I shook my head

"Ezra, I said no. Because Katie was able to get the summer tour." Aria smiled "I told her that. If she didn't make some kind of arrangement during summer, then I'll just find someone else who could."

A smiled crept up on my face "You're staying...I'm Sorry, I-"

"I know Ezra." Aria walked up to me "I just wanted to tell everyone the great news, at dinner that's all"

"I'm sorry, Aria. I just didn't want you to miss out" I told her with a peck to the lips.

Aria nodded "what about you? Are you planning on handing over that book?"

I gave her a thinking face... "Ezra!"

"we can talk about that later" I said leaving her there for real this time.

**So I have a few, or a lot of mistakes. I'm not perfect. But please don't bite me in the butt when you REVIEW... Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy your wonderful day, with the people you love. (TO BAD THE PLL CAST ISN'T AT MY HOUSE, BECAUSE I LOVE THEM) Don't for get to review. **

**PS... I didn't get to read, this chapter and the one before. So I'm not sure if it's jumpy or not...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aria's POV:**

My jaw hung open, as Ezra walked away laughing. He thought he was all that at the moment. After a few seconds, I shook my head. And walked back into the cafeteria, with my head held high.

"Aria can I talk to you?" Simone aproched me

"Why don't you just go through my lawyer?" I hissed and give her a glare.

"Please. I just want to talk." Simone, looked genuinely sad and defeated.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

Simone smiled "I slapped a law suit on you, and your still asking if I'm okay?"

I nodded "Simone, I just want to know why? Why you did it, after everything we went through?"

She nodded and we walked into a more quite area "I'm Jealous of you Aria"

I looked at her shocked "What?"

"yeah" she nodded "I'm completely jealous of you. You have everything I ever wanted, and more. When I saw Ezra there that night, he was broken. And rambled on and on, about you and Jason. I couldn't take it anymore. Here you have this great guy, always thinking about you. And all I had was a few online Journals. When I came to Rosewood, your junior year. And sensed something was up between you two. I couldn't help but feel defeated. And then you accidentally wrote on the wrong message board, and wa-la truth came out." A few tears came out of Simones eyes "I really liked Ezra, but I knew that the connection. You and Ezra share was way more than I could have given him."

"So why did you sleep with him, knowing the state he was in?"

"Aria, I just couldn't help it. I wanted to know, what that feeling was like. To have someone care for you, even if it was for just that simple hour." She answered

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." I rubbed the back of my neck "Do you know, what I've been through? All the pain you put me through? Not just you but Ezra two."

"Aria, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were pregnant. I would have never broken up a family like that." Simone let out a few more tears "you have to believe me"

A few tears flowed out of my own eyes. I didn't know what to think. Was she actually telling me the truth, or just trying to save herself a beat down in the law suit. I wiped my face, and looked her in the eyes "What do you want me to do? Tell you that everything will be okay? Say that we can just go back to how things were?" I choked out "You broken my trust... I looked up to you, thought you were the bigger person. And out of the blue, you just turn around and slap me in the face."

"Please, I'm just trying to tell you I'm sorry. I know how hard Ezra has worked to get your trust back. But I have to tell you something. It took me a lot of drinks to get Ezra into bed. But in the end, the very truth is..." She trailed off, and looked around the room "Ezra never man up, He was true to you Aria. I never slept with him. Ezra fell asleep, a few seconds after I got him on the bed. I just took off his clothes, and tossed it around the room. So when he got up in the morning, he thought he'd made the biggest mistake of his life."

"You, fucking bitch. I can't believe you." Rage came from me. "Just leave me alone, and never talk to me again."

"I'm sorry Aria." Simone cried

"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry you ever walked into my life. I'm sorry that I've befriended you. I'm sorry that I ever thought you were like an older sister, who would always have my back" I yelled and walked away. She was so fucking much. How could she make Ezra think, like he ever did something wrong.

I walked back to the cafe, and made eye contact with Ezra. It was in that moment, my heart had just lifted. In that moment, I felt like we were free. My full love and trust came back to him. "What's wrong? Were you crying?" Ezra walked up to me. I full on took him by the face, and gave him a passionate kiss. One that I could muster from deep within my heart. The one I knew he would never forget.

Ezra placed his hand, on the small of my back. As I tippy toed a little higher to wrap my arm's around his neck. I pulled him a closer, and deepening the kiss. I wanted to make it last, and I didn't care who in their right minds saw.

Ezra pulled away both of us breathing heavily, as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the show. I smiled and kissed Ezra once more "We have a game to get to" I said, breathlessly.

"Yeah" Ezra answered with a huge grin on his face.

I took hold of his hand, and turned around to see my parents looking at us. With the same mirror image grin on their face. I laughed and shrugged, as I pulled Ezra out of the cafe and into the main hallway. I knew Ezra was still in a bliss, and so was I. But I couldn't help that giggy feeling, like everything's going back on track. Except that one little problem. The fact that Jackie is back in, our lives. I just hope she has the most command sense, to back off. Or else, I'll just have to pull a little karate kid. And kick her ass to the curb. I knew a ass role playing would do the trick.

"Mom, Dad" EJ ran up to us.

"Oh My God. Rose you didn't?" I asked

"I'm sorry, but he looked so cute there in his peaceful stage. I just wanted to hype him up" She gave me a pout.

"It's fine. I'm sure he'll blow all that stream, at the game." I said very insecurely

"Let's go Let's go" EJ tugged on Ezra's arm.

"Alright buddy" Ezra chuckled, and turned to me "I'll see you there"

"Of course" It wasn't really a question, but I answered it anyway.

"Can I ride with Dad?"

"But I have all your gear?" I felt sad, that EJ wanted to ride with Ezra.

"Please, I just want a guy moment"

I laughed at that "A guy moment? Okay. Um, Why don't you take my car. And I'll drive your lemon?"

Ezra arched an eyebrow "Lemon? I'll tell you that Lemon, lasted from the time I was in college."

"OH I know" I said, in a defeated tone "Please follow from behind, I don't want to get stuck on the side of the road." I laughed as he handed over the keys.

"Very funny Aria" We shared, a quick kiss before walking out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria's car, is like driving a tank. I didn't know, you couldn't take sharp turns. Unlike my car, I just whip the corners. But know, this SUV is like a damn bus where you take wide right hand turns. I almost wacked the side bumper, because of the railing. It's a good thing I was going speed limit, and was able to just stop before completely hitting anything. And the sad part was, Aria is in the back of me. I kind of cut her off, at the parking lot. Just trying to be a smart as. But she saw the whole thing, and of course I got a phone call.

EJ was in the back seat, changing into his gear. When all of this happen, and fell forward when I came to a complete stop. I can only image what Aria would say, if she saw that.

I pulled into the parking lot of the Field, and hesitated coming out. EJ looked at me confused, and raised both his eyebrows. I just shrugged, and shook my head. Aria came to the side of me, and opened the door. Stupid me forgot to lock it up.

"Ezra Fitz, I'm going to kick your as-" I stopped her from saying the last part, as I pulled her in and gave her a kiss. When I pulled away I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes. "Your evil" Aria glared at me.

"Hey I didn't know your car, was like driving a bus. So I missed calculated a turn, if I had hit it. Then at least we would have been okay."

"My baby wouldn't" And in that second I thought Aria had seen EJ launch forward "Get out of my car." She pointed to the side walk, once I had gotten out. Aria hugged her steering wheel. "My poor baby, don't worry. NO more driving from him"

I rolled my eye's "Well, your son and I are fine. Thank you"

Aria turned around, and wrapped her arm's around my neck "I love you"

I smiled and smirked a little "I love you, too" I responded with a kiss.

"Come on, my game" EJ exclaimed " I have to meet the team"

"Alright, Alright" I smiled "Why don't you head over to the locker room. So your mom and I can find some seat?"

"Okay, see you two later." EJ ran off.

Aria and I walked hand in hand, into the crowded field. I smiled as Aria had a little skip into her step. Something happen from the time, we had left school. And I want to know what it is. From the major PDA in the cafeteria to now. I can't help but love her more. I reached into my coat pocket, where Ella had given me the ring. Yes, I still had it in my jacket. I don't know why, but the way Aria and I have been spending our time. I always feel like it's the right time, to really ask Aria to marry me. But then we argue and bicker about the tiny things, and it makes me rethink everything. Although I know for a fact, that my heart belongs with Aria. I can't help, but hear that tiny voice. Telling me to wait, and see how everything will play out. Even though Aria and my relationship, was anything but normal.

"This is exciting" Aria tugged on my arm. As we had finally found, a couple of seat's up front.

"Yeah" I replied " Thank you, for letting EJ play. I just wanted to be apart of something, EJ loved."

"Ezra"Aria sighed "EJ just wants you in his life. It doesn't matter how you spend it. He'll always be apart of you!"

I smiled "I know, but after all these years. Of missing out, on their first step. Watching them grow up, to be incredible young children. I want this time to be special"

"Are you afraid of us leaving you?" Aria had a slight hint of sadness.

I nodded, not wanting to lie "Yeah. I mean, I love you and the kids. I really don't know what I would do, if you just decided. That one day, I'm not good enough and leave"

"Baby, I love you. The kids love you. I promise, I'll never take them away from you"

"What about you?" I blurted "Would you ever leave me?"

Aria looked me in the eyes, taking my face in the palm of her warm tiny hands "Never. And that's a promise"

I smiled as Aria brought my lips upon hers... We shared a passionate kiss, before pulling back. And just embracing each other in the moment. "Why are you so giggy? I mean I love it, it's the most I've seen since you've been back. But why?"

Aria shrugged "I owe it to you"

"Aria you don't owe me anything. I love you for who you are, you don't have to change because you think you owe me something"

"I do." Aria looked out at the field, as the teams ran out "I talked to Simone, this afternoon. During the workshop"

I turned to Aria "What happen? Why didn't you tell me anything?" I asked concerned.

Aria shrugged again. "She told me the truth, about what happen that night"

"Now I'm really confused "Aria?"

She looked at me "I'm sorry. I should have listened to what you had to say. But instead I just yelled at you, throwing the book at your face and running out."

"Aria, I don't know what your talking about?"

Aria took in a breath "You didn't sleep with Simone. She faked it, she just discarded your clothes. Making you think that, you and her did something. She said, no matter how many drinks, you had. I was always, the one you rambled on about. She also said that she was jealous of me. For accomplishing my dreams, and for having such an amazing person in my life..." Aria had a few tears as she continued "Simone, told me that by the time. You and her had gotten to the room. You were to drunk and just passed out on the bed. Simone just wanted to feel loved. She wanted to see what it was like to have someone, like you even if it was for just an hour"

"Aria" I spoke out not knowing what to say.

"I should have believed you. I knew you were upset about the whole Jason thing. And the reason why I wanted you to go, with my mother. Was to get your mind off of it for awhile." Aria shook her head "I never thought, that stupid weekend would ruin the best thing I have in my life... YOU!"

"Nothing is ruin. Everything is just beginning. I'm just happy to know, that nothing happen between us. And that I have you and our children in my life. That's all I wanted, was for us to be together."

"Always. Ezra things happen in life, and believe it or not. We're not really the traditional couple" Aria and I laughed "But we always, made it work. Whether it's now, or back in high school. We've always known that, we were meant to be together."

I nodded "You're finally seeing it my way" I smirked

Aria playfully slapped my arm "I'm serious" she giggled

"Me too, I'm very much serious." I told her with a kiss to the nose. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"Well, I'm glad."

"Are you sure you want me to move in?" I asked as we watched the game.

"How's tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

It was finally moving day, it's a good thing. Ezra has a small apartment, It really didn't take us that long. To pack up all his stuff. I smiled as I held the last box of books in my hand. My mom and dad, were able to help out. A long with Spencer and the kids. So we really didn't need to rent a moving truck. Just as Ezra came walking in, I had handed the last box of book's over to my dad.

"It feels different" Ezra smiled, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Giving me a kiss to the neck.

I nodded "yeah. But it's still the same. Just empty."

I turned around so I was facing Ezra, snuggling closer to his chest. "This feels right" Ezra whispered into my hair.

"Thank you"

I pulled back to look Ezra in the eyes "For what?"

"For always loving me. Even in the worst of times" I replied, and gave him a kiss.

"Are you guys ready?" My mom asked as she walked through the door.

Ezra and I looked at each other. "Yeah I'm ready. Are you? I asked him

Ezra nodded "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go"

The three of us, made our way down stairs. And to our car. We all had spent all day, packing. And now it was almost five, I had gotten everyone up at six in the morning just so we could get everything done, in one day.

My dad drove my car home, while I rode with Ezra and the kids. We had stopped at the local pizza shop before heading home. I just felt bad that I had taken everyone's time away, especial Spencers. I know she works at the hospital and is very tired, and would rather spend time with Toby then helping out the drama couple. But she did it anyway. Once we had gotten the pizza, we finally headed home. Everything was waiting for us, as the New happy family came walking in with four large pizza's.

"Food, Thank you. I haven't ate anything since yesterday" My mom, walked up to me. "Where's your wine? I know you have some"

I laughed and shook my head "I'll help you, I'm sorry I took away everyone's day off" I spoke out, as mom and I enter the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Once Aria had gone into the kitchen with Ella. Byron Spencer and I took a seat on the couch. Relaxing our feet on the coffee table. It felt good to put my feet up and just lay back after such a long day.

"How do you feel? With the move?" Spencer asked taking a sip of her water.

I shrugged "It feels right. I'm happy to be here."

Byron looked over his shoulder toward the kitchen "When are you asking her? I heard Ella gave you, her grandmothers ring."

I nodded "Yes, she did. And I'm just waiting for the right time. Everything right now is just all over the place, I want everything to be perfect."

"Ezra, you know Aria. Since when was things perfect. But your right, you do what's best for you. Aria won't push you to ask her, the right way." Spencer giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Byron looked at Spencer

"I blurted out marriage, in front of Ella. In her classroom, with a bunch of students outside the door. It was in the spear of the moment thing, And Aria turned me down. But later that day, we made up. And Aria said she would marry me, But she wanted a long engagement."

"Really?" Byron said unsure of himself "I would have thought that, since she has you in her life again. She would have wanted-" Byron was cut off, by Spencer coughing. Then Ella and Aria walked into the living room.

"Hey, why is everyone so quiet?" Aria asked, as she sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Just relaxing" I smiled, and looked over to Spencer. Who was shaking her head "Are you okay Spencer?"

She looked at me confused, until I gave to a glare "Yeah, my neck hurts that's all."

"Maybe you should go lay down, I'm sorry I woke everyone up early" Aria rubbed my arm "It's a good, thing Ezra has most of his stuff in storage. I mean there wasn't as much to pack"

"Why is that? You've been here over a year. And yet you have most of your things in boxes?" Ella asked me.

I just shrugged "Never had time I guess. Plus I wasn't planning on staying, I was just in town to get a few things when I ran into Matthew. We started talking, and he said he remembered me well, and was trying to get a hold of me. But when I left it was like I fell of the face of the earth." Aria choked on her drink "But he offered me the position, and I took it."

"Are you okay Aria?" Byron asked. I laughed into my drink, and smiled up at Aria

"Yeah dad" Aria mumbled. I pulled Aria onto my lap, and kissed her forehead.

"I think it's time for us to go" Ella said "It's been a long day"

"Are you sure?" Aria asked taking Byron seat. When then nodded, Aria and I stood up "At least take some pizza, I don't want the kids to think. They can eat it all" Aria giggled, handing them a box.

"Have a good night" Ella and Byron gave us a hug. Before walking out the door.

Once they had left, Spencer went upstairs. Aria walked into the kitchen, and rinsed out the cups. I walked in after her, and smiled from the threshold. This is what it's going to be like. Aria, EJ, Amber and I all under one roof. Friends and Family coming over.

"Are you tired?" I asked

Aria turned around, and shrugged "Not really, why what's up?"

"Well, a few of us are going out for drinks. And I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Sure, I'll just ask Spencer to watch the twins"

**Sorry for mistakes, next chapter coming soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

Aria has been in the bathroom, for over an hour. While I was in Amber's room reading her book report. It's funny how she would ask me instead of her mother. But then I felt grateful all the same, that she would ask me. And then I read it. The book report was about Aria's second book. About how she found herself, in a world were life isn't as different from other people. We wake up, do our morning routine and head out the door. But the part that I got stuck at, was toward the ending. Were she said, that life has a way of bringing the people that are in love apart. If their in love, why would life bring two incredible people pain. That was in Amber's report.

I looked up from the paper, and gave her a questionable look. "Is it bad?" Amber whispered.

I shook my head "No, I just don't get your last statement. Why is it painful?"

She shrugged "you and mom always fight. And when you two broke up the first time, you were in love. But people are always getting in the way"

"I think you missed understood, what mom was writing about. And you should stick to your grade level reading." I mumbled trying not to hurt my daughters feelings.

"Why? I understand what mom is writing about dad." Amber was getting upset "It's about you. And us, about our family. It's not hard to understand, the pain of what mom went through. About the hard times, and how life has a way of bringing people back together."

"Okay. You don't need to yell at me Amber. If that's what you want to do, then turn it in. Don't get upset, when I say something to try and help you!" I was defending myself to a nine-year old.

"I'm sorry dad. I hear you and mom talk all the time. And sometimes it worries me that, one day your not going to be here. I know you promised, But you also promised mom. But you left when she was pregnant with us."

"Baby I know, but I didn't know your mother was pregnant."

"What differences does it make dad? You still left" Amber choked out "I'm sorry dad."

"It's okay sweetie. I know your hurting, and so is the rest of us. But we just have to live life. Don't let your mother and my mistakes stop you from that."

Amber smiled "So how's my grammar?"

I chuckled "It's great. Mom taught you and EJ well."

"I'm ready" Aria chimed in, from the Hallway.

"Be good for Aunt Spencer" I kiss Amber on the forehead

"I'm always good, it's EJ you have to worry about"

"Don't remind me." I laughed and walked into the bedroom. "Aria? I thought you were ready?"

"I am, I just have to get my coat" Aria yelled from the walk in closet. I sat at the edge of the bed. And zipped up my coat. "How do I look?"

I looked up, and smiled "Beautiful. You do know where doing to a bar, and not a night club right?" I smirked

"Very funny, is the jeans to much?"

"No, it's the top that's to much. I think I want you shirt less, and then pants less" I said playing with the hem, of her top

Aria giggled "Then well both be late." She moaned out, as I started sucking her neck.

"Ew, gross" EJ stood by the door. "Can't you do that when no one is in the house?"

"May we help you?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know, If I could have my lap top back? I have my book report to type up."

Aria and I looked at each other "No games EJ." Aria said, going into her closet and giving EJ his laptop "And I have my ways of knowing."

"Fine" EJ stomped off.

"See Aria, I knew we were going to have time" I said, seating down next to her.

"Yeah, but you like to play. And then get to work." Aria said, rubbing her hand between my thighs

"I think you need to stop that" I told her in a mischievous voice "Or I might have to just drag you out of here."

Aria pulled away, leaving her hand on my thigh "Really? So if I do this" Aria had put her hand between the center of my jeans. "Will you still drag me out? Or will you ask me nicely?"

I moaned a little from her touch, I could feel myself getting hard by the second. I leaned over and whispered into Aria's ear "You think your funny? This can go both ways." I moved Aria from her chair and sat her on my lap. Giving her chaste kisses. I moved her hair from the side of her neck to the back. And started to leave my mark. When I was finished I pulled away and started laughing "It looks like a butterfly"

"Oh my god, do you think your friends would mind if we left."

"I think he would" A voice spoke from behind us. "Aria, don't you know better then that?"

"Glenn? What are you doing here?" Aria stood from my lap, to give my friend a hug.

I stood from my chair "I got a job at the local college. I tried calling you, but your number had changed" Glenn told her.

"You two know eachother?" I asked questionably I didn't know if I should be jealous or not.

"Yeah, we taught together in New York" Aria answered full of smiles "Glenn was the one, that I told you about. The one that tried to help me cheat on Jason with"

"Really?" I asked shocked "Back in the day Glenn never did anything that was out of his element."

Glenn chuckled "That was back in the day Ezra, Aria is really-"

"Hey, SSH. Don't tell him" Aria swatted his arm. "Let's grab a drink. Did you bring...Oh My god, Alma" Aria squealed

"They hung out a lot." Glenn whispered. "So about that drink?"

"Ezra so good to see you" Alma gave me a hug. "When Glenn told me you were in town. I just had to stop by."

"How are you Alma? Is your brother still giving you a hard time?" I smirked

"Sadly yes" Alma giggled

"Hey, I won't be a big brother if I didn't give my sister a ruff time."

"So how did you and Ezra meet?" Alma asked once everyone had a drink.

Aria and I looked at each other with a little wink coming out of me. "Aria and I meant in a bar. Over ten years ago."

"Wait a minute" Glenn held up a finger "You are the one, from her books" He pointed to Aria.

"One and Only" Aria smiled

"Damn. If I knew it was one of my bestfriends. I would said we slept together, before Jason punched me in the face." Glenn chuckled

"Jason punched you?"

"Yeah, when I had dropped Aria home one night. We thought everyone was out, and The kids were all sleeping over their friends house. So Aria offered a drink." Glenn started

"Little did we know, Jason was in the living room. Waiting for us to get back. That night someone sent a text saying I was out with random guys." Aria laughed "but it was just Glenn."

"Yeah, where did we go that night?" Glenn thought to himself.

"We went to watch a stupid comedy movie." Aria chimed in

"Wow, so you and my girlfriend have history?" I asked Jealous, that my college friend got to hand with my Aria.

"Ezra it's not like that." Aria squeezed my hand "Glenn and Hanna, had a fling. And that's when the stupid Idea came up. Were friends, nothing happen" Aria kissed my cheek

"Are you Jealous of me?" Glenn chuckled "Cause then that's a first"

"I'm not jealous." I said and took a shot. This was going to be a long night.

Aria's POV:

It's great catching up with friends. I never in a million years, would have thought. That one of Ezra's bestfriends, were the one that tried to help me cheat on Jason. Alma is Glenn's younger sister, I've meant her at a family event Glenn had taken me too.

The night started off with a bang. Glenn and Ezra telling us about old college stories. Alma and I going off onto the dance floor. And by the time it came, to the middle of our event. I was half gone, and slurring my words.

"Dance with me? Come on?" I begged in a drunkenly way "you haven't danced all night."

"That's because I don't dance Aria" Ezra chuckled

"Fine" I pouted

"I'll dance with you, come on" Glenn held out his hand "Just like old times"

"Yeah, I remember" I giggled "So what have you been up too?" I asked as we hit the dance floor

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that. You should have told me Ezra was the one from your books, It felt a little awkward seeing you two together"

"Why?"

"You know why Aria." Glenn slurred "Don't act like, I never meant anything other then your toy."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at Ezra. He was laughing with Alma "I think I need another drink!" I started to walk away, when Glenn twirled me into him. As a slow song started.

"Come on, Aria. I'm trying to tell you how I feel. And when I told you I loved you, you just ran. What's up with that?"

"I meant Ezra when I was six-teen. We did meet in a bar. But we fell in love, Ezra cheated on me. And I was pregnant, and since you've read my books. I don't have to finish."

"Aria, you know Ezra is one of my bestfriends. I don't want to hurt him, I understand and will back off. But if ever you need to talk, just call me."

"Alright, but were friends."

"Until further notice" Glenn chuckled. And when I have him a playfully slap, with my right hand. And a tug of the hair with my left. He spoke again "I'm kidding, now let's really dance."

Glenn turned me around, as a fast song came on.

Ezra's POV:

Alma and I have been laughing for a while. And finally when I looked up at Aria and Glenn. Glenn had her pinned up against him.

"What exactly happen in New York?"

Alma shrugged "What do you mean?"

"Did something happen between Aria and Glenn?"

"Yeah, they dated for a while. Even after that fight with Jason, Glenn used to ramble on and on about Aria. But Aria never returned the feelings... Why?"

I looked at her shocked "He's in love with Aria?"

"Yeah! But their friends." Alma sensed my anger "Don't get mad, Aria is wonderful. And I'm sure she love's you deeply."

"I know. And I'm not worried about that." I turned to Aria and Glenn, they were really bumping and grinding' "I think it's time for us to leave"

I stood up, just as Alma grabbed my arm "Don't worry so much. Have a drink."

"No thank you" I spat and went up to the dance floor.

"I think it's time we get home" I grabbed Aria my her arm. "Let's go"

"What's going on?" Glenn acted so innocent

"I know you're in love with Aria" I hissed "But whatever the two of you shared, is gone. Aria is with me now, and I'm happy you tried to help her out. But I don't like what I see."

"Ezra! What is wrong with you?" Aria shook her head "We we're just dancing"

"Really? Because what I saw, was Glenn trying to get into your pants." Once I said that I regretted it.

"I'll just walk home. I don't like your attitude." Aria walked off the floor.

"Good one. And for the record, I wasn't trying to get in her pants. Aria and I are just friends." Glenn said and went after Aria.

"Don't follow her" I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back "She's my girlfriend, Just leave us alone" I spat before stomping off. And into the parking lot.

Aria was on her phone, crying into the receiver. And I couldn't help but somber up quickly at my actions. "Aria?" I said as, she turned around to look at me.

"How could you? Everything was going great, and you had to embarrass me like that?" Aria wiped her face.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Aria shook her head, and walked off into the night. I let a few tears, shed before running after her. I didn't know that I could get jealous like that. It never really happen before, but with Aria I feel so overly protective of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean, for things to get out of hand." I tried to apologize "I know I acted like, an ass in there. And you have every right not to for give me. But when I saw him grinding up on you, and I asked Alma what happen between you two. I just went into a jealous shock, and felt the need to protect what's mine"

Aria shook her head "I don't need you to protect me. I need you to be there for me, not in an angrily rage. What you did in there, was hurtful. We were just catching up, having a good time and you had to ruin that."

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say. "Please, let's just go home." I held out my hand, hoping for Aria to take it. But she didn't. She just walked back to my car, and opened the door. Slamming it shut.

I wiped my face and walked up to the driver side, and getting in. I looked in Aria's direction, and my heart just crushed. It was like my whole world was crumbling down, and I didn't know how to fix it. I started up the car, and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. I drove the twenty minutes to the house. And Aria had immediately gotten out, before I had even pulled the car into park. Aria didn't even turn around to see if I was following, before she unlocked the front door leaving it open and ran upstairs. I knew from a gut feeling, that I was probable sleeping on the couch.

I finally gotten out of the car, and walked up the steps to the house. I didn't even bother walking in. I just closed the door, from when Aria left it open. And sat on the porch swing set. Thinking back to the last hour, when I had exploded in front of the whole bar. I also thought about the pain expression, on Aria's face. As she walked out of the bar, full of hurt and embarrassment. "How could I have been so stupid?" Aria would never cheat on me. Never, even with what happen in the past her heart always belonged to me. And stomping off in front of people, like Aria was my properties was even more wrong. I would like to say, it was the alcohol talking, but most of it was just my insecurity.

"Get inside, it's freezing" Aria yelled from the doorway.

I turned to Aria, and wiped the few tears that had escaped my eyes "I'm sorry. I never meant to embarrass you, the way that I did... I'm sorry" I cried out.

Aria walked over to me, and took in a deep breath "Why?"

I shrugged "I just felt like... I don't know. I don't want to loose you and seeing you out there, how free and confident you were with Glenn. I couldn't help but think you get along better with guys. I want to be that guy. The one you can dance with."

Aria laughed "do you hear yourself?" She asked taking a seat beside me "Your drunk and rambling. I'll dance with you, till the end of time. Don't you realize that?"

"I do now." I looked into her eyes "I never want to see you cry, let alone know that I caused it"

"Let's get to bed."

"Do you forgive me?" I asked hopefully

"Yes. I forgive you, and I'm sorry too. Glenn and I do have a past, and I didn't mean to make you freak out about it."

"What do you mean?"

Aria leaned up against the railing "Glenn and I had moments. I mean, we would spend all night talking, and skyping. When Jason went, on his business trips. Glenn was at the house. We didn't sleep together, but we still had full on make out sessions." Aria stopped, when I gave her a hurtful look "Glenn told me one night, that he loved me. I freaked out, I didn't know what to say... I thought back to when you told me you loved me, and started crying. When he asked me why I was crying. I told him I was in love with someone else, and it wasn't Jason. And ran out."

"you told him that?" I asked the love of my life

Aria nodded "Yeah I did. See know matter how many guys I was with, you were always the one close to my heart. I could never let you go, never."

"I love you too, and I felt the same. Linda told me she loved me, and I also freaked out. I actually ran out the door." Aria laughed "But when I talked to her the next day, I told her it was to soon. But all I could think about was you!"

"That's good, because I feel the same." Aria and both shared and laugh "Now can we go to bed?"

**Sorry if it sounded like I was rambling, but eh!. Um please review, I love hearing from you. But if I got some mistakes, I tried to fix it. But sometimes, the spell check don't work out right. NExt chapter coming soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I had time, and I didn't believe that this chapter turned out to be 5,783 words. I mean god, that's a lot even for me. I hope that this chapter turned out better on here then it did in my head. But then again my head, is just running with thoughts. HAHA, anyways. please Review, and I think I got the mistakes taken care of.**

**Aria's POV:**

I had woken up, to a bright light shining through my window. Last night was like a nightmare. Not only did Ezra throw a fit, but he did it in front of a room full of people. I had never been so embarrassed in my life. But after talking to Ezra, when we had gone upstairs. It came really clear, on how much Ezra loves me. And for me to always get mad or upset, when he does something I don't like. Is just childish. So before I went to sleep, I made myself a promise. To talk things out, instead of yelling. Although, everytime Ezra and I fight. We always have the best make-up sex.

I wiggled out of Ezra's arm's, and made my way to the bathroom. As soon as I opened my bedroom door, the sweet smell of coffee filled my nose. I heard Spencer and the kids talking downstairs. And I smiled as I closed the door, to the bathroom. I ran the shower, and hopped in when it became nice and warm. I washed myself in my dove bodywash, and washed my hair out with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I loved the way, my hair smelt after a good wash. Once I was done I washed off, and put on my robe. And walked back into the bedroom, Ezra was still sleeping. So I figured, I'd just get dress. And walk downstairs, to get some coffee before waking him up.

"Morning, everyone" I smiled, as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning mom" Amber and EJ sang.

"Hey babies" I gave them, both a kiss before heading over to the coffee pot.

"Hang over?" Spencer whispered.

"No, I was a little tipsy. But I actually feel fine." I replied, with a small sip.

"Really? So what happen last night?" Spencer watched, my facial expression dropped from happy to sad, in the matter of seconds "That bad huh?"

"Well, we've talked about it. But I think it's more my fault then Ezra's."

"How so?"

"Why, don't you guys take your food in the living room?" I asked the kids, not wanting them to hear me. Once they had moaned because they never got to hear, the juicy details. I turned back to Spencer "Glenn is in town."

"What?" She asked in shock "Did, he claim his love for you again?" Spencer laughed.

"Not exactly. We were dancing, and just catching up. And Ezra acting like the big bad wolf, came in and through a fit. I mean the whole bar stopped to look at us. I ran out, and Ezra ran after me. But then I call Glenn, to apologize when I got out side. And-" I stopped and looked at my coffee.

"And what?"

"Well, he said that he missed me. And if ever I break up with Ezra, to call him." I choked out.

"Does Ezra know?" Spencer asked rubbing my arm.

"NO, and I want to tell him. But my god, Spence. You should have seen him last night, it was like Jealousy rage. It scared the crap out of me."

Spencer laughed "I would have loved to see that."

"What?"

"Come on Aria. Can you blame him, I mean. You have a past. And slowly by slowly everything is coming out. Does he at least know about Hardy?"

"What about Hardy?" I asked "We just hung out, a couple of times. It's not a big deal." I shrugged.

"Whatever. Why is it, you make the guys fall in love with you. And then you up and leave them hanging?"

"I don't make them fall in love, it just happens. But my heart will always, belong with Ezra. It always was, And I told them that from the start, I just never gave Glenn Ezra's name. Hardy already knew about Ezra and the kids. But Glenn, come to find out, is another one of Ezra's bestfriends from college."

"What? Are you serious?" When I nodded Spencer just smiled "Your going down the line, of College friends Aria."

"No, I already went there." I laughed and took another sip of my coffee "Do you think I should tell Ezra about Hardy? I mean he's already upset about, Hardy keeping the Kids a secret from him. And then the Glenn situation."

"Yeah, I think you should." Spencer replied "Well, what ever you do. I'll support you, I mean I was there. But I really have to get ready for work. And can you tell Ezra to move his car, his blocking me in."

"I'll move it, go get ready." I smiled and walked out into the living room. To grab Ezra's coat that had his keys in it.

"Can one of you, take two advil and some water up to your father. I'll be up there in a few"

"Sure mom, is dad still a sleep?" Amber asked me.

"Yes, but it's nearly ten so go wake him up. I want to go shopping." I smiled

"Shopping, Where?" EJ asked in excitement "I need new shoes"

"Yes, EJ I know." I said, and dugged out the car keys.

Ezra's POV:

I woke up to an empty bed. Aria was know where in sight. But not even a few seconds after I opened my eyes, there was a soft knock to the door. And Amber walked in with a cup of water.

"Morning sweetie" I smiled

"Mom said, to wake you up. And to give you theses" She handed me the water and two pills. "Mom, said she wanted to go shopping. So we have to get ready."

I smiled "Alright" I said and laid back down. Letting the advil take over, my splitting headache.

Amber came on the bed, and laid down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her closer to me. "Dad?"

"Yes"

"your breath smells different" Amber giggled.

I chuckled a little "Yeah, I had a little too much to drink."

"I think you need to brush your teeth, and use some mouthwash"

I rolled my eyes "I think your right, but I just want to lay here for a bit."

"Okay" Amber snuggled closer to my chest "Why do you have marks, on your chest dad?"

I looked at her confused "What?"

"yeah, right here" She traced the outline of scratches "where did you get it from?"

I moved back a little so I could get a look at it. Then it dawn on me, exactly where I got it from. "Mommy, fights in her sleep."

"Is that was she was moaning last night?"

I couldn't help but laugh "yes, baby." I lied. I didn't exactly want to tell Amber that mommy and daddy was having hot make-up sex's.

"Your up" Aria walked in the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache, but other then that I'm fine" I told her. "Where did you go?"

"I had to move your car. Spencer was blocked in." Aria answered. "By any chance did you call your parents?"

I shook my head pulling, Aria on the bed with Amber and I "I haven't and I'm not sure I want to. I mean there's always Christmas. And like you said, it is your first time back in ten years. So I was thinking, maybe it could just be us. Our first family event."

"That sound's like fun. Can I bake a pie?" Amber asked climbing over Aria to get in the middle.

"Sure, I mean it is last minute. And at least Christmas they'll have a chance to warm up to the Idea, of you having children. With your old high school student."

"Aria, you know you were more then that"

"I do know that. But I feel sad, that I've kept them from you and your family. I just would feel better, if they came to thanksgiving dinner." Aria smiled

"Okay, I'll call them... Later" I said, kissing both my girls and running to the bathroom. I needed to get cleaned up.

I had turned on the shower, and just hopped right in. Letting the cold, water hit me. I think after last night, I kind of needed it. And it wasn't long, before the water turned extremely hot. And I moved out of the way, to turn on the cold. I chuckled to myself, as I grabbed Aria's strawberry shampoo. I really need to unpack my stuff, I don't really want to go around. Smelling like a girl. Well not that Aria doesn't smell bad, I just don't want to go around smell like her.

I quickly rinsed off, and hopped out of the shower. Grabbing a white towel, from the shelf and wrapping it around my waist. I grabbed another towel, and started to wipe my hair. I then looked at the mirror in the bathroom. Aria really did damage to my chest. I mean, she needs to cut her nails.

I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom. And into our room. Aria and Amber was still in there talking, about what stores they would want to go to. But Aria just smiled when she saw me walking in.

"Looking good, Fitz" Aria giggled, and covered Amber's eyes.

"Mommy" Amber squealed, and pushed her hand away.

"Very funny, Aria. Not release my daughter" I chuckled and grabbed Aria off the bed. "I want you, to stop scratching me." I whispered in her ear, and gave it a little nibble.

"Ezra" Aria, giggled her way out of my arms "Get ready, so we can leave. I want to go shopping and your coming with us."

"Do I have to" I wined which earned a giggle from Amber.

"Hey, your supposed to be on my side" Aria pointed and tossed a pillow in Amber's face.

"I am on your side mom. I did a dress for the father- daughter dance. Your still taking me right?"

"Of course baby. I wouldn't miss it." I gave her a kiss, to the top of her head. And went to grabbed some clothes, that I did unpack.

It wasn't much, just some jean's pants. And some polo shirts. But other then that, it wasn't much. I then grabbed the comb from Aria's dresser, and started to make myself presentable. Even though I hated shopping, it's still a chance to spend time with my family.

When I had walked out of the closet, I looked at Aria surprised. "what?" She asked me confused.

"You got ready fast. Were you wearing that under the robe?"

Aria shook her head "No, I was wearing nothing but the robe" She smirked.

"And I missed that?" I gave her a smile "Damn, I think I'm getting old. To miss out on so much"

"You are old" Aria laughed "But I love you anyways." She gave me a kiss to the cheek. "Are you ready?"

I rolled my eyes "Sure, what mall are we going to?" I grabbed my wallet from the dresser.

"Umm. I was thinking, we'd go car shopping first"

I turned around to meet Aria gaze "car shopping? But why?"

"Because, you need a new car. Come on Ezra, you can't keep driving around in that Toyota."

"Why not, it works just fine." I defended my car "I'm not ready to part with it, just yet."

"Okay, fine." Aria shook her head "I just thought, with everything going on you'd want an upgrade. I mean I'll pay for it, if that's the problem"

I felt like my ego just flew out the window "hey, it's not that I can't pay for a new car. It's just that, it was my dad's car. And I'm not ready to let it go." I gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. And here I was making fun of it." Aria looked at me with sad eyes.

"I never told you, I just told you when I had gotten it. But it's okay" I sighed "I mean, we can get a new car. But I don't want to trade, my lemon just yet" I joked, trying to make her feel better. Which worked, Aria giggled along with me.

"Okay, but when your ready. We can go car shopping, but in the mean time. We need to get EJ some shoes, and dress shopping for Amber. Do you want to pick up a new Tux.? Not that I'm teasing your tux or anything."

I smiled and nodded my head "yeah, the new tux would be great." I gave Aria a quick kiss

EJ, Aria, Amber and I finally found a parking space at the Rosewood mall. Who would have thought that even on a Sunday afternoon, the mall would be this busy. But then again, Rosewood is a small town and this is the only mall in the area.

"So where are we starting first?" I asked the kids, and linked hands with Aria. She looked up at me and smiled. This is the first time, Aria and I are at the mall together.

"My shoes" EJ sang. "No my Dress" Amber fought.

"Why don't we start with EJ's shoes, because Amber I don't want your dress to get rinkled." Aria looked at her pleading

"Fine, but it's not fair." Amber pouted

"Amber sweetie, we get to go shoe shopping after we get the dress. So it can match, I don't do want to go walking around the mall with a dress bag" Aria told her.

"I agree, I wouldn't want to walk around the mall. With a tuxedo bag" I smiled at Amber.

"Okay" She smiled back, and we entered the mall.

Aria's POV:

The four of us, had walked into the Foot Locker. I already knew, EJ had a fascination with NIKE. So that's the first stop we went to. Even though were at the mall for the kids. I still thought it would be a great idea, to get a pair for myself, but I'm more of an adidas kind of person when it came to running shoes.

I turned around from trying on, a pink and black pair to see Ezra and EJ trying on the same kind of NIKE wear shoes. I giggled, they really have the same taste. They had on, a pair of black and white strip shoes. I then turned to Amber, and noticed her talking with a boy. I had to look twice, when I saw that.

Ezra looked at me, as did EJ. And Ezra's eyes went wide. I shook my head knowing what he wanted to do, and gave him a glare as to back off. Ezra then shook his head, and walked over to me.

"Are you just going to let that happen?"

"Yeah, it's just boy. It's not like there going steady or something" I smiled and rubbed his back.

"Aria she's nine. I don't ever think, I'm ready for that." Ezra rubbed the back of his neck "I don't want Amber dating till, she's out of college."

I laughed at that "Good luck with that Daddy" I giggled, and walked over to EJ.

"Is that the pair you want?"

"Can I have two pairs? I really want this one, but I also want the new Jordan's please?" EJ begged. "I can use my own money"

"You know that's not happening. What did I tell you, that money was for?"

"Emergency only, but mom. It is an emergency" EJ gave me the same puppy dog look as Ezra, and my jaw just dropped.

"Don't give me that."

"What's going on?" Ezra asked coming from behind me.

"EJ want's two pairs of shoes. And wants to dip into his emergency fund."

"He has an emergency fund?" Ezra asked in shock

"Yes, I set up two accounts. One for EJ and one for Amber, but I told them they can only use it, for rainy days." I told him.

"And it's pouring outside mom" EJ retaliate

"EJ" I exclaimed "It's very much sunny... "I closed my eyes "You can have the shoes." I finally gave in. I couldn't stand looking at his puppy dog eyes.

"Thank you" He said in a happy tone, I won voice. "I'm ready"

"Me too." I smiled and looked over at Amber, She was still talking to that boy.

"I think you need to get your daughter now" I pointed to Ezra, just as Amber looked at us.

"I told you!" He stomped off, and walked over to Amber. I couldn't help but laugh. I guess Ella was right, there was a time when I'm going to have to side with him.

"Mom?" EJ whispered "Did, you tell Amber that, you had already brought the dress for the dance?"

"Shh. I didn't, but it's the one she wanted. So I know she'll love it." I smiled.

EJ nodded, just as Amber and Ezra came to our side. "MOM, dad is embarrassing. He told that boy to run off."

I looked at Ezra and shook my head "He was giving Amber his number"

"But dad, it's just a boy" Amber put her hands on her hips "nothing was going to happen"

I laughed "Amber I think your to young for boys." I said helping Ezra out.

"It's not like we were going to have babies" Amber exclaimed.

"Your tone, missy. Watch it" I pointed. "I just think your too young. Now when your in high school, I'll think about it."

"Not going to happen" Ezra interrupted me "You'll have to wait till college."

"Dad!" Amber pouted

"I'm sure your daddy, is just as over protective as me. I'll talk to him" I wink in Amber's direction, which didn't go unnoticed by Ezra.

"So everyone is finished" I said grabbing the two pairs of NIKE and my pair of Adidas and held out my hands for Ezra. He looked at my confused "if your going to get those shoes" I pointed to his feet "I would suggest taking them off." I giggled.

"Yeah, sorry." He bent down and took them off. Putting his own back on. "So let's go."

We made our way, to the cash out line. And I got out my wallet, the same time as Ezra. "I'll pay for it." Ezra said taking my wallet away from me.

I tried to reach for it, which caused me to trip a little. Ezra grabbed my arm, pulling me up right "Careful Aria." Ezra chuckled "And I'll pay for it, it's the least I can do."

"Ezra you don't have to pay for anything. I can pay for it" I held out my hand, for my wallet back. But he gave it to Amber, and she went running off to the front of the store "Amber" I hissed.

Ezra chuckled "Please, just let me buy the shoes" He pouted

"Don't give me those eyes. That's how EJ got two pairs of shoes" I shook my head "Fine, but I get to pay for your tux, and Ambers dress"

"Deal, wait. How much is the dress?"

"Now, If I told you that. You'd want to slap me, for something she's only going to wear once" I said and walked away, leaving him in shock.

"MOM, the dress I wanted is not here" Amber cried "I told you, we should have gotten it. When we came, last month" Amber wiped her face.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry" I pulled her in for a hug. While EJ just laughed, he already knew I had brought the dress she wanted. "Let me see if I can get someone to help us." I told her.

"Aria, This is a high quality store. Are you crazy?" Ezra whispered

I just shrugged "Hi, I purchased a dress. Under the name Aria Montgomery"

"Yes. Ms. Montgomery, we have that dress for you" The lady smiled, and went in the back. I looked over at Amber, and saw her looking through some of the other high tailed dresses. Ezra was right by myside "I brought the dress, Amber wanted. I wanted her to be surprised, so don't say anything just yet." I winked at him.

"Your good, Ms. Montgomery" Ezra smiled, and gave my hand a squeeze. I'm going to look, for a nice pair of tux"

I nodded, and called Amber my way when I saw the lady helping me walk back out. "This my sweet Amber is for you" The lady handed Amber the midnight blue dress.

"What kind is it?" Amber asked not opening the dress bag.

"Open it" I told her "I think it's everything you wanted."

Amber looked at me confused, but unzipped the bag "Oh my god, mom. Thank you" She gave me a hug "can I try it on?"

"Of course" The lady said, and took Amber to the dressing room.

I sat down, and waited. While Ezra and EJ went to the tuxedo side of the store. I looked at my phone, and noticed I had a few missed calls, and three text messages. One was from Hanna and the other was from Spencer. Both asking how my day was going. And the last was from Glenn, wanting to know if Ezra and I made up. I quickly text him back. Yes we did, thank you for asking. And then text Spencer and Hanna, telling them what we were up to at the moment. After a few minutes Hanna text back with... I miss that store, wish I was there. And then telling me she plans on coming back home for Christmas. And that she wanted to open a store in the mall.

After reading her text, Amber came walking out. "WOW!" I breath out. "Your beautiful baby"

"Thank you mom. I love it." She smiled "Can I get the matching tiara?"

I nodded "yes, I think that would go pretty well. With the hair due you wanted"

"Daddy's coming" Amber said, and ran back into the dressing room. I turned around and saw Ezra in one of the tux.

"What do you think? To much?" He did a little twirl.

"No, I think it's perfect. But you should wear the midnight blue tie, it'll go well with Amber's dress." I told him.

Ezra nodded and went on his way to get the tie. EJ sat down next to me and sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked him

"Are we almost done? Cause I'm hungry"

I smiled and nodded "yes, just as soon as your father and Amber picked out, there stuff we can go."

"Great, can we get pizza?" EJ smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good. I want the new tuna pasta they have."

"I hate tuna."

"Well I didn't say you have to eat it, I said I want it" I giggled.

"Do you think we can stop by, Game Stop?"

"EJ, your grounded." I reminded him

"I know, but it's for when I get off of grounding. There's the new Mario game I want on WII... Please" He begged.

I rolled my eyes "Why don't you go ask your dad?" I smiled.

"MOM, you know he's not going to agree. He's only going to tell me ask your mother, and then were going to go back and forth with mom and dad."

I giggled "you never know till you try. And daddy is in a good mood right now."

"How do you know?" He looked behind him. Where Ezra was standing.

"Trust me, I know" I winked at him.

Ezra's POV:

I walked out of the dressing room, to see EJ smiling at me. Making a very cute puppy face. I laughed and wiped my face "What do you want?"

"Can I have a video game. Please?"

I chuckled "Ask your mother"

"I did, she said to ask you"

"EJ, your grounded." I have to thank Aria for putting me on the spot "I don't think you should have a new game right now. Did you forget what happen on Friday? You were lucky we let you play your last game" I told him, as I walked up to Aria.

"But please dad. I promise to behave." He begged.

I turned around and looked at him "Ask your mother, if she said okay. Then I'll agree, that's all I'm saying"

"MOM, dad said to ask you. Please, you can hold on to the game until I'm off grounding. Please" EJ looked between Aria and I.

"I don't know, I'll think about it. Were still going to be here, for another hour or so." Aria told him.

"But it's right there" He pointed to the store.

"EJ, stop. I said I'll think about it, and I will. Stop pushing the matter" Aria scolded.

"FINE" EJ Exclaimed "You buy Amber a five hundred dollar dress, And I can't even have a game."

"Five hundred?" I question Aria.

"So that's the tux you want. I'll also be putting that on my card." Aria turned to the sales lady.

"Aria?" I breathe out "Five hundred dollars? For something she's only going to wear once"

"I told you, you'll want to slap me." Aria smirked "OH, come on Ezra. She really wanted the dress. And This is her first Father daughter dance. She wanted it to be special." Aria handed over her debit card "And plus, it's something that she's going to cherish, her first dance."

"I understand, but I just don't get what's with women and expensive clothes. I mean really?"

"It's the principle of the thing, honey. Don't think about it, it will just make your head hurt." Aria giggled.

"Very funny" I gave her a kiss.

Aria's POV:

Monday morning rolled around faster then I thought, and now I have to drop off EJ at my parents house. My dad said, he'll take him for the week. Which is only three days, considering thanks-giving is on Thursday. I woke up Ezra at five, so he could go on his morning run. And to my belief EJ went with him.

So now I'm making breakfast for when they return. I knew Ezra's route was around the square, but since he moved in. I'm sure that will be changing. It's now six and it's about time for me to wake up Amber. Out of everyone in the house, Amber is the one that has a hard time waking up.

"Amber, Sweetie wake up" I started to rub her back. "Please wake up" And when that didn't work. I turned on the light. "Amber wake up" I said in a louder voice "If you don't wake up, I'm going for the water again" I spoke in a firm voice.

"I'm up" Amber grumbled "MOM, what's with the water bit every time?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"well, it seems to work. Now get ready, I have to drop EJ off at grandpa's house, and get you to school."

"Okay, I'm up" Amber tossed the sheets aside, and went into the bathroom.

I went downstairs, just as Ezra and EJ came walking in. "So how was it?"

"It was fun, I never knew dad was so in shape. And here I thought I was going to school him. But it was me trying to keep up." EJ said tiredly.

Ezra rubbed the top of EJ's head "Yeah, he still has a long way to go."

I rolled my eyes "I'm sure... Your father runs every morning. When he can that is" I whispered the last part.

"That's because, I get a lot of exercise in bed" Ezra whispered, in my ear. And I playfully slapped him.

"Are we taking two cars or one?" I asked as I pushed him away.

"Are you leaving early? Or are you staying late today?" Ezra asked following me into the kitchen.

I shrugged "I guess, I can stay late if were taking one car. It's up to you" I told him.

"Well" Ezra said wrapping his arms around my waist "We can take your car, and maybe sneak off after first lesson."

I tilted my head, so I was looking at him "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

I sighed "Because, Were always sneaking off to do something. I don't want the students or staff to think were nothing but two horny people"

"But we are" Ezra nibbled on my ear "Come on, were making up for lots and lots of lost time."

"I'll think about it."

Ezra nodded "So I guess were taking your car then."

"What makes you so sure?" I smirked "I said I'll think about it."

He chuckled "Aria, everytime you say. You'll think about it, you always cave in"

"I do not" I defended "I can say no"

"Sure you can" Ezra shook his head "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me"

"No." I smiled "see how easy that was" I giggle

Ezra's POV:

Aria and I had dropped EJ off at Hollis, instead of her parents house. Byron had to go in early, for a staff meeting. So now were running late. It's like everytime were together in the morning were late for something.

We both walked into the school, 15 minutes late. And still had to check into the office. When we walked in Rose-Mary smirked. "Big night?"

Aria giggled "Something like that. How are you? Sorry I couldn't call you back this weekend"

"It's okay. I'm still looking for a place, but I'm getting by."

"Your moving?" I asked not knowing what was going on.

"well, I'm kind of house-less at the moment. Aria offered me the guest bedroom, but I didn't want to impose"

"If you want, I still have my apartment. You can stay there, until you find a place. Or I can rent it out to you" I offered.

"You kept the apartment?" Aria asked.

I nodded "Yeah, I had brought it when I moved in. So it's mine's." I replied. "So Rose-Mary if you want, just let me know. OKay?"

"Thank you Ezra." she turned to Aria "Call me later okay, your both late. So we have your first lesson in the library, with your mom's class."

"Thank you" Aria and I said in unison. "Hey" I pulled Aria to the side. "what are the chances of leaving them in the library with your mom, and us hiding somewhere" I wiggled my eyebrows.

Aria tilted her head, as if thinking about it "No" She giggled "she I told you I can say no."

I rolled my eyes "Okay, you win." I gave her a smile "So now are you willing to run off for the next hour or so?"

"Let me think" Aria said walking down the hall. And into her classroom. She looked around and smiled, closing the door and locking it as she did "why don't we play in here?"

"Are you serious?" I asked in shock, Aria nodded and let down her hair that was in a ponytail. "Alright?" I closed the blind behind her. And lifted her off her feet.

"Are you sure, you want to do this here?" I asked making sure.

"You want me or not?" Aria asked, biting her bottom lip. That always made me crazy.

"I want you, always. " I replied feeling myself getting harder by the second. Just as I was about to unbutton Aria's top. There was a knock to the door. I groaned and placed Aria back on her feet.

"That's what happens, when you talk to much big boy" Aria giggled and fixed herself before opening the door.

"I need to talk to the both of you!" Oh crap.

**OMG! My longest chapter ever... I'm so sorry, if it's too long. But if you like it that way, then you're welcome. Sorry for mistakes, I'm so sure there's a lot. I know I keep saying this but hey, I'm not perfect. So let me know, what's your guesses on who's at the door. HAHAHA.**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I'm so sorry, about all the mistakes that I have been making. I know there's a lot but I'm working on it..._**

**_Again, I'm going to ask you to bare with me, I did proof read this so if it sucks. You can tell me. But IDK with the next chapter will be._**

**_ON A BETTER NOTE, WHOS EXCITED FOR TOMORROW? OMG WHO SAW THAT FIRST 11 MINUTES OF SB2, AND THE RUN IN WITH MIKE ARIA AND EZRA AT THE BIKE SHOP. I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM, AND CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH THE MARATHON TOMORROW..._**

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS. AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME._**

_"I need to talk to the both of you!" Oh crap._

Aria and I looked at each other, as Matthew stood right before us. With his hands on his hips. I couldn't image the thoughts running through Aria's mind. Just the words coming out of his mouth made me unease.

"What's up?" I asked as casually as I could

"Inside" He came walking in, and closed the door behind him. "We have a problem. And I don't know how to tell you."

"Just spit it out" Aria rolled her eyes.

"Okay, this interaction between you two needs to stop. There are so many sexually active teenagers around here. I don't need two of my teachers, showing them the ropes."

Aria and I looked at each other again, and I could see Aria trying not to laugh. So she covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I have know Idea what you're talking about" I played stupid.

"Oh please Ezra. Every other student knows, you two are having sex...I Even know your having sex." he pointed to my shirt.

I looked down and saw and few buttons in the wrong hole "Okay, you got me there. But I don't see how the students, would know."

"Last week, the both of you took your students to the fields. And well before that, you two had a very nice encounter in the hallway." He turned to Aria. "Ezra was about to take off your clothes, in front of the class. Am I correct?"

"How did you know that?" Aria wondered

"I have eyes, and ears everywhere" He smiled. "Look all I'm saying is, I'm happy the two of you were able to rekindle your romance. But please, stop with the PDA in school. Or else I would have to let one of you go. And since I love you both as educators. I really don't want to be put on the spot. But if you can't follow my rules, then I'll leave it up to you, to choose who stays and who goes."

"Can we just talk about it, between us?" I gestured between Aria and I.

Matthew nodded "Just please stop. I really don't want to see you go. Any of you for that matter."

"What are we going to do?" Aria exclaimed once Matthew left. "I mean, I'll leave if you want. You did have the job first, and I have a few things lined up."

"None of us is leaving. We'll just have to stop what were doing" Aria gave me a glare.

"Please, like you can. Your hands are always on my ass." Aria smirked

"What?" I asked shocked "It is not. It's the other way around."

"whatever" Aria shook her head. "This feels like my Junior year all over again."

"I know baby, but it's what we got to do. We both can't be jobless. We have bills to pay."

"what are you talking about?" Aria looked at me questionably.

"I'm talking about the house, the car, the phone bill, water, electric."

Aria giggled "The house is paid off, My car is paid off and so is yours. I only have my cell phone, since the house phone is off. Water is cheap, and I have solar. So everything runs off of the sun honey."

"WoW, you have everything mapped out"

She nodded "Everything else I can pay, from the money I get from my books. It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me. When are you going to let me pay for things?"

"When you sign your book over. I just want you to focus on that" Aria sat down on the desk.

"I am. Believe me I am, but I still can pay for our cell bills, electric. House hold items."

"I know you can, but why don't you just save your money for now"

"WHY? It's not like I'm buying anything special" I told her and watched as she just looked away from me.

"I'm going to go get my class. I'll see you later." Aria hopped off the desk.

I took hold of her hand "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just have my teacher duties, to tend too." She plastered a fake smile and walked out. A fake smile what the hell. I was just voicing my opinion.

I followed Aria down the hall, leading up to the library before. She had fully walked in, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop as gently as I could. "Something's wrong. I know you" I whispered.

"Not now, we have a class." Aria pulled her arm away.

"I know that. But this is something we need to talk about. And I don't want you leaving, just stay through the year?"

Aria sigh and shook her head, walking into the library. Where Ella, was standing in front of the class. Passing back worksheets. She looked up at us, and saw our frustrations and just shook her head.

"Hey mom" Aria said "Thank you for watching our classes."

"Yes, thank you" I said, standing right behind Aria.

"Big night Mr. Fitz?" Riley exclaimed, and everyone went into a fit of laughter.

"Alright that's enough. Who here thinks that Ms. Montgomery and I have nothing but sexually tensions?"

Everyone raised their hand, while Aria slapped my on the shoulder.

"Ms. Montgomery?" Jasmine from Aria's class spoke "We get that you and Mr. Fitz are a couple. But the fact is, we as students look up to the two of you. And when you make-out, or go behind closed doors. That's all we think about."

Aria jaw dropped "I don't believe this. You guys really think, that's the only thing Mr. Fitz and I think about is sex?"

"Yes!" The three classes said at once, and it rang out through the library.

**Aria's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and this was just coming from the students. A part of me just wanted to yell, and say that they were wrong. But the bigger part of me thought about it, and realized their right. Every since Ezra and I had gotten back together, that's all we think about. And the more I think about it, the more I wanted to quit.

I looked at my mother in disbelief, but she couldn't even look me in the eye. She was to busy smiling like a clown. And when she finally realized that, my gaze wasn't going to come off from her face. She turned to me and shrugged.

"Okay, Aria. Look in a mothers point of view. I am very disappointed in you. But as a teacher and a by standard, I understand where this temptations are coming from. I mean you and Ezra, haven't seen or spoken in over ten years."

"And?" I asked in disbelief "You have to agree with my student's?"

"Yes, look you just have to work out you sexual frustrations outside of school"

"Aria. It's not a big deal" Ezra looked at the classes and gave them a little wink. "well, just have to coop with the matter, that we can't have sex in school." In whispered.

"I heard that" My mom giggled "And I'll agree."

"Alright that's enough" I shook my head "my students, back to class." I pointed to the door.

"Aria, please just don't leave." Ezra begged "You worked so hard, to get where you are. Don't let our fixable mistakes, take that away."

"Alright" I smiled "You know it's going to be hard?"

"I know, but we can go home during prep planning and lunch."

"Ezra!"

"I'm kidding, but we still have the nights."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was right. "I'll take the kids tonight or this weekend" my mom chimed in.

"What?"

"Look, I know the two of you don't get to spend a lone time together. So take it or leave it."

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Meaning, in Aria's world. We'll take it." Ezra chuckled.

"Ezra!" I said playfully slapping him in the arm "Stop" I giggled

* * *

><p>"So have you two come to an agreement?" Principle Matthew asked, as Ezra and I walked into his office.<p>

"Yes" we said in unison.

"Alright lets hear it" He gestured to the chairs.

Ezra and I took a seat and, both looked at each other. "Well" I started "We both don't want to leave.

"And we know that, the students look up to us as role models." Ezra continued

"So were going to stop with the PDA" I finished.

Matthew chuckled "Do you guys do that a lot?"

"Do what?" We said in unison.

"That. Always talking at the same time? Or finishing each others sentences?"

Ezra and I shrugged at the same time. Causing Matthew to chuckle again "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Maybe we do" I spoke defending us "But it's not like we notice."

"So this is how it's going to play out. Please don't do anything to jeopardize it, I want the two of you here. You know when I called New York looking for you Aria it was hard. First the school you were at, wouldn't let out an imformation." He shook his head "I even called your manager to get a hold of you. And finally I got connected to someone named Hardy. And he gave me your cell phone number" He chuckled "it took an arm and a leg, to get a hold of you."

"Hardy?" Ezra asked.

I closed my eyes not wanting to explain, me and Hardy's situation. "Okay are we done here?" I asked standing from the chair I was in.

"NO!" Ezra said, standing in front of me. "Did you and Hardy have something going on?"

"Can we talk about this at home?"

Ezra shook his head, with a slight hit of anger. And walked out of the office. Matthew looked at me confused "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes" I hissed "But it's not your fault its mine's." I said sadly.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I do. But I don't know if talking to my boss is right?" I said, bitting my bottom lip.

"I'm your friend Aria. You can talk to me."

I sat back down. "Hardy is Ezra's best friend. And I had a moment with him, I just don't know how to tell him." I started blurting out.

"I'm sure he'll understand-"

"You don't get it. I also had a moment with his other best friend, but I didn't know that Glenn was Ezra's friend. I mean maybe even if I did, I still would have gotten together with him. But nothing happen with the both of them. I'm so in love with Ezra and I hope in understands that" I ranted with tears coming out of my eyes.

Matthew placed a reassuring hand upon mine. "He'll understand. Ezra wouldn't have fought for you if he wasn't in love with you. Just tell him, when the time is right. Make him see that what you did was a mistake."

I smiled and wiped my face with my free hand "I do love him. I'm so tired of fighting, and I feel like if I had stayed gone. Then none if this would have happen."

"I knew it." A voice boomed from the door, causing Matthew and I to jump "You slept with him. I know you did."

"What are you talking about? I haven't slept with anyone."

"Yes you have. You slept with Jason, and you also slept with Hardy. Why else would he have been so selfish as to keep my kids away from me?" Ezra yelled.

"No. I haven't slept with Hardy, you big dumb jerk." I spat "And even if I had, it would have been none of your business, you were the one that left me pregnant" I yelled and walked out of the office.

**Ezra's POV:**

I dropped my jaw in shock over what Aria had said. Hardy only has one motive and that's to sleep with every possible woman he can. I knew it from the time, that Aria said Hardy knew about MY CHILDREN. Why else would he have kept them from me? Other than him being a bad friend and an asshole. He was the one that thought Aria and My relationship was so wrong. But yet the second he can, he sweeps in a steals her from me.

"Talk to her" Matthew broke the silence.

"NO." I said sternly "Aria knows she did wrong, and to admit it to someone other than me." I shook my head.

"She knows Ezra. Close the door and sit down."

I looked at him, glancing my fist. Before closing the door, and taking my original seat. "Ezra. Things happen, and the fact that you're mad right now. Just shows how much you're deeply in love with Aria... She's hurting and over the last ten years, found comfort in the people she may or may not have seen. But everyone has a past. Even you."

"He's my best friend. They both were" I choked out, trying to hide back my tears. "How can she love me, and date two of my best friends?"

"She didn't know one of them, were even your friends. And from what I know, Hardy is just someone from the publishing company. I was bounced around from person to person, trying to get a hold of her. I even went to a book signing in New York, but when I got to the front of the line. Aria had an emergency, and had to reschedule the signing. I tried for months to get a hold of her. And now that I have Aria. I don't care, what I have to do to make her stay. But she is staying." He said sternly. "Aria is a very great educator, and the fact that she has two books out, and is doing very well from what happen when she was in High school. I have a feeling, she can help the trouble teens here."

"I know that" I spat, not wanting to hear more.

"no, I don't think you do. You see Ezra, love is blinding you. You need to see what's right in front of you, before it's too late. You want to marry Aria, well do something about it. Stop Judging her for things that had happen in the past. Aria is with you now, think about that. I came to the two of you over the sexual tension, not some other person and Aria."

I looked at him, with a softer expression then before. "I'm sorry, and your right."

"I know I am." He chuckled. "make things right, the fact that Aria is still here at the moment, speaks for something."

I nodded and made my way out of the office. I can't believe I just got yelled at, from the principle of all people. I walked down all to familiar hallway, and stopped in front of Aria's class. She was talking to someone, in a whisper kind of tone. And I really couldn't make out what she was saying.

So I knocked softly, and walked right in. Aria turned to me with the phone against her. "Who is that?" I mouth

Aria shrugged, and Just hung up the phone. "No one"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that person who was on the phone is No one!" Just as she said it, her phone started ringing. Aria looked down, on her desk and placed it on silent.

I looked at her in shock "Aren't you going to get that?" I shut the door.

"No, why are you here?"

"I wanted to say, that I was sorry for over reacting. And that I shouldn't judge you for something that happen, when we weren't together." I smiled.

"Really? I can't play these games with you Ezra."

"What games?"

Aria sigh "It feels like, every time I try to open up. It get's slammed right back in my face. I want to tell you, everything but I'm to afraid."

"Why? What's making you so scared" I wondered taking a step closer.

Aria looked me in the eyes "You"

"What?" I asked in shock

"Your just jealous, and I can't take that anymore."

"So what are you saying? Because all I'm hearing is that it's over..." I huffed.

"I never said that" Aria started to rub her temples.

"Look, I'm sorry you feel that way. But the fact that my girlfriend, had a "MOMENT" I emphasized "with two of my best friends is killing me. Why couldn't you have told me about the kids? Why did you have to sleep with Hardy of all people?"

"I didn't sleep with him. We went out on a couple dates, and all I could talk about was you" Aria exclaimed "Maybe you should call him, and get your facts straight."

"Aria my facts are with you. I believe you, if you say nothing happen." I said a clam voice.

Aria shook her head "But you don't, I see it in your eyes."

I graced Aria cheek "I do." Just as the words left my mouth, Aria's phone started ringing again. This time I got to look at the caller ID. "Why is Hardy calling you?"

"Because I just hung up on him"

"What?" I said and answered the phone "Hello"

"Ah! Ezra, dude how are you?"

"I'm still kicking." I smiled at Aria, who just rolled her eyes.

"Where's Aria?"

"Right here. " I answered "What do you have to say?"

"That I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about the twins. And hope you don't kill me"

"I'm not going to kill you" I replied taking Aria off the chair, sitting down and placing her on my lap. "But how could you keep something like that?"

"I had too, Aria's my boss. And well, dude things happen"

I looked at Aria confused "Like what?"

"Like I'm in love with her" A voice sang from the door way.

**So once, Aria let's out all her demons everything will go smooth sailing. I PROMISE, but ten years apart is a long time. And life went on for Aria. I hope your understanding this story, and enjoy reading it. **

**Once again, sorry for the grammar, and whatever else mistakes that I made...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. 2012**


	22. Chapter 22

**The long wait is over, OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I can't wait for eight. I'm so EXCITED, AND OVERLY HAPPY I GET TO SEE EZRA AGAIN.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. And to everyone that has review the last, Thank you for the kind and loving reviews. I hope I get the same for this one. Just a heads up, this chapter is a little dramatic, and you might hate me for it. But I promise, in the end everything will work out.**

Hardy stood before us, looking as fresh as can be. But the fact that I'm sitting on Ezra's lap holding him back, isn't looking good.

"I already told you, I don't love you Hardy"

"I know you do." Hardy walked into the classroom. "Just give us a chance, like in New York?"

"I can't"

"Get the hell out of here" Ezra exclaimed, taking me off his lap and placing me on the floor. "You knew what Aria meant' to me, and yet you take a chance on her."

"Ezra, what Aria and I share. Is bigger than some High School fling"

"What the hell? Hardy you can't come, to where I work. And make up stupid comments. Because you know, I don't have feelings for you" I yelled "Get out of my face. And I want you off my publishing staff."

"Aria?"

"NOW!" I yelled again and pointed to the door. It's a good thing school is over, and not too much people are here.

"Aria I was wrong, I should have never let you go" Hardy didn't get the picture.

"I thought you were my friend? I thought you never liked Aria?" Ezra chimed in, full of anger trying to push past me. "You were the one telling me that Aria and my relationship was wrong."

"Ezra enough" I held him back, holding my hands out to both men. "This is stupid. I'm not a trophy" I yelled.

Ezra and Hardy just stared at each other. "I can't do this." I said shaking my head "I'm not a prize, and if you two want to fight. I'm not going to stand here and watch." I said, dropping my hands and walking out of the room after grabbing my bag.

Ezra's POV:

Hardy and I just stood there, staring at each other. Waiting for someone to make their first move...

"Aria's right" I said

Hardy shook his head "Things happen Ezra."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"NO. I understand now, what you meant by you didn't need to me intimate with each other to fall in love."

"I don't believe you" I hissed "Your nothing but a player."

Hardy took a step forward "I was... I was a player, until Aria and I had actually spent time together. She's amazing."

"You need to stop" I held my hand out "Aria means the world to me." I shook my head, and walked toward the door. "You need to stay away. Our friendship, was over the day you found out I had children. I blame you."

I walked down the all to familiar hallway once again. School had already let out, and Ella had taken Samantha to EJ so they could work on his math problems. Aria's my ride home, and now I can't find her. First place I had looked was the office, I knew Rose-Mary stayed late. But the both of them weren't there. I then checked the parking lot, but Aria's car was still there and she wasn't inside the car.

I couldn't help but think I really screwed up. Aria's probably never going to forgive me, for treating her as my property... I started walking around the building that lead to the Oak tree, where I was most likely to find Aria. She loved it there. She said it was a great place to think, because it was away from everything.

Once I had turned the corner, I found Aria there. I could hear her hard sobs and it just killed me. I promised a lot to Aria, and I'm just breaking one promise after the other. I still don't know why Aria is still here, if it was me I would have drove off and away from the school.

"Aria?" I said in a calming voice, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aria looked at me, with tear stain cheeks. And jerked her shoulder away, from my touch "I..." She stopped and stood up. "I guess you won..." Aria's voice was strained but still harsh "How could you treat me like a prize?"

"Your not a prize Aria." I tried to reassure her.

"I'm not a prize to be won, Ezra" Aria wiped her cheeks "You don't need to prove nothing to me. And being in there, all high and macho is just uncalled for. You knew I choose you a long time ago."

A few tears were treating to spill over my own eyes. "I'm sorry, I screwed up." I said, taking a few step toward her. "Please"

Aria shook her head "What are we doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Here, you and I? We were just kidding ourselves. We can't be together." Aria cried again "As much as I love you, and want to be with you-" Aria stopped and looked away from me "I think it's just better if we-"

"No" I interjected "Don't say it" I pleaded, with my tears spilling over. "Don't say it's over Aria please."

"I can't do this" She whispered "I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me" She looked into my eyes "I'm sorry" Aria tried to walk pass me but I grabbed her by her waist, holding her tight.

"I'm sorry, I do trust you. It's just the people around you, I don't trust." I held her tighter, as she struggled to get free.

"Let me go Ezra." Aria yelled, trying to push my hands away "Just let me go"

"I can't. I can't just let you walk away, don't make the same mistake I did" I pleaded, trying to turn Aria around to face me. "I'm begging you Aria"

Aria stopped struggling, but continued to sob. The next thing I knew, Aria and I were dropped to the ground. "Why don't you trust me?" She cried out. "I made bad choices, but tried to get out of them. I never cheated on you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." I cried with her. Holding Aria's back to my chest not letting her go. "You and I Aria we belong together."

Aria just continued to cry, to the point where she couldn't breath. "Why are you doing this to me." She stuttered out.

"I- I Love you... I love you so much."

"Love isn't supposed to hurt this much Ezra. Why do we keep hurting the people we love?"

"I don't know." I whispered "I don't know why, I keep hurting you the way that I do."

"If you love me, just let me go" Aria whispered "We can't keep hurting each other like this."

My tears came down harder, at the thought of watching Aria walk out of my life. I just couldn't. "NO" I said sternly "NO, were going to work things out. We always do."

"Something's are not fixable." She mumbled. "I only flirted, I was in pain from you. Hardy and Glenn along with Jason was just a distraction. I never meant for them to fall in love with me." Aria cried out "Hardy, was your best friend. He told me where you were, and what you was up to. I was just going out with him for information... I didn't know about Glenn, until that night at the bar. But he was just helping me out with Jason, it was Hanna's stupid idea" Aria stopped to catch her breath "It's my fault that Hardy kept the children from you. I flirted way to much, because I knew deep down Hardy is nothing but a player. And if I did the same, he would keep my secret from you. Don't blame him, you need to blame me"

I couldn't even comprehend what Aria was telling me. Everything that was coming out of her mouth was just painful. But I knew she needed to get it all out, so I just hugged her tighter as she explained how things got so out of hand... How she went out with Hardy, just so she could get information on me and my where abouts.

"I'm sorry, I ruin your friendship. I'm sorry" Aria cried out. I just looked up, and shook my head "Everything is my fault"

"It's not your fault, Aria."I said, looking back at her. Moving Aria's hair away from her face so I could get a good look. "If I hadn't left, none of this would have happen. It's my fault, and I take full blame for it."

Aria shook her head "Why? I was the one that married Jason, I was the one that went out with Glenn. And I was the one that dated Hardy."

"I know, but I was the one that got so drunk one night. And thought he slept with someone else, and got you to break up with me. I was the one that left, a couple of weeks after. Because I was too afraid, and couldn't bear being in the same town as you. If you weren't talking to me. It was my fault."

"Why are you fighting for me now? What took you so long?" Aria asked, as her sobs became light.

I smiled "I grew some balls" I started "The first time I saw you in my old classroom. I felt that exhilarating sensation, that you gave me back when you were in High School. I still loved you. I still want to marry you, and maybe have more children with you." Aria smiled, while I caressed her cheek "I want to grow old with you, and watch our children's, children's. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Aria looked up, and into my eyes. "Then you have to learn to trust me." Aria said "You need to trust that I know what I'm doing, and stop treating like a child, or a prize to be won. Because like I said, you already had me."

"I know." I smiled, releasing my grip on her a waist a little. "I'm sorry, I know I'm screwing up. But-"

Aria smiled "I know" she said cutting me off. "We still need to talk, but we have to pick up Amber."

I nodded, fully letting Aria go this time. When Aria stood up, she extended her hand for me. Once I was up, I pulled her into me. Kissing the top of her head "Were going to be okay."

"I hope so." Aria mumbled into my chest

* * *

><p>The ride to the school was silent. I kept on glancing at Aria, but she was to fixed on the road in front of her. Even when we stopped at the red light, she wouldn't even take that minute to look at me. I know I screwed up, and I know this is my fault. But I don't know how to control myself, when everytime I see Aria with a guy or just talking to them...<p>

I'm just so insecure about everything, that I'm ruining the one best thing I have.

"Can you get Amber?" Aria finally looked at me, When she parked the car.

I nodded "Are we okay?" I asked before opening the car.

"We'll talk about it later." Aria looked out the driver side window.

"Please, just tell me you still love me or something." I begged.

Aria shook her head. "You know the answer to that"

"Yes, I do. But I would love to hear it from you" I took hold of her hand, causing Aria to look back in my direction. "Please say it isn't over"

"We'll talk about it at home, please go get Amber"

I nodded, and got out of the car. I just wanted to scream, and punch something. I wanted to let out all my jealous frustrations... I wanted to cry again, and beg Aria not to leave me. Take her to the nearest chapel and get married. But I knew Aria wouldn't want that, she's too old fashion.

"Dad" Amber ran up to me "your late, I've been waiting for half an hour"

I looked at Amber, with tears threatening to fall "I'm sorry. I just got held up." I took her gym back. "You ready?"

"Yes" Amber cocked her head "Is everything alright? Were you crying dad?"

"Let's get home" I said, ignoring her question. And started to walk back to the car. Amber ran to the car, and stopped short when she saw Aria.

"Were you two fighting again?" Aria yelled "Mom looks like a wreck"

"Just get in the car Amber" I said, opening the back door.

"NO" She snapped "Everytime, you and mom fight everytime. And this time it looks more serious then ever." Amber started to cry.

I looked at Aria, as she got out of the car. "Amber come here"

Amber ran to Aria, as she embraced her in a hug "You always, give warm hugs."

"Why are you guys fighting this time?"

"Its just adult stuff baby" I heard Aria whisper, and it just broke my heart "We should get going. We have to pick up EJ, and get dinner ready"

Amber nodded to Aria, and looked at me with a death glare.

**Maybe I'll get them to see a couples consular, Yeah that way everything comes out. Ezra is just too in love to let Aria leave. Sorry for Mistake, and please REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the wait, But I've been getting a case of writers block. So please bare with me. I know I have mistakes, but please don't be as HARSH... But I know you'll tell me what's wrong N E ways.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the show. Just the thoughts.**

The second I pulled into the driveway, of my parents house. No one in the car made an attempt to move. Amber is mad at Ezra, I'm mad at Ezra and Ezra is just mad with himself... The drive to the house, was consisted of glances. No words were shed and the occasional sobs came from Amber.

When I had glanced at Ezra, he had an elbow up on the door with his gaze out the window. I knew the silence was killing him, but the truth is I really did not have anything to say.

"Amber?" I said, after a few minutes "Can you go get your brother?"

"Yes, ma'am" Amber mumbled. And got out of the car, Ezra and I watched as Amber went right in.

The car stayed silent for a few moments before Ezra finally looked at me. "Are you just going to ignore me?

I sighed and looked him in the eyes "What do you want me to say?" I arched an eyebrow "Because right now, there's no words to describe how I feel"

Ezra looked at me, returning my glare. "You could say, that you forgive me... You could say, that everything is going to be alright"

I shook my head "I forgive you, and everything is just going to be fine" I told him.

"Damn it Aria." Ezra yelled, which caused me to jump "You, are impossible"

I looked at him with a death glare. Before, opening my door and slamming it shut. I ran into the house, and slammed that door too.

"What happen?" My dad asked, as he walked up to me. "Amber, is upstairs crying. She doesn't want to leave"

I just shook my head, unable to form words. For once in my life, I feel like a mute. "Aria, sweetie. Please tell me what happen?" My dad asked.

"I want to move dad, I want to move to a place where no one knows me." I cried "Everything is just falling apart. Ezra doesn't trust me, Hardy's in town. Everything is just falling apart."

"Who's Hardy?" My dad asked as he embraced me.

"My old fling" I mumbled into his chest. " Ezra's best friend" Just as the words left my mouth Ezra walked in. I turned my head slightly, and saw his worried expression.

"Can we talk?" He asked, and placed his hands in his pocket "Please, just take a walk with me?"

I looked up at my dad, not wanting to let go from his comfort. "Why don't the both of you sit down? Ella will be back soon, and everything. I mean everything is going to come out tonight. I am tired of hearing the two of you fight"

I moved away from my dad "What?"

"The kids call me, every time the two of you fight. It's not only putting a strain on the two you, but the kids as well. So sit down NOW!" He pointed to the couch.

I looked at Ezra, and he looked down to the ground. I walked in first, and took a seat at one end. While Ezra took a seat next to me, but just enough to give me my space.

Ezra's POV:

I took a seat away from Aria. I just wanted to talk to her, see where everything was going to end up. I just wanted answers, not an intervention from her parents.

After taking a seat, I looked at Aria. And she was just mindlessly staring at the fireplace. I then looked at Byron, who was shaking his head at us.

"Any of you want something to drink?" Byron offered.

I shook my head, then the both of us looked at Aria. "Vodka tonic" She looked at her father. "Please"

Byron nodded "I'll be right back... And no fighting" he pointed between us.

"Why won't you forgive me?" I blurted out, the second Byron had left the room.

Aria just shook her head "I already said I did"

"But you don't" I sighed "Do you want me to move out?"

Aria snapped her head to look at me "I've never said that"

"Well, that's what it seems. You haven't talk to me, since we left the school. This silent treatment is getting old. I just want some answers."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why?" I blurted "Why did you hook up with Hardy?"

Aria sighed and shifted her body so she was facing me. "It just happen. Hardy and I was working on my children's book, getting it ready for print. And we kissed. I pushed him away, but seconds later we did it again." I looked away from Aria "I never meant for anything to happen. Hardy, got the Public Relations Job with my publisher. And the next thing I knew is he was on my staff. So we saw each other more, but then I moved back here and"

I looked at Aria when she stopped "And what? You continued to talk? You were still seeing each other?" I breath out.

Aria shook her head "I got back together with you. It was always you, Ezra can't you see that? Hardy, Glenn and Jason meant' nothing to me. I was a complete wreck for the first few years, of our children's lives. I was on the verge of giving them up for a adoption, because I couldn't handle the pain of looking at them and seeing you in EJ's Eyes." Aria started to cry. "It was Spencer who, kept me sane. It was Jason, who told me he'll help out in anyway that he could. It was Glenn, that tried to help me get away from Jason. And it was Hardy, that I was trying to get information from about you"

"If Hardy, told you were I was. Why didn't you just fly over, or call?"

"I did call" Aria mumbled "I called, and a woman answered. I thought you moved on, she told me that you was at work."

I looked at Aria confused. "You called?"

Aria nodded "I did. Hardy left his phone, at the office one night. And I was working late. It started ringing, and after it went to voice mail. I looked in his contacts, for your number. After a few rings, a woman answered..."

"I didn't know that" I said, just as Ella came walking in the door.

Aria wiped her face, and tried to act like everything was okay. I looked at Ella and gave her a smile. She just shook her head, and went upstairs... Both Aria and I looked at each other confused. And then I started to wonder where Byron went.

"Why didn't you call me back?" I asked her.

Aria shrugged "Because I didn't want your girlfriend to answer the phone."

I smiled "that wasn't my girlfriend. I was living with my brother, and his girlfriend. When I left, I went straight to my parents house. But they kept on asking me questions, that I wasn't ready to answer yet. So I upped and left, I crashed at my brothers house, for a few months. Until I had gotten a job, and moved into my own apartment."

Aria looked at me and smiled. I gave her the same smile back, and scooted closer. "I could never, find someone as special as you. When I moved back here, Hardy told me to move on. And that you were never coming back."

Aria's smiled dropped "What else did he say?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters. Is that your here, with me and our children."

"Okay, so" Byron and Ella said in unison, as they were walking down the stairs. "Tell me" Ella started "How the hell, did the two of you go from happy happy joy joy, to this stupid messed up fight?"

Aria and I both looked at each other "I have all night, if one of you don't start talking" Ella placed her hands on her hips.

"Ezra?" Byron looked at me

I shrugged, before I looked at Aria again and when she nodded I started "Aria and I have, been apart for ten years"

"yes we know that" Ella scoffed "Tell us something we don't know!"

I knitted my eyebrows "Well within that ten years, Aria has been..." I stopped now knowing what is the proper words...

"I've been slutting it up" Aria spoke out. "I dated two of Ezra's college friends, one of them I didn't know. Until a couple nights ago, and the other one. I dated because I knew would drive Ezra crazy, and I wanted more Information on him."

"Is it Hardy?" Byron asked with uncertainty

Aria nodded "Yes, Hardy was Ezra's best friend. And now he's in town, confessing his love for me."

Aria's POV:

Ezra and I sat uncomfortable in the living room, while my parents kept hammering us with questions. And it was coming to the point where I was going to have a mental brake down. I just wanted to leave, that was the whole reason I told Amber to get EJ. So I could avoid this shit. But now, as I glanced up at the clock it was nearing seven. And I'm hungry, I still have papers to grade. Not to mention, sending in a manuscript.

"Are we done with the questions?" I asked out of frustrations.

"NO" My mom yelled.

"Do you love Ezra?"

I looked at her as if she was stupid. "Yes"

"Do you want to marry him?" My mother asked.

I looked at Ezra, as he looked into my eyes. "I do" I smiled "I do want to marry you."

Ezra smiled "Thank you, out of all those questions. That's the main one I was waiting for." He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I'm really sorry" I whispered as we broke away "I know that some of the things I told you tonight, is unforgivable. But-"

Ezra Silenced, me with a kiss. This time it turned heated, and emotional to the part where I started to cry. I pulled away, to wipe my face. While Ezra looked at me confused. "I'm sorry" I whispered "Just give me a minute" I said, and stood up from the couch, and walked outside.

As I closed the door shut, the last thing I heard. Were my parents and Ezra whispering. I knew deep down, something was going to happen. It's been happening from the time, I gave myself to Ezra again. Us making up from a brief moment, making it up later when the children are asleep. It's just something we do. Turn everything into sex, not really solving our true problems. "TRUST" I just think once we past that, then Ezra and I will be unstoppable.

I closed my eyes, as I slowly sat on the first step of the porch. It's time's like theses where I miss my best friends. Hanna, Emily and Spencer. Just us four talking about our troubles, and Hanna saying something stupid just to lighten up the serious mode. OR Emily with her words of wisdom. OR Spencer, always the caution one, taking everything to serious.

"Tell me what's wrong" Ezra's strong arm's started to massage my shoulders. I didn't even hear the front door open. "Aria?"

"Do you think were doing the right thing?" I whispered, as I opened my eyes. Watching as Parents called in their children from across the street.

"What do you mean?" Ezra concerned, worried voice came into play, As he took a seat next to me.

I looked at him and shrugged "I mean us? Do you think us being together, is what's right?"

Ezra looked like he was in disbelief "What are you saying? Do you want to break up? And just be those parents, who only see each other during switch over?" His voice was broken, and full of hurt.

"That's not what I'm asking" I told him "I just feel like. Every time we fight and then make up. But nothing is really solved. Your still this jealous Ezra"

"I'm sorry if you feel that way" Ezra stood up, and walked to the car.

I shook my head, and followed him "Hey, I didn't mean it like that" I told him "You know I love you. So why are you so Jealous all the time?"

Ezra shrugged "You went out with two of my friends Aria... What did you expect to come out from me?"

I looked to the ground, feeling ashamed of what I did. "I don't know" I whispered.

"Look I'm sorry that I left. I'm sorry, that I wasn't there for the first ten years. But that's something we have to work out together. Not you going around, and talking to Hardy, or Glenn. I want to be able to talk to you, for you to talk to me."

I nodded "I think we need to see someone... Like a couples consular or something" I suggested.

Ezra's POV:

I stood there staring at Aria with wide eyes. Did she really think that we needed to see a therapist?

"What?" I asked in somewhat of a shock "Don't you think we could just talk about it?"

Aria cocked her head "Yeah, but every time we talk. We go back to fighting about the same unsolved problem."

I shrugged "What is this really about?"

"Its about us. It's about the fact that, we only resolve to sex. And the next day were happy, but when you find something you don't like. We end up fighting, and it's going to continue until you let out all your frustrations."

I continued to stare at Aria like she was out of her mind "Do you want me to stay?" Aria asked me.

I pressed my lips into a solid line, as she already knew the answer to that. "Fine." I let out a breath. "Lets see a therapist."


	24. Chapter 24

Aria and I was now sitting in Dr. Rey's office. After our little intervention with her parents, a whole new light was shed on Aria. I really did not agree to this, but if I wanted her to stay. I knew this was the only way. I would have thought, Aria had enough of talking to a therapist when she was 16.

"So what brings you two here today?" Dr. Rey asked. For what seemed like the tenth time.

I looked over at Aria waiting at her to start, since this was her Idea. "Well, Ezra and I can never seem to agree on things."

"That's not true. Aria here thinks that I have trust isusses." I blurted.

Dr. Rey nodded his head, and wrote something down on his note pad. "Ezra, likes to think that I do not love him enough, and that I would rather spend my free times with other men." Aria looked down at her hands. "I just want him to believe me."

"I do believe you. I already told you that." I turned to face Aria. "It's just the people around you I do not trust."

"And why do not you trust them?" Dr. Rey asked me.

I sighed "Aria, went out with two of my college buddies. How would you feel?" I gave him a glare.

"But I did not nothing with them!" Aria scoffed.

"Okay, this is going to take sometime. And since you spent the first 45 minutes looking at me. Were going to have to reschedule." Dr. Rey's looked at his watch and wrote more notes down. "How about next week Friday, say about three?"

Aria and I looked at one another and nodded. "Thank you, I am sorry if were wasting your time." I whispered to him.

"It's not my time your wasting. I am getting paid." He smiled "Aria, give Ezra and I a minute?"

"Sure" Aria looked at me and walked out.

"What's going on?"

"Ezra, I sense everything Aria is going through. Even though I haven't heard the full story yet. I would like to have a session with just you."

"Why?"

He sighed "Look, I was here ten years ago. I know what Aria and her friends went through. I do not know what drove, the two of you to be separated, and that is going be talked about it our next session. But it seems to me that, you're trying to over power her. And that's something that's not taking to well on her. She's still venerable, and you have to think of something to make her see that you still care. Or one day, she is not going to tell you anything, and up and leave."

"You really see that?" I asked curious.

He nodded "Look, this is my pager number. If you have anything to talk about fell free to use it. But I still want some one on one time with you."

I nodded "Thank you." I said and walked out.

I am really that bad? Does Aria really fell scared of me? I asked myself as I opened the front doors of the building. "Are you okay?" Aria asked me.

I shook my head "Do I really make you scared?"

Aria looked away from me. "Sometimes." she turned to look at me again "I just don't know where your mind is at sometimes. I know you love me, just as much as I love you. But the way, you get angry when your envious. It scares the shit out of me."

"I did not know. I am sorry." I apologized "I never wanted to make you scared of me."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short, but I'm kind of stuck. If anyone would want to help, maybe with questions to be asked. Please feel free to PM or put it in a Review. <strong>

**I hope to have this writers block cleared soon. I thought I had everything planned but when I started writing this chapter, everything went blank. I think next time I have an idea or something, I'll just write it down first.**

**Thank you for reading. PLease Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Aria and I was now, making thanksgiving dinner. I had called my parents, like Aria wanted but they had already made plans to go to New York. They said, something about it being a business trip and they could not pass it up.

Last night, I slept in the guest bedroom, just so Aria could have her space. I knew everything that had gone on in that Office was just a nightmare. And I did not know what to say. So I upped and slept downstairs. The children did not seem to care anymore. I guess what were really doing is upsetting them, and I do not know how to bring my family back together.

Aria is my life, and I am starting to think that she is more independent than anything. And if she wanted to she will just leave, like what Dr. Reyes told me. Like what Byron and Matthew said. Aria at one point or the other, is not going to handle it well. And will leave.

"Are you alright?" Aria looked at me curious "You've been mashing those potatoes, for the last ten minutes"

I stopped what I was doing and nodded, handing her the bowl "You want to talk about it?" Aria asked me.

"Not really" I answered and looked over my shoulder, where the kids were making the yams.

"Ah" Was all Aria said, before she walked out of the kitchen. And me being the curious one, followed her.

"What is that supposed the mean?" I snapped "Are you still mad at me or something?"

"I'm not mad at you. But the whole point of us going to see someone, is to let out all our emotions" Aria whispered. And headed upstairs.

"And I was telling you I did not want to talk about it." I followed her up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Children's POV:<strong>

"Do you think mom and dad will ever go back to normal?" Amber asked EJ

EJ Shrugged "I do not know Amber. Mom and Dad live on fighting, it's all they know"

Amber nodded "I wish, sometimes dad had never moved in. Their fighting more, and your playboy madness is not helping."

"Excuse me, Miss perfect. I was not the one who brought that stupid thing to school" EJ hissed "So stop blaming mom and dad's problem's on me."

"I'm not perfect, but at least I was not stupid enough. To place, a teacher picture on a naked woman" Amber exclaimed.

EJ having enough of his sister, threw the yams in her face. "Shut up"

"Don't tell me what to do. You poser" Amber stood up and tossed, the water in his face. Causing the glass to brake when she bumped the table.

"Mom's going to yell at you now" EJ teased "That was great grandma's vase." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"did you hear that?" I asked Ezra, and we both ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "What the hell?" I asked, and bent down to pick up my vase.

"Who did this?" Ezra asked. I was halfway in tears as I stood back up.

"Amber" EJ pointed.

"MOM, EJ was calling me names" Amber tried to defend herself.

"So you brake my grandmothers vase?" I snapped "Amber, what is wrong with you?"

"Aria she didn't mean it" Ezra stepped in

"How do you know? You were yelling at me upstairs" I cried "My grandmother is dead, these things are non replaceable Ezra. I don't care if it was on accident or not."

"Aria, Amber is sorry. She didn't mean to brake it." Ezra yelled at me

"Just stop." Amber yelled "I'm sorry that I broke the vase. I'm sorry that the two of you are fighting all the time. I'm sorry that EJ gets into so much trouble" Amber cried, and ran out the front door.

I walked out the front door moments later. To find Amber on the porch swing crying her little eyes out. I took a seat next to her, and rubbed her back in soothing way.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" I apologize "Things are very complicated right now."

"I know" Amber whispered "This was the first time, you yelled at me mom" Amber looked up and gave me a hug "I just want things to go back to normal."

I nodded and smiled slightly. "I know baby, and daddy and I are working on it."

"Can you work a little faster?" Amber giggled

"I'll try, I promise." I pulled away. "Why don't you say, we go help the boys clean up the kitchen."

"I'm really sorry I broke, Great grandma's vase. I know it means the world to you. But EJ threw yams in my hair, and I couldn't let him get away with that. And when I threw the water in his face, I knocked the side table. I tried to catch it, but I was too late." Amber told me.

I sighed "Thank you for telling me" I smiled "Why don't you go upstairs, and take a nice bath. I'll finish up the yams, and give EJ a piece of my mind" I winked at her.

"You forgive me?" Amber asked as we both stood up.

"I'm angry, but accidence's happen. You can't predict them, and the next best thing is to tell the truth. So I forgive you"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Dinner was fairly quiet. Just the occasional glances to one another. I really wanted to talk to Aria. I wanted to tell her how I felt, and that I was planning on moving back to the apartment. Just so I could give her and the kids their space back. I knew me moving in was a bad idea. But I just wanted to be closer to Aria. I wanted Aria to be closer to me.

The sound of the door bell going off, brought me back to the people in front of me. "Did you invite anyone?" I asked Aria.

"No, Just my parents. But they couldn't make it."

The doorbell went off again. So Aria and I stood up and walked over to the door. "What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"I wanted to talk to you? alone" Hardy looked at Aria.

"I think you did enough damage." I said, and tried to close the door. But Aria stopped me.

"Just talk to him. Five minutes." Aria pleaded.

"Five minutes Hardy." I said, giving Aria a kiss and walking outside.

"Ezra. I know that you're pissed at me and everything. But you're my best friend, I can't go back knowing you'll never talk to me again." Hardy started. "What Aria and I did. Was wrong on my part."

"Your sure as hell right about that." I snapped "You of all people, knew that I wanted to marry her. You knew what happen, and why we broke up in the first place. But you still went after her."

"I know, and your right. I'm a jerk and an ass, but I never meant to hold your children against you. Aria really has her way, when it comes to persuading someone" I chuckled "I just wanted to build up Aria's trust, and land the job on her staff. But as we started working long hours together, I fell for her."

"So what are you saying?"

"I saw, the way you held her against you. Never wanting to let her go on Monday. I saw how you pleaded over and over for her. I saw the tears you both shed, and that's something I can never give her. I just hope one day, you find it in your heart to forgive me. And we could go back to being friends." Hardy took in a breath.

"Are you still in love with Aria?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I don't' think I ever was. Up until I saw you two on Monday afternoon. I realized that You and Aria, are true love. And I don't want to stand in the way of that."

I smiled "Thank you, I do love Aria. But as for our friendship, it's something that we'll both have to work on. Because as of right now, my trust level is on a 4. So my therapist tells me" I chuckled.

"Therapist?"

I nodded "Aria's Idea. You remember Glenn?" I asked and Hardy nodded "Aria had something going on with him"

"I thought he and Hanna, had a fling or something"

I shrugged "Glenn fell for Aria, just like you. And well, I told Glenn the same thing and we started fighting Aria and I. But between you and I. Monday afternoon, was the most scarcest things I had ever witness. I never want to picture Aria leaving me again."

"She's smart you know. Aria came to me, and made me realize that what she and I do share. Wasn't remotely close to what her feelings are for you. She told me, that she would never in a million years, take back those feelings. Aria is dead set in love with you. She wanted me to make things right with you, my friend"

I smiled and stood there in shock "Aria did that?"

Hardy nodded "yes. Now it's time for you to let go your demons and make things right for Aria. Because as of right now, she's torn."

"Did you eat?" I asked him

"NO, I was just going to pick up a burger or something." Hardy chuckled.

"Why don't you come inside? Things are a little tense, but I feel like Hardy the goofball might shed some light"

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, I hope you like it. Please Review. I wanted Ezra to at least have one of his friends back. Because that's just sad if Ezra turned out to be a loner. I KNOW I HAVE MISTAKES, AND GRAMMAR PROBLEMS... PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE SHORT, OKAY OKAY. A WHOLE LOT OF SHORT,BUT I'M KINDA GETTING STUCK WITH THIS STORY... IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S PLEASE LET ME KNOW, I COULD REALLY USE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END.**

Ezra and I have our second session with Dr. Reyes. And so far, we had gotten a long pretty well, after Hardy left. We drove to school in silence, the kids aren't fighting because we are not fighting. But Glenn keeps calling, and that is another problem that I have to deal with.

"So how did the week go?" Dr. Reyes asked us.

Ezra and I looked at one another. "It went alright. Not much talking, so there was not any fighting." I bit the inside my cheek.

"My friend and I, the one Aria had dated are working on our friendship again." Ezra stated.

Dr. Reyes, did his nod and wrote something down on his pad. Ezra and I looked at one another again and shrugged. "Ezra, what do you think needs to worked on more?"

Ezra looked back at Dr. Reyes "I think, that I need to be more open. And realize that Aria does love me. Even if she doesn't show it as much as I do."

I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it right after. Ezra does have a point. Dr. Reyes then looked at me "Why, do not you show your love and affection?"

I shrugged "I do not know. Maybe because I feel like, if I give everything. If I gave it my all. Everything is going to fall apart again, and this time I wont be able to handle it"

Dr. Reyes nodded, "okay. I have homework for you two." He brought out two note pads. "This is like a journal. But more importantly I want this Journal to be shared among the both of you."

"Ezra know's my secrets."

"Did you tell him everything?" Dr. Reyes looked at me curiously.

I nodded "yes, I have."

"Ah!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" was this guy judging me?

"Aria, I sense that you're holding more demon's then Ezra"

Ezra then looked at me and I could not face him. Should I tell him, that I had a stalker? I thought to myself


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm sorry for any typo's to grammar mistake. I haven't proof read this at all. I just wanted to get a chapter out there, because I can't update till next week. So please bear with me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, It means the world to me. I LOVE YOU.**

Ezra and I were sitting around the living room, having our "Pasted" Saturday cartoon moments. My parents offered to take the children, just so Ezra and I could talk, and have some time to ourselves.

We started off our morning, with cuddling next to one another, with a huge bowl of frosted flakes. And two cups of coffee, on the TV we were watching Avatar the last air bender. It's not something that I would have chosen, but Ezra like's this show. Yes I know, unreal but hey. Ezra has watched it with EJ and I guess they had that cartoon bond. Now if it was up to me, I think I would settle for something a little more on the ruff side. Like the Power Rangers, I know it's not really a cartoon. And that it's a bit childish, but I really like that show. Amber, EJ and I, used to play Power Rangers, when they were just four years old. EJ being a boy wanted to be the Red Ranger, because he was the leader. So that left Amber and I being the Yellow and Pink. But I didn't mind, it was something to do with the kids, while we waited for Jason to come home.

"Can I ask you something?" Ezra asked, breaking me from my thoughts of the past.

I turned my head away from the TV to look at him, and did a slight nod.

Ezra sighed and sat up a little straighter "Yesterday, at the therapist. He said something about you holding back more demons. And you froze" Ezra shuddered

I nodded "So what's your question?" I asked trying to get Ezra to the point.

"What are you holding back? Did you tell me everything?"

I took in a breath and letting it out a few seconds later. I knew this time would come sooner or later. Where I would have to tell Ezra what Happen. I know he know's bit's and piece's of "A" but, he doesn't know the whole story.

"You really want to know?" I asked

Ezra nodded "Yes. If there's something that's holding you back, or maybe scaring you I want to know. Aria I want to be able to take this relationship to the next level. I know I've been pushing you to marry me, but that's just because I'm afraid that one day, you'll realize I'm not worth it." Ezra stopped and turned away from me. Taking his arm away from my now cold shoulder. "I want to know, where I really stand. If you want me to leave, because this relationship is to hard right now?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. One minutes he's asking about my demon's and then he let's his out in a rushed heart beat. "WOW" I breath out. and giggled.

"What?" He looked at me confused "Did I say something wrong?"

I nodded "Yes you did" I giggled again "I don't want you to move out. But if you really want to know, then I'll tell you." I said, taking Ezra's hand in mines "Please just listen, and don't ask any questions until after." I told him

"I promise." Ezra squeezed my hand.

I had started to tell Ezra my story. From the beginning, about A and how that person used it's powers against us girls. How my very first texted started, How A took over our lives. And made us do outrages things, to our families and to the people we love. And when I told him about Jackie, and how I had gotten her plagurize paper. About the bell tower, and Ian Tomas. I told him everything.

By the time I was almost done with my story, Ezra already had me in a tight embraced. I was sobbing hard, bringing back those awful memories. Is something that I really wanted to forget, but not only forget. I wanted it to stay gone.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Ezra looked at me concerned "All those times, you just ran out of my apartment. I really thought it was to see another guy" Ezra shook his head "But you were dealing with something, that was beyond anyones control."

I nodded "I didn't want you to worry. I don't know what I would've done, if something bad was to happen to you." I smiled and leant over and kissed his cheek

"I love you Aria. What Jackie, and everyone else did in the past" Ezra stopped and shook his head slightly "It's over, you don't have to be scared anymore."

I smiled "I know. It's not that I was scared for myself. I was more scared of losing you, not being able to see you." I told him

"Well, you see me now. And I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me too" Ezra said, with a passionate kiss.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry, I dated your friends. I know it's hard on you, and that we still have that trust issue to deal with. But I'm willing to try anything, if you are?"

"I am... Thank you for telling me"

**Ezra's POV:**

As Aria rested her head on my lap. I started to think, that Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily. Are one of the bravest people that I have ever known. To be able, to stand up for what they believe to be true. For Aria, to fight as hard as she did, to keep us together. Until I had messed thing's up. For Spencer, to fight for Toby even though they had that on and off again relationship. Emily, for standing up for GAY rights. She was mislead, and now has her head on the right track. And Hanna, even though she's the same old person. Aria say's that, she really out grew everyone. Once the IT girl, now fashion world DIVA.

As I brushed Aria's hair out of her face. I leant down, and gave Aria a kiss to the cheek. I really do love her. And my biggest demon of all, is that I'm going to lose her. If it's not from some guy, or her big career. It's going to be of some fight, and she's going to walk out of here, never to look back. That's my biggest demon. And if Dr. Reyes' can help me fight back that demon. If I just realize, that Aria really wants me. Then that's something I will have to do.

Aria started to stir in her sleep. I looked back down, and watched as she had a smile appear on her face. I smiled too, watching as Aria slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey baby" I cooed "Had a nice nap?"

Aria turned her head slightly to look up at me "I did." Aria yawned out "Have you been up this whole time?"

I nodded "Yeah, I love watching you sleep. Even when you were in High School."

Aria smiled and lifted her hand to touch my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I looked at and plastered a true smile on my face "I am. Are you okay?"

Aria nodded. "It felt good, to tell you the truth. Sometimes, I was afraid you would get one of my text messages."

I chuckled "I did remember?"

Aria turned back on her side. And shook her head. " Not that one." She mumbled

"Hey" I whispered, Turning Aria on her back to look at me "I'm sorry, I didn't believe you back then. I know you tried to explain it, later on that week at the dance. But it was complicated" I chuckled, while Aria giggled "And then I upped and left. But I'm here now, and it's just the two of us."

"So let's not care together" Aria finished what I was going to say. Which wasn't really a surprise, considering Aria did say it to me first. "You were right you know"

I knitted my eyebrows "About what?"

"You must give up a life you had planned, in order to have a life that is waiting for you."

I chuckled loudly "you remembered that?"

Aria bit her bottom lip and nodded "I do. because it was in that second, I knew what you had meant. It just took me a while to get to you." Aria said as I cut her off with a kiss.

"You are my life. And that's something that I would never regret. You coming back, I knew that was the ultimate gift of all. Well, that and meeting my two beautiful children" I whispered with a kiss to her lips.

**Alright, I know it's a little cheesy. But I'm sorry, I started to write this chapter out, and that's what came to me. I hope you like it just the same.**

**I wanted Aria and Ezra to talk, having her demon's come out, because in actuality. Ezra's has trust issues, and he's slowly coming to sense that Aria in FACT does love him, and that she's not going anywhere.**

**Please REVIEW**


	28. MOM WHAT?

**Wow it really feels like I have not updated in a long time. I also feel like I should be looking for a beta, this Grammar Check thing is hard. I guess you can tell English was never my strong subject. I really hate English, that's why I talk slang... "Yo wassup! kinda wateva" Yada Yada, anyways. Please I know this is a little crazy story, but bare with me. As Aria and Ezra come to their differences and Ezra get's everything out in the open. Everything will fall into place...**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the show, but just love the couple to death.**

Aria and I were now back at school. It was a Monday, we had spent all weekend together. With the kids off at Aria's parent house, we really got to talking. We had even put in a couple of pages in our so called homework.

EJ and Amber, seemed a little more on the pleasant side that their parents were talking rather then fighting. But I still know that Amber is really upset over breaking Aria's Vase during Thanks-giving. And that Aria really has not forgiven Amber yet for that. This morning I noticed the big heart break in Amber's eye when Aria said nothing to her. I just wanted to tell Aria something but that would lead to more fighting, and then I wanted to take out the ring that had been burning in my jacket. Knowing that ring on her finger the one that Ella had given me to give Aria meant more to her than that VASE.

A sudden knock to my door, broke me away from my thoughts "Hello Ezra"

**Aria's POV:**

I was just grading papers, as my class was out to lunch. I know this was mostly the time that Ezra and I would be together, but we have talked about it. And thought that the greatest idea, well not really great. But we needed people to stop thinking about us as "SEX" objects. So we decided that some a lone time would be great.

I really missed Ezra, having a lone time together this pasted weekend was great. I mean I love having our children around but, when it's just the two of us. We both seems stress free sometimes. I know its bad to think about the kids as stress, when their completely not. It's just Ezra and I really needed that weekend... We have talked about so much, and we didn't need sex to make up for it.

Amber and I aren't on speaking terms, and I know it's breaking her little heart. But a part of me just did not want to talk about it yet. That vase was the last thing I had to remember my grandmother by, and having it brake into tiny little pieces where I couldn't even glue it back together is killing me... I still remember the time my mother gave it to me. She wouldn't give me the ring, so she gave me something else. I've had the vase from the time I went to college, until now.

"Aria" I turned my head as my mother called from the door. "I've been knocking for the last three minutes. Are you okay?"

I nodded, giving my mother a slight smile "Yes, what's up?"

"Amber told me about the Vase. I know what it meant to you and I am sorry" She took a seat next to me placing a hand upon mines.

I started to brake down, with tears falling from my eyes "I feel like I've lost her completely now. I can't even fix it" My mother pulled me into a hug.

"I know baby. But accident's happen, you cannot blame Amber for it."

I nodded "I know. But it just felt so much easier. Am I a bad parent?"

"Aria, No you are not. But sooner or later, you'll get the ultimate gift of all." Ella smiled, and pulled away from my embrace.

"And what is that?"

"A real family."

I smiled "What exactly is that? Ezra and I are working out our problems, but we are not married. And apart of me feels like we'll never be married"

"Why do you say that?"

I shrugged "I just feel like, I do not show to much love for him. Because one day he'll leave. Or maybe because Ezra doesn't trust me."

"he asked you to marry him"

"MOM" I cut her off "It was more like blurted out" I shook my head

she nodded and added a little giggle "Just give him time. And Besides "She said standing from the chair "You just said you weren't ready"

"Thanks for the words of wisdom" I rolled my eyes, just in the time for the lunch bell to ring

Ella giggled "Any time dear."

**Ezra's POV:**

"Alright class settle down" I smiled and took out some paper work

"Mr. Fitz who's this" One of my students pointed

"This is Sarah" I turned and gave her a smile

"Oh, Does Ms. Montgomery know you have another women in your class" Patrick Tomas smirked

"Don't be a smart ass"

"Ezra." Sarah Fitz, my mother. She has her moments but I still love her.

"I'm sorry" I stated and the whole class started to laugh. "Alright that's enough. Please turn your books, to chapter 15. I have a few question, answer sheets I want you to get started on. I know most of you don't want to do it, but I want to know where you are in the book. What you do not and may understand. Please take one, and past the rest back" I started going row by row passing sheets back.

"Are you Mr. Fitz mother?" Patrick asked

"Yes I am."

"I didn't know it was bring you Mother to work day" The whole class erupted in laughter. And That just set me off, if I wasn't to nervous of my mother meeting Aria I think I would have approached this a little better.

"Detention, after school."

"But Mr. Fitz I was just kidding. Man you used to be the fun teacher." He mumbled before taking the detention slip from my hand.

"Not everything is fun and games. Mr. Tomas" I looked at my mother to see that she had a really confused and concerned face on. If only I knew she was coming into town, I would have prepared myself a little better.

But how exactly do you tell your mother that, you're dating your old student. Yes my parents know that I somewhat have children. So I gave them a little white-lie, and said I am dating someone with Children. But that doesn't mean that I'm ashamed of them, I just wanted to give my parents a little more time to adjust to me being around children. That just so happens to be mines.

"Alright, that's the bell. Please leave your work sheets, on your desk. " I yelled as the students started to file out of class.

"Mr. Fitz" Patrick announced "I'm sorry, I acted disrespectfully in class"

I turned my head to look at him. "Are you really? Because it seems like you're just trying to go that extra mile, to empress you friends"

"I am. You know Rosewood, has that reputation kind of thing. Well, my rep is just up there on that 'A' list and sometimes I can lose my head"

"I forgive you. And I understand, but you need to watch what you say, and where you say it... So in another note, please just come to class a little more prepared. You got a very low grade, and I'll let you make it up with a little extra credit." I handed back his D paper.

"Okay, thank you. But can I please be excused from detention? You see there's this big game on Saturday, and if I'm not at practice then I will be benched."

"I know about the game, and I will excuse you. Because if that extra credit paper is not on my desk by Wednesday, either way your screwed. Cause you can't play" I smiled. "Have a great day"

**Aria's POV:**

"So Aria, are you ready for this meeting?" My mom stopped by my classroom again.

I nodded "it's just the same old thing"

"Not really, I heard they are still looking for teachers to volunteer for the winter ball. And if they don't get any, they just might pull the plug"

I cocked my head, as we headed out the door "Did you volunteer?"

She nodded "I did, but you remember what it was like? The number of students that attend to the amount of teachers that don't want to go. I feel sorry for them"

"Then I will volunteer, can dad watch EJ that night?"

"Of course, I still can't believe they wont change the date. It's the same night as the father daughter dance, at the Elementary School. It's a shame"

I giggled "Relax mom, I am sure if worst comes to shove. They'll start asking Parents to Volunteer their one night out of the year."

Ella started to giggle "Where's Ezra? I thought you and he would have been together by now?"

I knitted my eyebrows "Good question. I do not know, we usually meet in the hallway. And you and I have been standing here for about ten minutes now. I'll go look in his class."

"I'll join you, besides I've missed having our motherly chats."

I started to laugh "Are you serious? We just had one last week"

"Aria, I feel like all my kids are just- I don't know gone. You and mike have your own lives. I sometimes feel left out"

I linked my arm with her's "I'm sorry mom. Why don't you and I catch a movie, then have a shopping trip. It'll be just like old times."

"Aria you don't have to feel sorry for me."

"Mom, I want to."

"Okay, This weekend it's a date."

I knocked on Ezra's door, to see him standing with an older women. He looked kind of flustered and she looked at him with concern.

"Aria, is everything alright?" He turned to me with a concern face, and I just looked at him in shock.

I nodded, but not before having a very bad feeling. It's like the room just had gotten heavy "I'm fine. We have our staff meeting in a few minutes." I reminded him

Ezra looked at his watch "I totally forgot."

"Hello, I'm Ella Montgomery." My mom spoke first. I really didn't know what to say, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that the lady standing before me is Ezra's mother. Why did not he even tell me she was stopping by?

"Sarah Fitz, it's very nice to meet you"

"Fitz?" I shuddered and looked at Ezra with wide eyes.

"Yes dear. And you are?"

"Aria Montgomery. This is my mother Ella, we both work here." I smiled and shook her extended hand

"Aria is my girlfriend" Ezra rubbed the back of his neck

"Oh, so your the one with the twins" Sarah smiled "I must say, your really brave. Raising two kids all alone, it's something"

"Alone?" I question and raised an eyebrow. And when Ezra showed only worried ness, it dawned on me... "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Aria wait." Ezra called out for me.

"You laid Ezra" I said once I stopped and turned to look at him "You lied to me, and right now. I can't look at you, just stay away from me."

"Aria, I did not lie" He pleaded.

"But you didn't tell your mom the truth. Are you ashamed of me?" I whispered

"No, You know that. I was scared, how was i supposed to tell my parents. that I knocked up my former student?" He whimpered loud enough for me to hear.

I let out an anger laugh "I should have known better. To let you back into my life. You promised me know more lying, and I want you out of my house" I was on the verge of tears. "I can't stand to look at you"

"Aria." Ezra pulled me into a tight hug "I'm sorry. You know you weren't just my student. I'm sorry"

It was in that point that I just wanted to break down crying. "I cannot take your sorriest this time. Just leave me alone" I whispered as I pushed him away. And walked into the nearest bathroom.

**Ezra's POV:**

What the hell just happen? I should have known better, than to hide my relationship with Aria from my parents. I shouldn't have lied, and now Aria is the one that doesn't trust me. I turned from my spot to see Ella and my mom, with anger coming from their eyes.

"I'm sorry" I spoke to the both of them "I didn't mean to lie mom, but Aria is in fact my children's mother. I guess in away I wanted her to be safe."

"From who?" My mom looked at me confused.

"From you" I sighed, and turned to walk into the women bathroom. Where Aria had gone.

"Ezra" Ella stopped me "Don't go in there. Aria is not in the right stage of mind right now, I just think it would be best if you either stayed with us. Or back at your apartment with Rose-Mary"

"I can't lose Aria." I felt like crying "I made a mistake, a stupid mistake. All Aria wanted was for me to come clean and I couldn't do that"

"well right now, you need to give her space. She'll hate you, and move. Is that what you want?"

"You of all people know I do not want that"

"well, just listen to me. I don't know the situation, that happen with your family. That would make you want to lie to Aria. But right now, just let it be. I promise Aria will come around and she'll take you back."

"Alright, yeah whatever" was all I could muster up. I then glared at my mother as if it was her fault she was in town. But in reality it was mines, for not being open to my parents. And feeling like I let them down. But I really let Aria and my kids down. It's my fault and that is something that I have to deal with. No amount of therapy can take away the pain I have boiling up in me, for lying to Aria.

My mother and I walked into the meeting, as Ella went to talk to Aria. I didn't even want to look at her, and thought that if blaming my mother for coming into town would make me feel better.

Aria and Ella came in a few minutes later, just as the meeting was coming to an order. Aria did not even bother to look at me, and Ella came me a slight smile. I knew deep down, that Aria would someday forgive me. But I just wished it was now, and that we could sit together.

As soon as the meeting started, Richard passed out a few hand outs. He explained what the new academics were and that he still needed volunteers for the upcoming dance. I knew I couldn't go, since Amber and I have the father/daughter dance that night. I then glanced at Aria to see her writing a few notes down. I looked to the side to see my mother, she had a really smug face on. And I knew she was enjoying this moment. She never wanted to see me settled with anyone else but Jackie, and that's something that I refuse to do.

"Alright, that's it. Have a great evening" Richard called out, and Aria was the first out the door. I did not know what to do at this point.

"I'm sorry Ezra" My mother spoke "I'm sorry about Aria, and I know that my past actions. Would lead up to you lying about what was going on."

I scoffed at her comment "Mom, you were the one that scared off everyone I've dated. Every since Jackie and I did not get married, you pushed everyone away. I finally had Aria back, and I would do anything to protect her. Even if that included pushing you away." I retorted.

"You really love this woman?" My mother looked me in the eyes as she asked me that stupid question.

"Why? Are you planning on scaring her away again?"

"No, but if you don't mind. I want to talk to her?"

"I do not think that's such a good idea" I turned from my mother and walked down the hall to Aria's classroom. Hoping to find her there.

"Please, just let me do this" My mother begged.

"Fine" I told her and moved out of the way.

**Aria's POV:**

I ran out of that meeting the second it was over. I knew that Ezra would want to talk to me, and that's something that I didn't want to do right now. I went back to my classroom, since I forgot a few things. And just broke down crying, here I thought that Ezra and I were finally getting things on the right track. But find out that he has been lying to me this whole time. Saying that he's only dating someone with children, how dare he not come out and say that; that was his kids.

Just as I was about to walk out of my class, I heard a few voices. One I got recognize and the second, I was guessing was Ezra's mother. The sound of Ezra's voice, told me that he was crushed by what just happen. And when I heard him telling his mother, that he just wanted to get me safe from her. I started to cry all over again. "Please just let me talk to her?" I heard Sarah Fitz ask, and that is when I started to wipe the tears that had fallen from my face.

"Were you leaving?" I turned around to see Sarah, right before me.

"I am" I answered with a harsh tone, something that I didn't even know where came from. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright dear... Maybe you and I can go for some coffee?"

"I do not know" I answered and reposition my bag on my shoulder

"Please, Aria you have to know. Why Ezra didn't want us to know about you" She pleaded.

"Alright." I gave a nod and motion for her to get out. Praying that this coffee date, will answer many of my unloved questions.

**So tell me what do you think Mrs. Fitz has to say to Aria? I have a feeling she will bash Aria and tell her not to see her son anymore, and that Aria was nothing but a mere student to him... Nah I'm kidding or am I?**

**Please Review, even though I know I have those Grammar Mistakes, but I at least tried to get all the spelling correct. See you next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

Sarah and I ended up going to a near by park. I kind of thought this was a bad idea, but deep down I wanted to know what Ezra meant by his mother pushing people away. Sarah hadn't said a word during the ride over here, and to be honest. I'm afraid of what she had to say and on the other hand. I still needed to know.

As we took a seat under the maple tree right next to the open field, I turned and looked her in the eyes. Just wanting her to tell me what I needed to know, and why Ezra felt the need to keep things from me.

"Well?" I asked not as a question but more as harsh tone for her to start.

Sarah nodded in the same way as Ezra would do. "Well, You of course know Jackie Molina?" She asked and I nodded "Well, She and Ezra were to be wed. But then they split just before the wedding, I never knew the real reason. So every girl that my son had dated, I made it my job for them to feel... Uncomfortable"

"Why?" I blurted "If you love your son so much... Why push people away?" I arched an eyebrow as my harsh words became vomit.

She chuckled lightly "I've always saw Ezra with Jackie, and thought maybe if I was to scare off every girl in had meant. That one day they would get back together, and the so called wedding would be back on."

I rolled my eyes as I turned my head away from her "So the reason Ezra didn't want you over for thanks-giving. Is because he was afraid that you would push me away?" When Sarah nodded I scoffed "Do you really think you have that kind of power?"

Sarah looked taken back "Excuse me?"

"Look, I understand if you come from a high society life. But I'm from a small town, and they have just as much bitchiness as the next one. I can take whatever you throw at me, and you think you can push me away? You have another thing coming." I gave her a glare as to try me.

Sarah and I stared at each other before she went into a full blow giggle, which in a few seconds turned into laughter "I underestimated you. Ms. Aria Montgomery, no girlfriend of my son's have ever told me off." She smiled "I'm liking you already... You don't let anyone push you around, not even my son. I admire that"

I smiled and shook my head "Well, a lot of things have happen over the years. Some things that I can't explain, but I've learn how to deal with it."

Sarah smirked a little "You know before I meant Ezra's father. I lived in a small town just like this one, and I also had to deal with a mother just like myself. I know you would keep Ezra in line and I applaud you"

"Thank you. But Ezra doesn't need me, he is very much capable to handle things on his own."

Sarah nodded as she scratched the top of her head "But he can't cook" She giggled "I don't understand why is that? he took so many lessons, but still he can't boil water to save his life"

I went into a fit of laughter "He can now" I smiled "I love your son, I know we had our differences in the past. I know we still have something to work out now" I sighed "But I do love him, and I didn't mean to kick him out of my house the way that I did, I was just so upset with him."

Sarah nodded in understanding "How exactly did the two of you meet?"

I coughed and looked at her uncomfortably "well, I was sixteen" I saw that Sarah's body had tensed a little "I meant Ezra in a bar, when my family and I had just returned from Iceland." I smiled thinking back on that day. I eventually told Sarah everything that had happen, how we meant. How we found out that Ezra was my teacher and that I was his student. When I had finished telling her everything, but the part that I went out with Hardy, and Glenn. She really looked at me different, I had also told her what Jackie did just to get Ezra back. And how I ended up coming back home.

"WOW" She breathe out "You really lived, and I'm sure everyone is just as proud"

Ezra's POV:

My mother and Aria have been gone for hours. And there were only one thought that played in my mind, it's that Aria's leaving me for sure. I should of told her the truth. I shouldn't have lied to my mother. I shouldn't have kept my children a secret... As Amber and Ej, finished up dinner and went upstairs. I cleaned up the kitchen and looked over their homework. An hour later, I placed Amber and Ej's homework into their backpack and went to check up on them. Ej was in the shower and Amber sat on her bed writing. My eyes started to tear up a little at the thought, of Aria taking them away from me.

"What's wrong Dad?" Aria looked up "I can feel your eyes on me, burning a hole in my head." She giggled and sat up.

"I love you and EJ, nothing is going to change that." I smiled "I promise, what ever happens. I will always be here for you and your brother."

Amber looked at me confused "Are you leaving us?" Amber's eyes started to form tears "you promised"

I stepped into her room "I made a huge mistake. And I don't know if your mother will forgive me this time." I mumbled.

"Than fix it dad. You promised you weren't leaving, everything was finally getting back on track. What is wrong with you?" She yelled "I can't believe you would sleep with someone else."

My eyes shot wide open "I didn't." I looked at her "I would never cheat on your mother again."

Amber looked at me "So what's going on?"

I shrugged "Adult stuff. Why don't you get ready for bed, and I'll see what I can do about mom."

About an hour later, I had found myself sitting out front waiting for Aria. My mother had called a few minutes ago, and told me she had explained herself to Aria and it looked like things would go well.

I rubbed my face, as Aria pulled into the driveway. She turned off the car, and stayed seated as I stood up and walked over to the car. I opened the door and bent down. Aria looked at me and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I whispered and placed a hand on hers.

Aria nodded "Do you think I'm weak?" She asked me

"No. You are the most strongest person I know" I said without skipping a heartbeat. "I know what I did, was wrong. I will never forgive myself for that Aria. I'm sorry." A lone tear ran down my cheek as Aria started to cry.

"What hurts the most, is that you couldn't even tell your parents. That Amber and EJ were your children, I named Ej after you Father Ezra. What do you expect me to do here?"

I let a few more tears roll down my cheek "I don't know. But I don't want us to be separated, I want my family." I choked out "I want you, I want Amber and Ej. I would do anything for you guys, and you know that."

"Than stop lying to me. Stop lying to your kids, Ezra I don't' know how much more I can take. I feel like I open my heart, I let out more demons than you. If something is wrong with your mother. I want you to be able to tell me."

"Do you still hate me?" I smiled slightly.

Aria looked at me and smiled "I don't hate you, in fact. Your mother explained a lot, and I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I over reacted at school. I know I can be dramatic and I can't believe you put up with that."

I chuckled and pulled Aria out of the car. I gave her a passionate kiss, and squeezed her tight. "I love you Aria."

"I love you too, and I invited your mother over for Christmas. She had to leave tonight and she'll be back in December."

"So everything went alright?" I question.

Aria nodded "Yes. Ezra your mother isn't that bad."

**There you go. Ezra is not leaving. So in the next chapter I'm planning on skipping to that Christmas Dinner, adding Spencer Hanna and Emily. Plus Ezra's mother and his step-father. So please Review. Thank you**


	30. Sorry, The end

Ezra's POV:

It was a week before Christmas. Amber, EJ and I were still at the mall. We had been here since opening trying to get last minute gifts. So far, I had gotten my mother a sweater, my father a new fishing reel and my brother a Sports Jacket.

Amber wanted to get Aria a little something, even though we had told them repeatedly to save their money. Amber insisted on buying Aria something, So we were in Macy's looking at some Blouses, and other apparel.

The mall was full of last minute shoppers, lots of people rushing to get those sale items. A part of me wanted to give myself a pat on the back for getting all my shopping done early. I had gotten Aria the greatest gift I can think of, one of the things that I knew she was lacking. I just can't wait till she see's it.

"Can you just pick something?" EJ groaned out in frustration.

"EJ. Mom's gift takes time." Amber rolled her eyes' and went around from rack to rack trying to pick something out.

"Why don't you just show mom your book? The children's book you have been working on?" Ej yelled out.

I knitted my eyes brows "What book? You wrote a book?" I asked.

Amber shrugged "It's not a big deal. I wanted to do something on my free time. So I wrote a little dabble."

"What's it about?"

"It's about 2 kids trying to find out the true source of their family."

"So it's about us?" I questioned trying to get more information about this book.

Amber nodded. "Do you think mom would like this?" She picked out a strapless black lace dress with breaded dazzles on the lower trim.

I shrugged "you're asking me?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I think you should tell me more about this book"

"Fine. It's about us. It's about the drama and sadness, but at the end we are strong. We are a family, no matter how hard we had to work to get where we are. We still love each other at the end of the day. We are one." Amber smiled "That's the name of the book... We are one"

"That's sweet. Your description needs work but it sounds sweet." I smiled at Amber. "I agree with J, you should give mom that book"

"I don't want too. Mom might think that the reason I am giving her that book is so that she could publish it."

"Mom would not think that. Can you just please pick something out so we can go? I am so hungry." Ej rolled his eyes and handed Amber a pair of socks "mom would love that." He chuckled and Amber threw it in his face.

"Enough fighting." I groaned and looked at my watch. It was almost one in the afternoon and we had been here since nine. "We do have to go soon. Grandma Sarah is coming."

"What did you get mom?" Amber asked

I shrugged "It's a secret." I winked at my kids.

Aria's POV:

I had been on the phone all morning trying to convince Hanna and Emily to come home for Christmas. But all they could do was turn me down saying they were sorry but plans had changed. I felt so down these past few weeks thinking I would have my friends over for the holidays. I missed them so much, even if I had Spencer by my side and in phone range. I missed my other two best friends.

Spencer has Toby and his son, I have Ezra and my children. But I feel like I am losing all of my best friends. People who I used to talk with. We had all made plans to just lounge around for the rest of break, but Hanna had a designer Expo to put together and Emily said that her job wanted her to work until the day before Christmas. She said that her mom was coming to visit her since she can't travel anywhere.

I sat on the couch watching rerun's of Christmas movies. Ezra and the kids said they would be back in a few hours, but it has been more like five. And they still weren't back. Ezra and I worked out our problem's, every single one. And to be frank we are closer then ever. I know within the last few months our relationship seemed as if it wasn't going anywhere. With the constant bickering and fighting with each other and people around us. But I really feel like this is it. This is going to be the happy ever after that I wanted with him.

As I started to flip through station after station looking for something other than a Christmas story. I heard the front door open and in rushed my kids, with shopping bags full.

"MOM." Amber smiled and ran into the living room.

"Hey, Baby. Did you get everything you wanted?" I embraced my daughter into a tight hug. Amber and I made up after Ezra's mom had left. I guess in reality I just needed sometime to cope with the feeling that no matter what. That vase is never coming back, but my daughter would be here to stay. I felt so bad for Amber, having her mother shut her out like that. So the next day I told Amber I was sorry.

"Not really. Dad and Ej couldn't stop grumbling." She complained and I arched an eyebrow to Ezra who had just walked in. Ej had ran up to his room right after he said hello.

"Aria. It wasn't like that." He defended himself and gave me a kiss to the lips "It was worst." He plopped himself down on the chair beside me.

I giggled and shook my head "I'm sure what ever you got, would be great honey"

"Mom, I wanted to get you something special. This is the first year that you are allowing us to use our own money. I just didn't want to make you something like what I have done years before."

"Amber, I loved your gifts. Everything you and Ej had ever made me came from your heart. That's all I could ever ask for." I told her and gave Amber a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank's mom. I am going to go upstairs. I still have something to wrap" she said as she left Ezra and I alone.

"So how bad was it? I know you hate shopping so I was shocked, when You agreed to go." I asked as I turned to Ezra and watched as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"So many people doing there last minute shopping. I have one kid crying cause he was hungry and then the other crying cause she can't pick out the perfect gift you do the math."

I giggled and got up from my chair to walk behind Ezra. I started to rub his shoulders "I'm sorry. I know you still have that dance to go to, so why don't you go upstairs and sleep for a bit?" I offered. "I will take Amber to go do her hair at three."

"I can't sleep. I still have one last minute thing to do. And then mom's coming into town today. Remember she said she would help chaperone the dance with you?" Ezra grabbed me from behind and placed me on his lap. "She is so looking forward to seeing you again." He kissed my lips.

"Your mother is really nice. I am happy too, this is the most girl action I am going to get besides my own mother." I pouted "Emily and Hanna cant' make it. Plus Spencer is planning on spending Christmas with Toby and his son. Which I can't remember his name" I giggled.

Ezra's POV:

I waved goodbye as Aria and Amber left for the salon shop leaving Ej and I home alone. I walked upstairs and saw that Ej was on his laptop playing some kind of Angry Bird game. He looked up at me and smiled. He was the only one besides my mom and Aria's parents that knew my plan.

"I'll be in the room if you need me." I said and walked out of their.

I sat on Aria and my bed and brought out my phone. First person I called is Hanna.

"Hey." I said into the phone "Are you here yet?"

Hanna giggled "This is bad, I felt so sorry for Aria because I had to tell her I wouldn't be making it."

"I know. But she will love the surprise, I promise." I said and took out the ring that Ella had given me. "You and Emily are going to that dance right?"

"Yes. Emily is here with me along with Spencer." Hanna smirked "Where's Aria?"

"She took Amber to get her hair done, for the father daughter dance tonight." I smile "So Amber and I will arrive there at 10 the latest. Please make sure you and Emily stay out of sight until then. I need this night to go perfect."

I just could feel Hanna rolling her eyes. "Don't worry. Everything will go smooth. Aria will say yes, you and she will get married and live happily ever after."

"Yeah okay. I just... After everything we've been through I just want this to be the last time I have to propose to Aria. I..."

"Ezra. Don't worry, it will" I heard Emily say in the background.

"Thanks you guys. I owe you big time." I said before I hung up the phone.

It was only three and the dance starts at seven. So I walked downstairs and called Ella from there making sure she had gotten everything that I had asked for. When she had confirmed that she had gotten me the roses and Amber wrist flower I nodded and thought this was the perfect plan. Aria will say yes. She will.

Aria's POV: Later that night...

I was helping Amber into her dress so that her hair wouldn't get all messy. They had spent hours on her hair making sure every curl would stay in place. Lots of hair spray and bobby pins went into it. I groaned from the smell of it.

When Amber and I had gotten home a few hours later I heard Ezra in the shower, so I just told Amber to go read a book. I checked on EJ and he was crashed out in front of his laptop with the Angry Birds game on. I closed that down and walked back into Amber's room getting her dress ready. But now after hours of hard work. Amber was finally in her dress, and ready to go.

I stepped back and looked at Amber. "Your so beautiful." I smiled as I shed a few tears. Ezra walked in the room after knocking and looked at her.

"Wow." He was in awe "Amber. You look just like your mom." Ezra looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you." Amber twirled around in her dress and looked in the mirror.

"I have to get ready." I patted Ezra's shoulder and went into our bedroom. I really didn't know what I was going wear. But when I walked into my closet I saw a gourmet bag that had a little note on it. "Wear this." I turned around and saw Ezra standing in out doorway. "What's this?"

He shrugged walked in and closed the door. "Hanna sent it over. Spencer had it at her house for a while. I just knew that you didn't have something to wear, so I made a few phone calls." He explained.

"you talked to Hanna?" I asked in Awe.

"I hope that's alright?"

I nodded and took the gourmet back "Thank you. Did you see the dress?"

"No. But I am sure Hanna did a great job on it. She said it will make you look bold" Ezra gave me a kiss to the lips "But she was wrong. You are very much bold, clothes or not." he smirked.

"Aren't you Mr. Romantic" I said playfully pushing him away.

"Amber and I are leaving in ten. I will see you later." Ezra said kissing me again before leaving me in the room to get ready.

Ezra's POV:

Amber and I left in my car. Aria is going to drop Ej off to Byron and then ride over with Ella to the dance. It's a good thing that the dance for the high school doesn't start till eight. And it ends at Midnight. I just felt bad that Ej and Amber would have to stay up that late to see my first surprise for Aria. I plan on asking her to marry me infront of everyone, even Simone. I am just so happy that Simone had backed off when she did. She didn't try to come on to me or anything, and she left Aria alone knowing she would kick her ass again.

Amber and I parked in a spot and I got out to open the door for her. She froze and stayed seated "What's wrong?"

Amber looked up from her seat "Nothing. I am just really happy that I get to come to one of these thing's with my real dad." She smiled and took my hand.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's not your fault dad. There was nothing you could have done, I am just happy that I have this moment here with you." She said giving me a hug.

"Me too, Amber. And since were having a heart to heart. I will share a secret with you." I said taking her hand and leading her to the nearest bench.

"What is it dad?"

I sucked in a deep breath "I plan on purposing to your mom tonight. I know it's not Christmas yet, but this is the only time I could get everyone together. Aunty Hanna, Emily and Spencer." I grinned.

"What? Mom said they couldn't make it."

I nodded "I know. It's part of the plan. So in a couple of hours or so, we would have to leave early and get to that dance at the High school. Grandpa Byron will bring Ej and all your Auntie's will be there." I explained.

"Mom's going to love it." She squealed. "Can we go inside now?"

I nodded and stood up "My lady?" I said extending my hand for her.

"Thank you kind sir." Amber giggled. She acted more like Aria everyday.

Amber and I walked into the father daughter dance hand in hand. We were greeted by other teachers and Amber introduced me to more of her friends and I talked with their fathers. It was nice to finally meet a few other men and not just their mothers.

"Shall we dance?" I picked Amber up and spun her around, then placed her on the floor. Amber only came up to my waist in height so I placed her on my shoes just for a little more height level.

"Thank you Dad." Amber smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my waist as we danced to a slow song.

"Your welcome." I chuckled as we continued to dance till the song ended. Amber had gotten off my feet and grasped my hand. "Do you want something to drink? "

"Yes and something to munch on. I am a little hungry"

"Okay, baby. Let's get you something"

Aria's POV:

I had just dropped Ej off to my dad, now my mother and I were in her car on our way to the dance. Sarah Fitz said she would meet us there, and that she had a few things to do tonight...

"How are you feeling tonight?" My mother asked from the driver seat.

"I miss my friends mom. I know I have Ezra, but I really wanted to see Hanna and Emily. They can't make it home for Christmas and Toby has Spencer, I just want to spend sometime with them." I pouted.

My mom rubbed the side of my arm "I know sweetie. But you have to realize that everyone grows apart. The four of you were inseparabile, so of course you'll feel sadden when they can't come home. Just think about how they are feeling, not able to see their parents."

I nodded knowing my mother had a point. "Your right. I... I'm sorry, for bringing everyone down this Christmas."

"It's okay, sweetie I know you were just missing a big part of your life."

My mother acted really strange the car ride over here. As she pulled into a parking space near the gym her cell phone rang. I glanced over at her and she held up a finger and told me to go on. I knitted my eyebrows and walked over to the gym, I was greeted by my students and other parents that had time tonight to volunteer.

The gym was filled with blue and white lights, stars hung everywhere. It was a true winter wonderland, and the dress that Hanna had made for me. I would say matched perfectly with Ezra's tie, if only he was here with me to share one dance. I know that it's supposed to be Amber and Ezra's night, but I just really felt so lonely.

"Good evening Aria." Sarah walked up from behind me.

"Good evening, thank you for volunteering on such short notice." I smiled at her.

She nodded. "It's not a problem. My husband will be here shortly, he wanted to grab a coffee for the night."

I nodded "So how is Mr. Fitz? I really haven't spoken to him, since the last time you dropped by."

She giggled "Still working hard, but I have dealt with it for years."

"Sarah" My mom announced coming up to us. We were by the refreshment stand. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How is Byron?"

"He's good. He wanted to come, but Aria told him she didn't want EJ up so late" Ella giggled.

"Mom, The dance runs till midnight." I defended myself.

Sarah patted my back "It's okay, I used to be the same with Ezra."

I nodded, and watched as students took to the dance floor. My mother and Sarah continued to talk while I checked on Ej, I just had to call my dad. this is the first time that my dad had watched my son without my mother.

"Hey dad." I said into the receiver.

"He's fine Aria." I heard lots of sounds coming from the background.

"Where are you?" I asked curious

I heard him cough "Um. Were at the ice cream shop, I know you have that rule of know sugar after 8 but, since he's with me. I said it was okay.

"Really?" I said shaking my head towards my mother "Please just try to get him into bed by 10, Ezra and I will be there early tomorrow to pick him up."

"Yes, ma'am" Byron laughed "have fun tonight, don't be such a lump on a log" He laughed as we both hung up the phone. I then walked over to the stage and talked with a few of my students parents.

Ella's POV:

"I can't believe Ezra is going to do it, in front of hundred's of people" I squealed as I looked over at the stage to see Aria mingling.

"I know, my son always loved over doing things." Sarah giggled and took a sip of her drink. "How are you feeling about your daughter and my son?"

I shrugged. "At first I was just in shock. But as I watched the two interact over the past few months, even with all the fights. I knew they loved each other more everyday."

Sarah nodded "that's what my son said, when I asked him about dating someone seven years younger than him."

I smiled "There's your husband" I pointed towards the entrance and looked at the time. "Hello, Jack"

"Good evening Ella, Is Byron here?" He asked handing Sarah and I a coffee.

I nodded my head "He's with Ej, in my classroom." I giggled "We should head over there now, while Aria is occupied with some other parents."

"Your right" Sarah looked at the clock to see it was almost 9:30"

The three of us walked out of the gym and down the hall to my classroom. Byron and EJ were sitting around with Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

"So, This is Aria's best friends. "Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings." I introduced them. "This is Sarah and Jack Fitz, Ezra's Parents."

"I know you." Sarah smiled "The swimmer right?" She pointed to Emily

"Yes, Ma'am." Emily shook hands with her.

"And Ms. Marin, the best designer there is." Sarah shook hands with her "Aria has famous friends.

"It's very nice to meet you. I see your wearing one of my designs" Hanna pointed out.

Sarah nodded "It went really well with my flats."

"What's your profession dear?"

Spencer smiled "I'm a doctor, I was actually the one that delivered your grandkids." Spencer spoke proud of herself.

Hanna scoffed "that's only because you were in the taxi cab. We were out shopping when Aria's water broke, we had just made it to the hospital and Aria started to push the babies out."

"Hey, at least I did something. Hanna was too busy bitting her nails" Spencer swatted her hand.

"Don't worry, they were always like this" Byron told Jack and Sarah who just stared at the girls in a amusement.

We all chatted and Sarah and Jack got to know the girl when Ezra and Amber walked in. Hanna grasped at her dress while everyone just smiled "That's not mine's"

Spencer and Emily slapped Hanna in the head, while the rest of us laughed "I'm sorry Aunty Hanna, I saw this dress and I really really wanted it." Amber pouted.

"It's okay. But next dance, I'll be the one making your dress got it?" Hanna giggled as Amber nodded and gave Hanna a hug.

"You look beautiful Amber, just like your mother." I cried out.

"Thank you Grandma Ella."

I looked up at Ezra to see him chatting with Byron and Jack. He looked like he needed a way out of whatever conversation they were having. So I walked up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you almost ready? Their about to announce the winner for Snow King and Queen."

Ezra sucked in a deep breath. "I have a surprise for you and Byron, I will go get him" I knitted my eyebrows in confusion and looked at Byron who just shrugged. A few minutes later Ezra came back in "Are you ready?"

I nodded and in walked Mike. I started to cry, "I can't believe your here" I embraced him in a tight hug.

"Geez mom, release a little" He groaned but hugged me just as tight.

"Mike, what are you doing here? I thought you were station in Germany?"

"I still am" I release my hold from Mike so he could go hug his father. "Ezra, here called and called until he reached my captain. After hours of pleading, my captain gave me a week off due to a family emergency." He chuckled "Ezra would have been on hell of a lawyer"

"I told you" Sarah spoke up. "I'm his mother Sarah Fitz, and this is my husband Jack"

"Nice to meet you." Mike spoke in his manly voice. "Are we all set?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Their about to announce the winners, and then I had gotten Matthew to bring Aria up on stage. I will tell you that wasn't easy, so I had to tell him why" I laughed.

"It's alright' Ezra smiled "Shall we all get going?"

Aria's POV:

I looked around the dance for my mom and Sarah, but none of them was to be found. I was getting bored talking to parents, trying to make small talk about them. One of my students parents, works as a dentist. When he had asked me to smile for him, I just thought that was a bit weird. But he had insisted and when I did, he told me I had perfect teeth. Another Parents told me that her son, has the totally hots for me, and can't stop talking about me. I thanked her and moved to the next parents.

I started to walk around the dance as a new song started to play "If I were the one By: Ruff ends. I smiled at couples as they tended to the dance floor and started to sway together. If only I had my chance like that when I was in high school, to dance with Ezra in public. I thought to myself.

"Aria." Matthew Parks called out for me. "May I have a word?"

I nodded as we went off the dance floor and to the front of the stage "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just need some help from a staff member and I thought of you."

"Sure what do you need help with?"

Matthew smiled "Well, this song is about to end and since it's almost ten were about to announce the winners. I was hoping that you could give them their crown and tiara when they came up stage?"

I smiled sweetly at him "That's not a problem. Shall we?" I said motioning to the steps of the stage. Matthew was right, because the second we had gone up stage the song had ended.

"Good evening everyone. We are going to announce the winner for Winter snow King and Queen, let's start with the Junior class." Matthew took the envelope out of his pocket. "For King we have, Keegan Jackson and for Queen Jessica Swanson" I waited for the couple to come on stage and I placed the crown and tiara upon theirs heads "Congratulations" I smiled.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Matthew waited till they were off to the side. "Now, for King and Queen of the Senior Class. We have King, Peter Castro and for Queen Lynette Ramos... I smiled knowing the two of them were in my fourth lesson English class "Congratulations you two." They both gave me a hug and stepped off to the side.

"Congratulations to all of you." Matthew smiled at them "Now, before you all get bent out of shape. I have a few things that I wanted to say, Ms. Montgomery here is our AP English teacher and a proud author. She is also an alumna, I am so proud of where she is at today." I smiled and knitted my eyebrows in confusion. I really didn't know what was going on, Matthew then brought out a blindfold and asked me to cover my eyes.

I took the blind fold and covered my eyes. I then heard loud foot steps come out to stage and people cheering for Ezra, saying how hot in looked tonight. I went to take off the blindfold but someone stopped me. "Not yet" A manly voice said into my ear. It was a voice that I didn't hear in a while.

"Look at her" I heard another voice, but this time it was in a squeal.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh my god." I heard the crowd say and then it happen.

Ezra's POV:

My heart was beating a trillion times a second at the thought of Aria saying NO. Ella and my mom stood by myside the whole time Matthew talked over the microphone.

"Dude, my sister is going to say yes." Mike patted my back from behind. "She loves you, so stop sweating."

I chuckled and nodded as I turned my attention back to Aria. She looked so beautiful in that dress that Hanna had made for her, I just couldn't stop smiling. When Matthew was finished with the announcement of winners and handed Aria the blindfold, we all walked off stage. All of my students started to cheer my name and I knew in that second that my cover was blown. I waved at them and took notice that Aria was trying to take the blindfold off, but Mike had stopped her and whispered in her ear. Aria had a face of complete confusion.

"Look at her" Hanna squealed and I turned around to give her a death glare.

"What's going on here?" Aria asked as I had gotten down on one knee. "Oh my god" Students, parents and teachers gasped.

"Aria Grace Montgomery. Will you marry me?" Aria flew off the blindfold to take the sight before her.

"Oh My GOD" She yelled and looked down at me "Are you serious?"

I nodded and opened up the box to reveal the ring that Ella had given me. "I love you. Even though we had many, and I mean many up's and down's. At the end, you are the one person that I want to be with. The one person that I will care and fall for over and over again..." I smiled and took the ring out of it's box "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I stood up and placed the ring on Aria's finger before picking her up and spinning her around. I placed her on the ground as the crowd started cheering. "I love you." I said giving her a hard but soft kiss to the lips. Aria then wrapped her arm's around my neck and I spun her around again.

"I love you too" Aria said breathlessly. "God I love you, I can't believe you did this for me."

"Of course. But you need to turn around so you can get a good look at who's really here" I said smiling down at her.

"MIKE" She screamed excitedly and pushed me to the side to rush him "I can't believe your here. All of you, when did this happen?"

"Ezra had it all planned out." Hanna smiled and gave Aria a hug. "We were actually at the hotel when you called and heard the news that we weren't coming home."

"Thank you." Aria turned to me. "All of you, I'm getting married" She cried out and the crowd yelled out their congratulations. Then soft music started to play and I offered my hand to Aria. "May I?"

"Of course" Aria giggled and I spun her around. As she placed my her hand in mines Ella and Byron walked up to us. "Be good to her now" Byron gave me a stern look "He will" Ella gave Aria a kiss to the cheek "I love you Aria"

"You too mom, and dad don't worry I will keep Ezra in line" Aria joked

We watched as everyone went onto the dance floor Amber and Ej dancing together, Ella and Byron, Jack and Sarah, Mike and Hanna, Emily and Spencer. All together all in one room.

"Thank you for this. This is the best Christmas present a woman could ever ask for." Aria said giving me a kiss to the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. I can't wait to make you my wife." I smiled spinning her around again.

In my arms shall you stay...

**So that's the end of this story. I wanted to end it on a good note, knowing that this story had nothing but drama in it. I know that this chapter was so jumpy and had lots of grammar errors and maybe speeling errors, but I am hoping you can look past that. I have been working on this chapter for hours thinking of ways that I can have a fight free chapter. To be honest, when I try to write a fluff chapter at the end or the middle of it... it just comes out into a big fight, and for that I apologize.**

**I know most of you won't leave a review or if you do then it will be to tell me about my errors. And for that I am gratefull, but please just think about this... Everyone is not perfect, I am not hiding I know this to be true. I do have Grammar problems, I need to work on them but in time I will.**

**Also, on another note. I have to thank every single one of you that had read and review every chapter. You are awesome and for that I will always be forever grateful... I love you all.**

**I wished I could have ended up giving everyone their own thoughts in this chapter, but I couldn't cause that would mean, that this chapter would have been longer. So for that I apologize, I just wanted this to end.**

**On another note, I had watched PLL tonight. I thought Aria was being really mean to Byron but considering how he had been acting toward her and Ezra. I am glad she stood up.**

**Peace love and happiness.**


End file.
